


Hunter's War

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Monsters, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: People live in large cities riddled with fear of the outside world crawling with untamed and bloodthirsty supernatural creatures, the only thing keeping them apart are four shield generators, the further into the city you go the better the shield. As time went by, the generators had to be maintained and altered, the poor became forgotten. Riots began and supers living inside the walls began to lash out. Control was enforced. But time doesn't heal all wounds, as supers from outside the walls appeared inside, someone was letting them in, changing them with a strange black tar. A group was created by the King's most trusted. Devised of half bloods, people who had human and supernatural blood, they walked the streets in the dead of night when the darkness comes out to play. These fearful hunters are everyone's only hope, but at what price?





	1. Let us begin

A young girl squealed at her friends as her little shoes tapped on the cobblestones road, her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to escape her friend tagging her. Her pigtails danced around her pink face, the street lights began turning on as the world became dark. She yelped as something hard caused her to bounce back and land on the cold wet floor. 

The other children went quiet as they heard a wicked laughter. "Well, well, well...Who do we have here? Didn't your mummy tell you not to play outside when the night draws in?"

The girl looked up at a tall hunched over man, his body lean, his blonde hair with green tips falling into his face. Eyes yellow with a slit like a snakes. The girl shook. "S-s-snake!"

He grinned as he stood up right, his white shirt buttoned low, his waist coat hung open. His wicked smile spread across his face, his mask hiding his upper face. "Yesss, that's my name."

"We're sorry! We'll go home now!" The girl stood up to run but felt a pull on the back of her coat.

"Not so fast little one."

"Snake! That's enough." Snake looked up and felt excitement flow through him as his hunter partner walked into the light. Your black boots reached up your legs below your knees, Your trousers tight. A white shirt adorned your upper half with a waist coat buttoned up and a long black trench coat with red silk lining flowing behind You. Your upper face was covered with a black mask, and on top of your head was a hunters hat.

"Prophet....I was wondering when you'd show up....life is soooo boring without you."

"Let the girl go and the others, we're hunters, our job is to protect not scare them."

Snake pushed the girl into you. "Fine! But the other hunters don't follow your creed."

"I come from a long line of hunters Snake, I know my creed well." You knelt down to look at the little girl, she gasped as she saw your red eyes. "Fear not little one, I won't hurt you."

"You're..." She cupped the side of your face. "You're the prophet, the good one, the one who's half demon?"

"Yes, now come on...off you go it's getting dark and there are far more frightening things out there then Snake." She nodded and ran down the street, their shoes clacking on the stones as they went. You watched them pass through the casting light of the lanterns and turned to your partner. You out of all the hunters were the only one he hasn't tried to kill, you were the only one he trusted and liked. You had no choice but to side with him. You summoned a lantern and lit it. "You really are an idiot sometimes Snake."

He danced around you. "Oh I am so glad you are here prophet!"

"Why are you out so early?"

"Why are you?"

You led the way down the street and saw people slamming the shutters on their windows killing the extra light in the street. "Because I knew you'd be out...so, why so early?"

"Bored."

"Please, next time, re frame from frightening anymore children."

Snake placed his hands on the back of his head. "And what if I refuse?"

You stopped and looked at him. "I'll hurt you." 

You continued walking ahead leaving Snake in the dark to shiver at the thought, you were second in command and their leaders prized hunter. Unstoppable, unbreakable, strong, you were magnificent to watch when you fought. Snake jumped when he felt the heat from your light fade, he blinked and saw you had vanished down the street. He ran after you and skidded into a courtyard with market stalls. "Prophet!?" 

"Here...Come look at this." Snake turned to see you knelt down on one knee examining something in your gloved fingers. 

"What is it?"

You showed him. "It's that black tar we've been seeing lately, hand me a jar." Snake handed you a jar and watched as you scooped it up, you held it the street lamp and examined it. "The labs should get a better look at this."

"What does this mean?"

"It's not a good sign for us tonight."

"Why?" 

You stood up and held your lantern up, your eyes following a trail of the tar. "It means something will be turning tonight..." You looked up to the moon and saw a dusting of red on it. "Blood will be spilled tonight if we do not hurry and find this thing."

Snake nodded as you both ran down the street, both your footfall as quiet as a single drop of water falling on winters night. 

 

 

Levi pulled his collar around his neck and adjusted his cravat, the air was cold tonight. He looked up to the moon, his red eyes glowing under its affectionate touch. "Somethings coming..." He looked to his tall, broad and blonde friend who simply nodded at him. Levi fixed his mask then froze as he heard a light tapping getting louder. "Looks like trouble."

Erwin held up his hand to his men, his gaze following a man stumbling about in front of them. "Werewolf?"

"Possible."

Erwin squinted at something black dripping from a wound on the man. "What....what is that stuff?"

"Disgusting."

The man fell to his knees as he gripped his head in pain, his screams curdled the blood of even the bravest man. The sound of bones cracking and snapping echoed in the courtyard. The man swung his arm to the side as bone ripped through the flesh sending a shower of blackened liquid to dance in the moonlight. He gripped the floor as he ached his back, his spine popped from his skin. 

Levi backed off with Erwin and their men as the man slowly grew bigger, his blood gargling screams of pain growing louder as his body twisted and turned into a dark creature of the night. The mans screams dyed as a large hairy and hunched over creature panted and whimpered, its body shaking as the remaining bursts of pain ebbed away. Levi flicked out his double blades. "We should kill it now before it gets stronger."

Levi walked closer to the beast, it slowly turned to face him as it whimpered. It's orange eyes caught perfectly calm red ones. Fear and rage ripped through it, it turned on its heels and smashed its front paws onto the ground cracking the earth and let out a roar. Saliva, blood and tar flew past Levi as he squinted his eyes slightly. "Disgusting creature."

He stood his ground ready to charge, his closed trench coat revealing his well defined figure. Levi jumped backwards as the beast screamed in pain, fire engulfed its back as something smashed against it. Levi felt his arm get grabbed and pulled back, he shook his head only to see a masked man with blonde hair and green tips. He placed a finger to his lips. "Shh pure blood, she's got this under control now. This is hunters business."

Levi eyed the beast as it lashed out, his eyes widened as he saw a beautiful figure of a woman flip over the beast's head as a fountain of black shot from its arm. "Who...who is she?"

Snake grinned. "That is Prophet, the best hunter this city has to offer."

You skidded backwards on your feet with one gloved hand on the floor, you looked up at the beast. You smiled to yourself as you rolled on the floor avoiding another blow making the floor splinter and shoot up. You ran and jumped from flying rubble to rubble, you pulled your massive cleaver of a weapon from your back. You flicked a switch allowing it to be engulfed with a light flame. "Time to burn infected one." You stood on the spot and stared at the creature. "Hit me!" It swiftly turned and screamed then charged towards you. 

You braced yourself, knees bent then jumped forward as the beast clawed out. You landed on its arm and ran up, you ran your blade up its arms causing it to shriek in pain. You span on its back causing all the fur to burn off. You slammed your blade down and felt the skin fight against you, you ripped across and used your weight to allow your body to follow your cleaver around its side to its belly. You skidded on your knees under its arm as blood poured out. You turned you head around and saw the crimson target. You used your hand to twist you around and head for the crying monster. 

You span around causing your coat to dance around you, slicing through its claws hurtling towards you. You pulled out a syringe gun and plunged it into the bleeding wound and pulled the trigger allowing blood to flow into the vial. You placed it on your back behind your coat. "May the good grace guide you." You screamed with all your might as your dug your cleaver deep into the open wound and hitting its heart. The beast screamed before it burst into blood then slowly turned into white petals, you held out your hand as it rained down on you causing you to catch one petal. "I pray you are now at peace."

"Prophet!" You turned as Snake called out to you, you slowly turned your head as the giant moon shone through the city behind you, petals raining down. Levi couldn't find the words to describe how you appeared to him, you were like a God. 

"Snake...thanks for the help."

"Your welcome...wait...hey!"

You walked closer, your gaze dragged from Snake and onto a man in front of you. His raven hair reflecting the moons rays, his red eyes similar to yours. His cravat and crisp white shirt framing his neck. His closed waist coat and trench coat framing his body, he was like a prince right out of your dreams. "Who are you?"

"No one."

"Hmm." You tilted your head causing a bell attached to your hunting hat to lightly ring. "Then I shall call you demon. What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning this city of its filth."

"Impossible." You placed your blade on your back. "Snake? Go into the main city centre, I'll meet you there."

Snake saluted to you then slid into the darkness. Levi watched him but noticed your gaze never left him. "We're just trying to help."

"We never asked for it..." You reached for your back making Levi stand his guard you stopped your hand, Levi eased his stance causing you to continue your actions. "But I welcome it."

Levi stared at a device in your hand, it was like a gun powered by a spell. "What is this?" Levi took it and studied it.

"A beacon. Should you ever require me, simply shoot this and I will come. Only I can see this."

Levi placed it on his holder on his side and pulled out one of his own. "Have one from me."

"Thank you, but it appears you don't know what's really going on here."

"You've got something to tell me?"

You pulled out the black vial and poured some into a smaller one, you handed it to the demon then pulled out the syringe. "A gift for keeping this beast in one place, if it had run away many would have died." You emptied some of the blood into another vial and handed it over. "I hope this helps your own research."

Levi watched you turn and walk away. "Wait!" You stopped and turned your head to him. "Why help us?"

"Because...I am a true hunter, it is my creed." You turned your head away and began walking away down the street.

Levi looked down at the vials and studied them. "Hey? Shitty glasses, these are for you." 

Hange jumped at Levi and ripped the vials from his hands then ran off with an evil laughter, Levi looked up at where you hand vanished. Erwin stood next to him. "They're right to call her prophet, she is magnificent."

"She's like me."

Erwin turned to his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I am a full blooded demon but half of her blood is demon, like me, I wonder who that demon is."

"Lu would like to know about this."

Levi turned and walked in the opposite direction of you. "Of course, I am his second in command."

 

 

The King paced backwards and forwards fretting about the night, in the darkness watching him as he carved an apple was the head of the hunters. His smile lit up the shadows. "You worry too much my King, have faith in my hunters. Prophet is out and about."

"I-I know that Maker, but...."

Maker jumped off his spot and walked into the light, he was tall, black styled hair framed his face. His black collar of his coat pulled up and out around his neck, he tilted his head as he smiled. His white shirt was open revealing his muscle as a few chains trickled down his chest into one big cross. He flexed his long gloved hands and rested them on the window frame as he looked out at the city, his trousers squeezed him in all the right places. His neon blue eyes darted up as they connected with your red ones. You sighed. "You're in my way."

"Hmm, maybe I planned for you to come crawling into my arms huh?"

"Move."

Maker moved to the side and leaned against the wall as you climbed in. "That's no way to talk to your boss is it now?"

You looked around the room and looked at the King who visibly flinched at the sight of you. "I won't hurt you my King." You bowed for him then looked to Maker. "Maker? I have gather some interesting things for research."

Maker took the vials from you then smiled as he felt your gloved fingers drag some of his hair away from his face. "Always taking care of me aren't you? Even though your words are cruel."

You pulled your hand away, but Maker grabbed it. His head tilted as one hand ran up your arm and the other danced across your gloved hand. "I must go out again, the night is still young."

Maker gripped your arm and stared at your down turned head as he addressed his King. "Pardon us my King, but we have some hunter business to take care of."

"O-of course, whatever you wish Maker! After all you do everything for mankind to keep us safe."

Maker looked up and smiled at the King. "Of course." He watched the King walk out of the room before looking down at you again, he spoke your name softly. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

You shuddered as his hands ran up your arms, his perfectly curved face looking down at you. It was almost impossible to resist this man. "I'm fine Ezekiel." 

Ezekiel pulled you into his warm arms and hummed. "Good, I'm glad. I do worry about you."

You nuzzled into him. "Really I'm fine, it was just an infected werewolf."

Ezekiel pulled away and studied your face. "It's getting worse isn't it?"

"Yes." You slapped his travelling hands away and walked across the room to trace your hand over the model of the city. "I'm doing my best and so is Snake."

You heard a chair cry as it was dragged on the stone floor, you turned your head to find Ezekiel leaning on his hand and smiling at you longingly. "Oh I know you are." He picked up a model of a human from the city and studied it.

"You can be cruel you know?"

He crushed the person in his hand and watched the pieces fall. "It's in my nature, but if I remember correctly you were not put off a few nights ago."

You froze in place then adjusted the models. "It was a one off."

"That so? Then why did it happen many times that night and has happen a few times after?" Ezekiel looked up to you, his blue eyes haunting you.

"Never again."

Ezekiel slid off his chair and grabbed your chin, your heart raced as he pulled you closer, his tongue ran up your cheek to your ear. "I can sense you desire me again." His whisper made you shiver.

You swatted his hand away. "It is you who desires me, I have work to do, a city to save." You walked towards the window and perched before jumping. "Maybe you should leave your ivory tower now and then and show me how desirable you really are by hunting with us."

Ezekiel watched you leap out the window, he ran towards it and placed his hands on the frame. "Maybe I will prophet!" He smiled as you jumped and slid down the roof to land next to a waiting Snake, he hummed a pleasurable sigh as his hand hand down his body. He missed your touch, you warmth. "I think I'll take you up on your offer, just so I can possess you again."

 

 

You grumbled as your alarm sounded off, every joint ached from a night of hunting and the will power used to fight off Ezekiel. You sat up in bed and stretched knowing your tea shop wasn't going to open itself. You pulled on your corset and dress, it felt strange for a whole night wearing a suit to then wear a dress during the day. You polished off your hair and make up before leaving your house.

Your shop was a simple one, with rows upon rows of different kinds of tea. You organised the area and allowed Armin into your shop. "Good morning Armin."

He smiled sweetly at you. "Good morning Miss, sleep well?"

"Ah...yes thank you, now can you man the shop this morning? I have to go and deliver some tea to Mr Erwin Smith again, this is the third time."

"He must really like the tea Miss."

You froze in place and remembered how Erwin seemed to always have a slight blush when he saw you. "Sure." You picked up the paper wrapped tea box collection and smiled at Armin. "Now be good, if anything seems off just lock up okay?"

"Yes Miss."

You closed the door behind you with a ding then walked down the busy street, horse and carts riding past as children played and people discussed. Your heels clacked with the stones on the floor making you feel odd, your hunting boots only had a tiny heel just like a mans, so it felt weird to have heels on during the day. You wiggled in your dress and sighed at the corset, it was a little tight.

You walked along to a large factory on the water front and smiled. "Now lets see if the wardens in today." You walked inside and avoided people running past, your eyes caught a dark haired main in a perfectly clean and pressed suit, you smiled to yourself as you approached the man. "Excuse me? Is the warden here?"

The man sighed and handed over a note book to a worker. "No, but I own this place. How can I help?" He turned around to reveal piercing steel eyes, delicate light skin and raven hair slicked back.

"Wow umm I...hi."

He studied you closely and felt his heart hammer in his chest, your dress moved with your bodies shape in all the right places. Your face seemed to light up the dirt covered factory. "Hi."

You both stared at each other for a while before you shook your head. "Umm ah sorry how rude of me!" You giggled and held out your hand as you announced your name. 

The man took your hand and kissed it lightly. "Beautiful name, for a beautiful woman. I am Levi Ackerman."

"Pleasure to meet you." Levi let go of your hand and studied you more. "Oh! I forget, silly me. I'm here for Mr Smith? I have some tea he ordered from my shop."

"Tea?"

"I own a tea shop, I have tea from all around the cities. Some are very rare but delicious...So umm it looks like Mr Smith isn't here, is there anywhere I can put these?"

Levi nodded and held his arm out. "Follow me." You trotted behind the man and studied his back, you were pretty sure it had to be very muscular. You soon found out when you bumped into him and felt his muscles flex. "You alright?"

"So sorry!"

"It's fine, but are you?" Levi turned to see you rubbing your nose. "You're hurt."

"No, no I'm okay, just didn't realise how solid your back is." You giggled then realised you were blushing and so was Levi. "M-maybe we should get inside the office?"

"Yeah." Levi turned and opened the door. "Erwin? There's a young lady here for you."

Erwin lifted his head from the desk with a mountain of paperwork, he called your name with a bright smile as you walked closer. "I'm so glad to see you, me and Levi were running low." 

"Shall I put them here?" You walked over to a small table with tea cups and a pot on.

"Yes thank you."

You brushed your dress off and looked at the two men. "Don't forget to pour the water from a slight height okay? Well I should take my leave now, have a good day gentlemen."

You walked out of the office and across the walkway and down the stairs out the factory, you stopped when you heard someone call your name. You turned to see Levi jogging towards you. "Sorry Miss but, I was wandering if you would like to go to dinner together?"

You smiled at Levi. "Hmm how about you walk me back to my shop first and I'll decide."

Levi reached his arm out for you, you took it allowing him to escort you back to your shop. "You're new here aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I would have noticed you before."

You hummed as you looked up to the sky. "I lived away from here in the country."

"Among all those filthy creatures?"

"I've only ever met bad ones within the city, this city has a poison in it. It changes people....I was happy out there with my mother and father but....we moved to the outer edge of the other city."

"I thought we'd lost that one to those things?"

Levi studied your sad face. "Yeah we did, I was there when it happened. I lost my mother....my father took me somewhere safe and raised me himself, we became one with the land until I wanted to find my own path. I discovered something that has driven me forward. This city is my second chance."

Levi looked at you as you strong gaze was locked onto a vision inside your head manifest in front of you, he felt the same feelings in you that he felt within himself. "I lost my mother to this world as well, and my father? I never knew him...I know your pain...I too have a purpose I discovered and will follow until the end."

You both stared at each other then smiled. "I hope we can help each other Levi."

"I do too." 

Levi stopped with you, you smiled. "This is my shop, thank you for bringing me back."

"It was a pleasure." He kissed your hand then eyed a man walking closer with blonde hair tied back.

The blonde grinned. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything cutie?"

You looked to the man next to you, Snake had to bother you during the day as well as the night. "Ryuu, what brings you to my shop?"

"Bored...Now who is this handsome man?"

Levi stood up and eyed the blonde as he slung an arm around your neck. "Levi Ackerman."

Ryuu stood up straight. "You're the big shot businessman everyone loves? Wow it's a pleasure."

Levi shook the mans hand, he hated the fact this Ryuu person's tie was loose. "Who are you exactly?"

"I am Ryuu Stoker, I'm a model and a close friend to this cutie. I'll be in the shop chatting to Armin." Ryuu patted your shoulder with a smile then entered your shop.

"Apologies, he's a little odd and some find him intimidating."

"He doesn't seem to be all there."

You giggled. "Hit the nail on the head there, well about this dinner Mr Ackerman....I decline with the festival coming up I have to make sure everything is right here."

"Go to the festival with me."

"Ah well, I will have to work."

Levi stepped closer making your shiver. "Do you wish to spend time with me or not?"

"I do."

"Then I shall collect you tomorrow at lunch, you are required by law to take a break and it is perfect timing for the two of us to go together."

"Ah well....I can't say no to that."

Levi kissed your cheek. "Tomorrow."

"Y-yes." You watched Levi smile wickedly before walking off back to his factory, your heart hammered. Your door flew open and Ryuu wined your name. "I'm coming you idiot."

You slammed the door closed to see a smiling Armin shuffling away from Ryuu who, was grinning wickedly. "I wanna play with this cute blonde."

You rolled your eyes and waved a little bottle of lavender in front of his face, Ryuu hummed in pleasure and followed the bottle in his hand to a little spot under the counter with pillows and blankets. "Lie in there Ryuu, your fans wont bother you and its nice, warm and dark there for you."

Ryuu curled up in the covers and rolled around with a blanket. "You always take good care of me cutie."

You closed the curtain on his little hiding place. "Yeah, yeah. Now Armin let's get to work. Welcome Sir!" You smiled at the new customer as he walked in with a few friends. 

 

 

You sat back in your chair as the other Hunters whispered to their partners about their plans, you leaned your head to the side making your bell dig. Every Hunter looked over to you with side glances now and then, out of everyone there you were the most respected and Snake was the most feared. You motioned for Snake to lean closer and whispered. "Ryuu? Any news on those things we collected last night?"

"I chatted with our researcher and it appears the tar is cursed, nasty stuff you see. Get any of it in your blood and your fucked."

"Hmm, this is more serious than we thought."

"Indeed, it was coursing through that Were's blood."

"Antidote?"

"Working on it, after all poisons and curses are my forte." You hummed a laughter as you turned your head to Snake, you faces dangerously close. He mumbled his words and looked away "S-sorry."

You turned your head back to the room. "You are a child sometimes I swear."

Ezekiel entered the room causing a hushed silence, he smiled as he turned and sat in his chair next to yours. "My fellow Hunters, good evening. I've gathered you all together tonight to inform you of what Prophet has discovered for us, the black tar is on the increase. She managed to gather some of it and and an infected host's blood, it appears to be a curse. Please all of you be careful when coming into contact with it, if it gets into you body in anyway I'm afraid there is no cure yet. Snake and Prophet are working on it as we speak. Let us thank them for their dedicated hard work in saving this city."

You eyed everyone as they clapped for you, relieved smiles adoring some of their faces. Dove giggled and gave you a thumbs up. "Well done Prophet!" Everyone tried to hold back adoring cute noises for the sweet small girl because, if she heard she'd rip them to pieces. 

You held up your hand. "I've just done what was asked of us, you all have done so well to keep the infected at bay and protecting the innocent. But the fights not over yet, we have to keep going and solve this mystery. Any news in the other sectors?"

Rino grunted. "Nothing from mine and Dove's area."

"All quiet for us too." Arthur smiled as he shifted his shield to the side, he always thought he was King Arthur born again. His partner was a bookworm known as bud, because when he fought he bloomed like a flower. 

Shadow pulled his long sleeve up to his mouth as he giggled. "Me and the lad Trix here have a serial killer."

You sighed and looked to your leader who nodded allowing you to command his forces. "Hunt them and stop them, investigate the crimes and find them. If we cannot catch a simple human killer then no one will believe in all of us."

Your fellow Hunters nodded. Ezekiel smiled at you. "Alright, Rino, Dove, Arthur and Bud patrol your areas for any signs of this black stuff. Shadow and Trix I want the two of you boys to catch that killer, if you do not in three days I will personally gut you like a fish. We clear?"

"YES MAKER!"

"Good, dismissed. Snake? Prophet? A word please."

"Yes Maker."

You watched everyone leave until it was the three of you, Maker in his thrown as you and Snake stood before him. "These pure bloods have increased in size at night, the King finds it concerning. Track them if you see them, they might be behind this cursed stuff."

"Maker?" You stepped forward. "Pardon if I'm rude but, I don't believe they would do such a thing."

"Pure bloods desire power, power over others. They've always seen themselves as something better, they hate us half bloods the most because we are balanced and have more strength. I wouldn't put it past them to start this."

"Humans could easily be behind this Maker, we've placed them in fear for so long they could be fighting back. Who knows? Could even be a half blood using this as a way to create fear, for us all to turn against each other."

Ezekiel stared at you, he loved it when you were passionate. His eyes darted to Snake as he stepped forward, he wished that that man wasn't so glued to you, that it was just him and you. "I agree with Prophet Maker, it could be anyone. I've studied the matter, it's very unique and complex. Someone would have to have a detailed understanding of our kind to create such a thing.

Ezekiel laughed. "My my Snake, when did you get so sane?"

"I have my moments."

The two men stared at each other causing tension to fill the room, you sighed and pulled Snake's shirt. "Come we have a city to protect."

Snake jumped out the window before you, Ezekiel caught your coat before you could leave. "Be careful my sweet, I sense pure bloods out and something rather powerful."

You looked at the man. "I feel it too...What is this feeling?"

You and Ezekiel looked out at the city as the sun began to set behind it. "Something very dangerous and strong is out there tonight, people are going to die. I can feel death getting ready to take souls. Call for me if you need me."

"I will." You kissed his cheek and jumped out the window.

"May the good graces guide you Prophet!"

"And you my Maker!" You slid down the tiled roof and rolled forward onto the floor as you landed, you stood up at Snake's side and ran out into the city. A bone rattling chill was in the air tonight, something hideous was crawling around in the streets.

 

 

The lights in the street began to flicker as a pathetic moaning echoed off the houses, people closed their shutters quietly as to not disturb the creature. It's long fingers clawed at the floor as it gasped and dragged it's body along, its hardened pale skin reflected the moons rays and it moved along. It looked up to the sky and let out a long child like cry to the world.

It moaned as it dragged itself further only to be met with three drunken men on their way home. They froze on the spot as one whispered to the others. "Don't make any sudden movements....don't make any loud noises please..."

The other man whimpered as the creature reached out for the floor in front of him and dragged itself closer, it's head rising up as agony moans escaped it. It's face was misshapen, its mouth wide as it gasped for air and moaned revealing broken and sharp teeth covered in a tint of old blood. It's eyes were black like a sharks. The man shuddered and let out a loud scream at the sight.

The creature reeled back revealing its poking rib cage and massive height, it was as tall as the houses. It grabbed two holes on the side of its head in pain at the loud noise, the creature moan. It took in a deep breath and let out a blood curdling scream towards the men. The creature lay back down once the sounds of the men had gone and continued to drag itself through the street desperate to find its mother. 

A loud splat hit the floor as part of one of the men landed on the blood streaked cobblestone road, the floor was cracked and broken. The moon reflected the now crimson path the creature left in its wake. The air filled with the smell of copper as the night had only just begun. 


	2. The world was on fire

Snake poked the red mush on the floor, his eyes trailed a mark left behind by whatever had come through the street. "Screecher?"

You nodded as you saw the stone floor seemed to ripple as if a shock wave had gone through here. "I can't think of anything else that could do this kind of damage."

"What's our plan of attack?"

"We've got to find this thing before it finds others."

"Let's go."

You both ran down the street together following the trail the creature had left behind, tonight was going to be long and tough. You were pretty sure that tomorrow you were going to be so tired that you wouldn't be able to go on your fifth lunch date with Levi. The two of you had been seeing each other as often as possible even when it wasn't lunch, you couldn't help it.

You stopped in place as Snake held his hand up. "You hear that?"

You stained your ears. "Whimpering."

"It's close by."

You walked slowly as you followed the cries in the night to find the thing in a field, it was clawing at a mess in front of it. A woman lay ripped apart, her mouth hung open as evidence of her last desperate cry for God. Your eyes trailed up the beast to its blood and tear covered face. "Mamma?" 

"Snake, you do the honors of killing it, I'll destroying anything it summons."

"Deal."

Snake charged towards the beast, he grabbed a small handle on his side and pressed a button causing a long whip with tiny razors along it and a bladed end to shoot out. The blade was slick with Snakes best poison. He cracked his blade and wrapped it around the creatures wrist and tore at the flesh, he ripped it away making the Screecher cry and look at two annoying flies hovering around it. It studied the one with the thing that hurt it then looked to the other, a young woman. "Mamma?" 

You looked behind you as you saw the creature reach for you with its poisoned claws, a poison that decomposes the flesh. You had to use your special ability and turned into black smoke, you appeared a few meters away. You pulled your cleaver from your back and activated the flames. "Get it to scream Snake!"

He grinned at you. "With pleasure." He lifted his hand causing snakes to fly from the ground, teeth wide open ready to devour the beast. The beast recoiled and cried out in pain causing small pale creatures to crawl out of the dirt and scream out in pain. You twisted allowing your coat to flow around you in the moonlight as your sliced as many as you could. 

The creature looked at the woman killing it's friends. "Mamma!?" It reached out again for you but screamed in pain as the whip blade wrapped around its writs and shredded the flesh. Snake used all his strength to pull the Screecher towards him, its large frame crashed on the floor sending a surge of musty putrid air towards him. Snake wiped his face of blood as he pulled his weapon closer. He tilted his head at the pathetic creature with his signature wicked grin. 

His whip sliced through the air as the Screecher quickly clawed at him to get away, one of its fingers flew across the grass. You jumped back just narrowly avoiding the poisonous thing. 

Snake backed off to your side, you both watched as it lifted it's hand and studied its missing finger. You panted. "How did you do that? It's nearly impossible to damage those things before it screams?"

"My new poison."

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Don't worry I like you too much, I'd never hurt you." The Screecher began shaking, it sat up and cradled its hand and cried. It lashed out at the two of you, you pushed Snake out of the way in time only to be grabbed yourself by the thing. It stopped it's cries as it pulled you close to it's face. It's pathetic whimpers and wide eyes made you almost feel sorry for it, you studied it, its reactions. "LET HER GO!"

Snake gritted his teeth as snakes began appearing around him. The Screecher lifted you up into the air away from harm and screamed at Snake, you watched in awe as Snake twisted and turned with his perfect flexible body of his. He cracked his weapon at the sound wave and sent it to the right, the buildings exploded under the force of the scream.

You pulled out your small knife and dug it into the creatures hand making it scream. "MAMMA!?" Snake took his chance and charged towards it, he span beautifully in the moonlight and sent his whip forward to wrap around the creatures neck. It clawed at its own flesh just to break free. Snake grinned and pulled with all his strength sending a geyser of blood to burst from its neck as its head was pulled apart from its body.

The creature fell forward onto the floor, blood still gushing out. You pulled open its hand and stumbled forward to Snake's side and looked at the damage, you looked to the building next to you completely destroyed then back at Snake. Snake pulled out a hankie. "Here you got a little something..."

You swatted his hand away. "A little something!? I'm covered Snake! By the Gods you always make a mess!"

Snake smiled at you as you paced about and shouted at him, you sighed after you vented and looked at him. "You saved me."

You titled your head. "Was a natural impulse buddy." You sat down on the floor followed by Snake. You pulled out a hip flask and took a swig. "Have some."

"Thanks, and I'm glad I picked you."

"Why's that?" You took the flask back and drank.

"No one else would have done that for me, that thing hated and feared me."

"I knew it thought I was it's mother plus, I wanted to save you...what a mess huh? Ezekiel wont be best pleased."

"Screw him."

You both laughed as you enjoyed the night breeze. "I need a bath, I stink..."

"You can use mine."

"Sure."

"What the hell?" You both turned to see the Demon walk towards you both and the mess.

"Evening." You smiled and wiped your face.

Levi eyed you. "I read your book you gave me when I heard the sounds, it was a Screecher right?"

"Yeah..." The three of your looked at the body and watched as it slowly turned into flowers and trees. "Funny creatures you know, horrible in life but beautiful in death."

Levi sat down next to you and pulled out a hankie then began rubbing your face. "Tch disgusting."

"I know, thanks."

 

 

You rubbed your hair as you walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, Snake was happily laid out on the floor enjoy the heat of the fire as he played with a Snake. "Thanks Ryuu for letting me stay here."

"I owe you a lot for saving my life."

"It was nothing." You collapsed onto the sofa and hummed in delight at how soft and warm it was, Snake's liked their warmth. 

"You say that, yet it meant a lot to me."

"Alright." You giggled. "Your welcome Ryuu."

You felt you body stiffen as you felt someone behind you, Ryuu called your name and pointed behind you. "He's here."

You felt someone hop over the sofa plop next to you, your eyes trailed the room to rest on a beautiful man with oval red eyes, shoulder length messy styled red hair. His shirt was tight revealing his very muscular body, one that you had explored so many times in the past. He smiled at Snake then looked deep into your eyes. "So, what have I missed my turtle dove?"He slowly leaned closer to you, his lips begging for yours. Your human side couldn't resist him but your demon side could. 

You placed your hand on his face and shoved him at arms length. "You're too close Lucifer."

"Come now." He called your name sensually as he pulled your hand away and began massaging it with his magic touch. "That's no way to treat your King of Hell....and lover."

You threw a cushion at his head sending him off the sofa. "Ex lover! We broke up over three months ago and yet you wont quit."

Lucifer crawled across the floor and lay his head on your lap, his arms wrapping around your waist. "But I bet you missed me." He was right you did miss him, you missed his silly attitude, his playful nature and the way he pinned you to the wall and roughly gripped your thighs around him as he pressed his pelvis into you hard. 

"Only a little." You did love him deeply once, but hes flirtatious nature with other people and random wild behave was fun at first but it wore you out, you couldn't keep up with him and his demands. You still cared for him deeply but you were no longer in love him him. "But the truth is you missed me, that's why your here right?"

He lifted his head and smiled at you. "More than you can imagine my little sugar bun. So, let's get Ryuu out of here so I have break this sofa as I devour you." His lips were too close to your ear for your liking. "Unless you want him to watch?"

You grabbed his ear and pinched it hard, he cried out in pain as you pulled him away. "Don't make me hurt you Lu."

"Oh mmm! Please do!"

You kicked him away so he landed onto his butt in front of you. "I swear you get worse every time I meet you....why are you bothering me? Me and Ryuu have had a tough night with a Screecher."

"Hmm sounds bad sweetie, but cause you asked so nicely..." Lucifer summoned a head of someone and placed his fingers inside it. "I was having a good day minding my own business when this man tried to kill me didn't you?" He made the mouth move and spoke as the man. "'I sure did Lu what a stupid choice that was huh?' I mean what an idiot!" Lucifer threw the head across the room and smiled at you and used his hands as he talked one covered in the heads blood. "So I did a little torturing to find out what this little man was up to, turns out someone is pissed at everyone."

"Where are you going with this Lu?" You rubbed your temples.

"What happened in your home city is happening again here, but this time they're going bigger. It was like your city was a test run." Lu began licking the blood off his hands. "I've got some ideas who it could be but it's a long list."

"Are they all strong enough to make that cursed tar?"

"From what I could study, yes."

"So, who?"

"Well there's this guy I made a deal with, eternal life and youth in exchange for a kingdom full of sinners...before you ask this happened hundreds of years ago....hmm Angels, they have this god complex thinking they can cleanse the earth." Lucifer exaggerated the sentence with his voice and hands. "Fucking idiots, well anyway there's Leviathans, Demi Gods. Even a mighty pissed off witch should do the trick. We've got our hands full my little bun."

You leaned back and sighed as the thought of fights with them came flooding into your head, you were going to be exhausted but you had to in order to find your mothers killer and the monster responsible for the deaths of so many innocent people. "You can say that again....thanks for the information Lu, really appreciate it."

Lucifer sat next to you and hummed at the radiating heat from you, it just seemed to calm down all his homicidal tendencies. "No problem buttercup."

You turned your head on the back of the sofa and smiled at Lucifer, you reached out and tucked his soft hair back behind his ear. His red eyes darted to your face, he smiled back sweetly wishing that if he'd only had control over himself he'd still have you. You laughed and smiled at Lu. "You know if my dad knew his best friend and King had done soooo many things to his daughter, I mean jeez would make anyone blush...He'd probably kill you."

"Well then we'll have to keep it between us then huh?"

You hummed a laugh. "I think dad would kill anyone who touched me."

"You're all he has left."

 

 

You smiled at Levi as you sat on a blanket on the green looking out at a lake, children ran by laughing and screaming as they played. Levi handed over a new cup of tea, his eyes always on you. You looked over to him and smiled. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Very, everything is perfect."

You blushed at his words. "It is isn't it....so how is your new worker Eren getting on? He's such a sweet boy."

"He's reckless and impulsive....but I cannot fault him on his passion and sense of determination."

You giggled making Levi turn a light pink. "I bet he'd love to hear that from you."

"Until he does something exceptional, no."

You leaned over to Levi's ear, your hot breath making him shiver in pleasure as you whispered. "Meany."

He turned his face so your lips almost touched. "So what if I am? Is it a bad thing?"

"No not at all, I like it."

Levi caressed your cheek with his large hand, everything about you complemented him and the same for you. "I want you to go to the festival with me."

"Levi..I've got to work."

"These lunches are never enough...give me more time with you." Levi realised how honest he just was and blushed. "Please."

"I'd love to really, but my shop."

"I'm closing my factory for the day."

"Really? That's....very kind of you."

"Most places will be closed." Levi squeezed your hand. "So close your place just for one day."

"Well, I've never closed the place before for a holiday...Alright I'll do it."

Levi pressed his lips against yours in a burst of happiness only to catch himself in the impulse, he pulled away from your surprised face. "I'm sorry...I"

You pulled the lapels of his blazer and pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't be, I've wanted to kiss you for a while now." Levi grinned, he'd never felt so happy then he did right now. He pulled you onto his lap by the small of your back making you gasp, it was the perfect opportunity for him as he gave you a firm and passionate kiss. You hummed in delight allowing him full access to your mouth as tongues danced against each other in a moment of bliss. Only the giggles of kids broke the moment, they turned and ran away from the two of you. "How embarrassing, those cheeky kids..What are you?"

Levi pulled a ribbon free from your hair then pulled his pin off with his initials on, his nimble fingers got to work until he held a choker necklace in front of you. "It's an old fashioned tradition but...when you care about someone enough you give them a sense of ownership over your name, names give you power." Levi's fingers brushed your neck sending shivers through you. "I want you to wear this."

Your fingers touched his initials as you smiled, it reminded you so much of a demon custom your father told you about. When a demon loved a human they gave their lover their real name as a sign of absolute devotion, trust and love. That no matter what, they would always be yours. "I'll treasure it Levi, thank you."

Levi called your name lovingly making you look up into his eyes. "Thank you...for everything....thank you."

You leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "I've seen nothing but pain in my life and for the first time, I truly am happy." You leaned into Levi's arms and enjoyed the warmth coming off of his body. You promised yourself that no matter what you would protect this man, no monster was going to rip another person you loved from your life. 

Levi rest his cheek on top of your head and looked out at the lake, he truly loved you. For years he had hated everything, life was disgusting to him and full of dirt but you and Prophet were his savior. You the love of his life and Prophet a true friend and ally, he was going to do everything within his power to protect the two of you and find out what was wrong with this city. 

 

 

You kicked the body and muttered to it. "May the good graces guide you." You watched as a wisp of light flew up into the air and faded into the night. You turned to the darkness and searched it for an answer. Tonight you had told Snake you were not Hunting, but it was a lie, you didn't want to put him in harms way like the other night. Plus you had some detective work to do in this old city.

You wondered your old streets and looked at the ruined city, you held up your lantern causing any creatures to scurry away. You froze as you saw your old house, the memories of you mother smiling came back. You studied the floor and saw an unfamiliar mark upon it left by whatever attacked. You span around when you heard a voice. "Straying from the pack?"

You lowered your lantern as Ezekiel's face was lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"I keep tabs on all my Hunters, why are you here?"

"Something that attacked this old city has come back to go after ours, I need to study this all, there has to be a clue."

"It's been so long since then...most evidence is gone." Ezekiel watched you wander further into the building, he called your name and followed you. "If your going to do something this dangerous, you could of at least told me."

"And what?"

"I want to help you, after all you are my prized Hunter."

Ezekiel watched you stand up and turn to him. "Fine, but not a word to the others..."

"Of course." Ezekiel looked at the marks on the floor and followed it's pattern into a room that led outside. "What's this?"

You followed him outside to find a grave and a scarred floor. "This is where my mother took her last stand against whatever it was, she wasn't strong enough of a hunter."

"What do you think did it? I don't recognise the marks."

"I don't know but whatever it is, I'm going to find it and kill it."

Ezekiel laughed. "Revenge is a dangerous path to take, you sure you want to take it?"

"It's justice Ezekiel, I'm not doing this just for my mother but for all the lives lost because of that thing. It destroyed a city."

You watched Ezekiel kneel down in front of your mothers grave and touch it. "I promise, I'll help and protect your daughter..." He stood up and looked at you. "I will help you, I don't know and will never understand the pain you felt that day, but it wont stop me from helping you."

You smiled at Ezekiel then shuddered at a cry in the night. "Somethings still here, we should leave."

Ezekiel looked out into the dark and felt cold as you turned the lantern off. "Why are you placing us in darkness?"

"Just do what I say." Your voice was but a whisper. "This thing cannot see us."

He flinched as he felt your warm hand grab his wrist and pull him inside the house, you opened a closet and pulled the two of you in and gently closed the door. "What is it?" You could feel his whole body completely pressed against yours, his warmth bringing back sinful memories, his voice a whisper in your ear.

"A Collector...they're the most horrible thing I've ever come across." You sharply took in air and pressed yourself against Ezekiel as you heard the foot fall of the collector, its hand scratched the wall near by. Ezekiel held you close and prayed for it to move on, he'd never seen you this terrified of something. You both held your breath as it was stood right outside where you were hiding.

It's footfall began fading away as it moved out of your old house and down the road. "Are we safe?"

You opened the door slowly. "For now, but we can't come back here for a while."

"Why?"

He followed your gaze to a mark on the wall. "It's marked this place."

"So, it's coming back."

"It must have seen us, or sensed us. Let's go before it comes back or something worse comes along, I'll teleport us."

Ezekiel pulled you by the waist to his side. "Allow me." The house vanished not before your eyes had locked onto the eyes of the Collector, it'd come back but you didn't understand why it just stood there. You appeared in Ezekiel's warm house he smiled and stretched. "I hope you've gathered enough evidence for a while.....hey?" Ezekiel called your name as you shook on the spot.

"It looked right at me....it looked right at me and just nodded it's head......I....I don't understand."

Ezekiel said your name soothingly. "It's alright."

"No, I have to go, I need to talk to someone who knows more about Collectors than I do, excuse me." You rushed to the door and stopped in your tracks. "Thank you Ezekiel and sorry your bringing you into this mess." You slammed his front door and ran into the night to the only person who could help you, someone who hadn't seen in a long time. Your father.


	3. What makes a hunter?

You stared at the wooden door to a grand house, one that you hadn't been to in so long. You grabbed the large handle of a devil and slammed it against the oak, the booming echoing off everything inside. The door swung open to reveal a very familiar old Butler.

"Charles? May I-"

"Young miss! Your father has been waiting for you, come in, come in!" You were taken back by his happy atmosphere and demeanor, he's usually a composed and stern man. You began to think that maybe you'd been gone for too long for Charles to have missed you.

He pushed on one of the grand doors slightly and shuffled in without you. "Master the young lady has returned."

A deep gruff voice answered. "Enter."

You walked past Charles into the living room, a large fire lit up with its light clawing its way as close as it could to the ceiling, dancing and fighting with the darkness hidden within these walls. A large chair sat angled towards you and catching the light touches of the fire, a familiar man occupied it.

Your father slowly lifted his head from a good book to reveal a face you'd almost forgotten. His black beard lined his strong jaw with dots of grey, his puffy hair slicked back with a thick line of grey amongst the black. Lines traced his smooth face as he squinted his grey and green eyes at you, shifting centuries of memories about. He rose from his chair in his three piece suit with a pocket watch chain, his height was still overwhelming to any as well as his broad build. 

He walked over to you with a stern look, his feet came to rest in front of yours as he towered over you and looked down. You removed your hunters hat and mask then dropped them on the floor. You looked up when you heard a tiny sound of a whimper, your eyes dragged up the form before you to show your father in tears.

You held back tears. "I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been kept busy."

He pulled you into his warm chest as he cried a little. "My little baby girl is home, I'm so happy to see you."

"Same here Dad." You wrapped your arms around him and felt the fear, pain and tiredness wash away.

"One month...I haven't seen you in one month!" Your father pulled you away and held your upper arms. "You know I require to see my little petal every day!"

"Dad...remember we talked about this, I've grown up now. Every weekend was our compromise."

Your father turned and sulked like a child in his chair as he dropped down into it. "Well!! That's not good enough petal."

You sighed as you rolled your eyes and sat down on the large red sofa opposite him, your families signature colour. You peeled off your trench coat as you spoke to your father. "You can be a right five year old sometimes dad, remember what mum used to say."

"I know! I know! You don't have to tell me...."

"If only the others could see this side of you..." You sat back and relaxed in the warmth of your only family member.

"You are just like her sometimes."

"In what way?"

You dad picked up a tea pot on the side and poured you a cup. "Always telling me off, but as I told her a love a demon feels is....well...It's not as fleeting as a humans."

You pulled off your gloves then took the tea cup in your hands making them hug the warmth of the drink. "I know that."

"You'll find love some day my petal."

"I already have."

Your father studied your blushing face as you thought of Levi. "What has he done to you?"

"N-nothing! Please don't kill him! He's only kissed me, held my hand and hugged me. Oh and well....he gave me his initials."

"His?" Your father leaned back as he covered his mouth in concern, his daughter really had found the one. "This is....he must..."

"Don't worry Dad, I won't leave you alone."

Your father and you talked for a while about memories together and your mother, how sweet she was and how she seemed to shout at your fathers childish behavior a lot when you had been born. How troublesome your life had been recently but your only bright light had been Levi, but you tried not to mention his name just in case your father did hunt him down. 

Your father took a sip from his tea and went quite before addressing you. "We both know you didn't come here for the company, when I hugged you....you were shaking...petal? What's wrong?"

The image of the collectors eyes came into vision, you heard a smash then felt pain. You looked down at your hands to see them covered in blood and hot tea. "Ah sorry Dad and to Charles...."

He knelt down in front of you as Charles handed him first aid. "It must be bad for your to lose your composure my dear."

"I went back to our old city, to see if I could discover anything..."

He flinched only slightly at your words, your father was always a strong man, unmoving and fierce, but your words had bothered him. "And?"

"I found some strange markings on the floor, I've never seen anything like it in my hunting days."

"Then I'll go with you next time to look, was that the issue?"

"No."

Your father sat next to you and leaned forward to look at you down turned eyes. "Then what was it?"

"I met a Collector....I looked it in the eyes and it.....it just nodded at me." Your father's warmth left you as he got up and walked to a large portrait of your mother. "Dad?"

"The one thing that never happened to your mother was a Collector nodding at her, she would be so......to know that happened she'd...."

"I don't understand, what does it mean?"

Your father pulled a painting of your mother picture away to reveal a box in the wall, he pulled it out and held it with both hands as he walked closer. "This is something your mother gave to me when you were only a baby. She knew that you'd be a hunter too, you had this fire within you." He handed you the box after he sat next to you. "It's the last gift from your mother."

You ran your fingers over the carefully crafted box. "Mother made this?"

"Yes, but it's what inside that's important."

You opened the box to reveal a letter, a book and a necklace with a symbol matching the books. It looked like a shield with deer horns inside. You pulled out the letter and read the last ever words you'd ever know from your mother. 

_'Dear my sweet little girl, I hope you are living a life that is full of wonder and beauty. I hope you have found love and have that cute tea shop that you always wanted. But, I'm afraid this letter is not about sweet things my darling sweetie, no it's about The Hunter's War. For many years Hunters, like myself have been fighting to protect anyone in need and to destroy anything that wishes harm to others. The symbol you see inside this box is the mark of the Hunter, the shield means to protect and the horns to hunt. Hunters go back longer than you could imagine and had a code of life. However, I fear that someone is targeting us one by one, not many are left my sweet and I fear that if you read this letter then I too have been....I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up into a beautiful flower, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for many of your firsts or in trying times. But know I love you so much. That is why I am leaving you this book, it is called the Hunter's War. Inside this book contains everything you need to know about our creed, our life and our goal. It has details about beasts that other guides do not. Treat it well and use it to keep living. I know this is a lot to take in my sweet and I know you were probably given this by your father because you came across something that you truly fear, but know this. Fear doesn't make you weak, it just reminds you that you have a strong desire to live. Use that fear like the Hunters as a strength, use it to power you to save others and become the Hunter that I know you will be. I love you so much my sweet little girl, so, so much. Love Mum x'_

You shook as you read the last words, you covered your eyes with your arm and let the tears run. You felt your father's arms pull you close as you wept quietly. You dragged your arm across your eyes. "Am I...Am I really the only one left?"

"I'm afraid so, you are the last of the known Hunters, but there may be others out there hiding."

"What's the Hunter's War? This book?" 

"Yes and no, the War has been the fight that Hunters have been part of for centuries to bring peace and safety to all of the world. It has been a never ending war."

You put on your mothers necklace and gripped the symbol. "Then I'm going to be the one that ends it."

"I had no doubts."

You opened the book and flicked through it seeing drawings of creatures, some of which you have yet to encounter. You stopped as you saw a familiar drawing of a Collector, so you read. "Collectors...known for hunting down anything and taking their souls to increase it's power. The origin of Collectors is unknown but they are highly dangerous, their skill in combat are superior to many, maybe all Hunters. Then It just goes on to explain some of their combat abilities and special powers....wait this is it. If a Collector looks at a Hunter and bows it's head or nods, the Collector is simply acknowledging the Hunters strength and ability. The Hunter sees it as it's superior. Note this has only happened to one Hunter on record, our founder. Do not make contact with the Collector to test this."

You father leaned back with a smug smile on his face. "So my daughter is too powerful for a Collector."

You slammed the book closed. "It's not possible, I couldn't be."

"That's because you haven't been using everything within you to your true potential." He poked your cheek.

"It may have been my imagination..."

"Trust me, when you lock eyes with a collector or even see one it's impossible to imagine anything."

"What about you? Do they fear you?"

Your father tilted his head in thought. "I may have come across one once, but it cost me a lot....You should rest here tonight and ask the Maker for some time off, you've been pushing yourself too much. Besides there's a Demon's ball soon where all the pure bloods and their children meet."

"Lu's idea?"

"Who else....no go on off to bed with you."

You kissed your father's head. "Night Dad, and thank you."

"Any time, I'm always here for you because you're all I have left."

You closed the door behind you and followed Charles to your old room, a good nights rest was just what you needed. You were beginning to think that maybe visiting your father more often was a good idea.

 

 

You father span his pocket watch in his hand, he pressed the switch causing it to flip open to reveal a picture of his wife, his daughter and himself together. He smiled to himself, although he had lost the love of his life, he still had the best thing that had ever been created. He clicked it shut and looked up to see Lucifer on his sofa hugging your coat to his face and sighing.

"That's my daughters coat."

Lu flinched and threw the coat across the sofa. "Buddy! How's it been Azazel?"

"Do you have affection towards my daughter?"

"I was admiring the stitching...." Lucifer felt his best friends glare make him feel hot. "Uhh how come you've gone grey? We don't age..."

"I've chosen it this way for the sake of my daughter to feel some sense of normal....which is why I do not want you to lay a finger on her."

Lucifer couldn't help but think, too late. "I won't, so I've brought my right hand man with me as we need to discuss things with you."

Azazel looked up to see Levi enter the room, he had a certain kind of elegance about him. Although he would hate anyone touching his daughter he would happily introduce his successor to you. "What kind of things?"

Levi sat down and offered your father the vial of tar blood you gave him. "This stuff has been infecting beasts, mind telling us what it is?"

"Hmmm." Azazel tipped it and moved it about. "It's interesting stuff but I cannot add anything more to what we discussed before when you showed me just the black liquid, though it seems to combine very well with the blood..."

"Prophet knows more about this than us...I can see that she is here." Levi looked to your coat and mask on the arm of the sofa. "May we have a word?"

"Unfortunately no, my daughter had a rather nasty encounter today."

"Is she okay?" Levi leaned forward with a small expression breaking his normal calm composure.

"She's perfectly fine, a nights rest is needed and time off I believe. Maker uses her too much, as well as us relying on her to do the hard work."

"Then we'll take the torch from her, we have to do our part."

Azazel smiled at Levi. "Ever thought of becoming a Hunter?"

 

 

You woke up in your bed back at home, it'd been two days since you'd seen your father at his house and Ezekiel had granted you time off to recover your strength and mentality. You jumped at the sound of a knock on your door and hurriedly finished changing. "One moment!"

You opened the door to be greeted with a mans back and raven hair. Levi turned around and smiled at you. "Lazy."

"I'm sorry, but I've had time off work."

"Armin said, are you sick?"

"Not anymore."

"Good." Levi handed you a beautiful bunch of flowers and smiled. "Then I wish to take you somewhere."

"I..I...sure...let me put these in water....ah come in."

You ran to your kitchen and arranged them in a vase, you couldn't help but smile at their beauty. These flowers had to have cost him a lot of money, flowers were few and far these days.

"You ready?" 

You jumped and turned as Levi entered the room. "Yes, they're beautiful thank you."

Levi walked closer to you making you feel small, his large hand soothed your cheek. "I'm glad."

"Are you okay?"

"I was worried about you."

You couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine."

Levi's hand snaked around your side to your lower back, his pelvis pressed against yours making your heart hammer in your chest. His hot breath was on you lips. "Good." He eyed your lips then back at your glossing over eyes. He leaned forward allowing you to meet him halfway. You kissed sweetly at first over and over, but Levi lightly nipped your bottom lip making you gasp. He delved in deep enjoying the full taste and feel of your heat, his body pressed against you completely heating you up more. Your butt hurt as the side pushed back against Levi's weight directing you towards it. 

You gasped and hummed as Levi nipped at your ear, his tongue tracing the line of your jaw. His hand dragged up your body, across your desperate for his attention breast and to your necklace. He ripped it off in his hand. Before you could protest at his actions he began devouring your neck, he bit and sucked at the skin causing you to shudder and moan his name. Levi held you by your back as your knees weakened under his touch.

Levi pulled away to look down at your panting and pink face. "Now I have marked you in another way." He returned your necklace to it's rightful spot, but it failed to cover the mark. "Apologies but it seems I made the mark bigger than anticipated, but those noises you were making were...." Levi cover his mouth with his hand and turned his head to the side, his face flushing. His eyes looked to you. "You're hard to resist, I can't wait to devour you completely."

You grabbed his cravat and pulled him to your level. "That was unfair, playing dirty like that." You ran your lips along his jaw line and whispered in his ear. "But I agree, I cannot wait either." You pecked his cheek and left him in a state of shock, you turned and called to him. "Come on then, you said you had somewhere to take me right?"

"C-Coming..."

You stood next to a horse and looked at Levi. "Now this is interesting, no carriage..."

Levi climbed on and helped you up to sit behind him. "Hold on tight."

"As you wish." You snaked your arms around his waist and hugged him, you could feel his muscles move and shudder under your touch. 

Levi adjusted himself in his seat, he could feel every inch of your body against his back and begged that you couldn't see him blushing at his thoughts of you. "Let's go."

You watched the city rush past as Levi charged you both forward, the strange looks the both you were getting was amusing to you. But, in this moment the heat and feel of Levi was luxury. The city died down and the country side came into view, you moved your head to the side to look at where you were going only to see a huge forest ahead. "We're going in there?"

"Don't worry, it's only big ass trees nothing more."

"So poetic." Levi began to slow the horse down to a walk allowing you to look at the towering trees. "I take that sarcasm back, they really are big ass trees."

Levi laughed. "Told you."

"It's so quiet..."

"I come out here often, sometimes at night to see the stars clearly. It's so peaceful."

"I guess this is what freedom feels like..."

"We're still trapped behind those shields, like cattle."

"Well I haven't given up hope, some day we wont need them."

Levi looked back at you. "Always so positive."

You kissed his cheek. "That's why we match, you have a negative and highlight the true cruelness of the word and I just bring in a little light."

Levi moved one of his hands from the reins and ran it along your hand. "I'm happy I met you."

"Me too, so is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No." Levi pulled the reins and directed the horse to ancient ruins of pure white, he followed along a path until the trees cleared and revealed a temple.

"Wow..."

"The worshipers who live here were kind enough to let me bring you, they have something very special here." Levi helped you off the horse and led the way while holding your hand up the staircase to the top of a hill. "Close your eyes."

"I'll trip."

"Then I'll catch you." You sighed then closed your eyes and felt Levi's warm hands guide you carefully up the last steps. "Open."

You slowly opened your eyes to see a beautiful large pure white dragon resting in the large field. "Levi he's....beautiful..."

The elder nodded his head allowing you to step forward for a closer look, you took your shoes off and allowed your bare feet to feel the soft touch of the green grass. You wondered closer. You jumped as the Dragon raised its head and looked at you with pure ice blue eyes, it crawled closer. The elders grabbed Levi and pulled him away. You heard Levi shout your name but the elders stopped him. "It's too dangerous, we have to let him decide." 

The Dragon crawled closer, its height over baring you lifted your hand out in front of it. The elders held their breath and Levi wished he'd never brought you here, but something surprised them. The Dragon lowered its head to your hand then leaned into your touch, its eyes closed as it hummed. You laughed away tears. "So beautiful..."

You rubbed its head then pulled away as Levi called you. "How did you?"

"I don't know but it's amazing come here." The Dragon nudged your body with his head making you fuss him more. "Alright boy I haven't forgotten about you, now play nice this is a man I love."

Levi walked closed and took your outstretched hand. "Are you sure?"

"Very, he's a big softy.....like you." You pulled Levi closer then shifted his hand from yours to the dragons head. "Wait for it."

The dragon felt Levi's being and soul, as it did yours, then leaned into Levi's touch. "He's.....beautiful."

The dragon pulled away and demanded your attention. "Alright alright calm down Mr." You sat on the grass making the dragon lie down and place its head in your lap. "This is the best Levi, thank you."

"This wasn't my intention."

The elders walked closer and admired you. "Miss? You must be something special for him to care for you as he does, this dragon is ancient and has only ever liked one other person like you."

"Who?"

"The original Hunter." You froze at his words, you had hidden your mothers necklace so no one knew, did this mean something? "You are very special indeed."

You smiled. "No, I'm just me."

"Well I think a feast should be perfect to celebrate this joyful day! Please join us, we will make a room for you both."

"Ah wait we....and he's gone....can we share a room Levi?"

Levi smiled at you as he petted the dragon with you. "I won't do anything to you, I promise."

You flushed. "I-I know that."

"Unless you want me to?"

You looked up in shock but before you could speak the dragon nudged Levi onto his back, you couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like someone will protect me from you."

Levi sighed. "It seems so."

The elders beckoned you and Levi to the feast down below, but someone wanted you to stay. "Don't worry fella, I'll be back to say hello okay? I promise." You kissed the dragons head and took Levi's hand. "Be good!"

You sat around a fire and enjoyed the good food and fantastic company, the music was lively and Levi looked perfectly relaxed in robes. You adjusted your robes slightly, they were only men here so the robes were not right for you. Levi looked over to you, he leaned over and whispered in your ear. "Something wrong?"

"I ah umm, it doesn't fit properly so I'm showing a lot of um, you know..." 

Levi looked down and noticed you were right, your chest kept wanting to say hello. "Ah....well I could ask for something....." Levi thought a moment and looked at your pink cheeks and chest, the thoughts he was having. His demon instincts were kicking in. "Or we could just."

"L-Levi?" You face became redder as Levi leaned closer to your neck. 

He pulled away catching himself in time. "Ah, I'm sorry."

You kissed him sweetly. "Don't be...it's umm been on my mind too...think I'm gonna go dance."

Levi watched you shoot up and join the elders dancing around the fire to the music, he couldn't help but sigh at his disgusting intentions getting the better of him. But he couldn't deny it any longer, he wanted to spoil you endlessly as well as devour you over and over until you both couldn't take it anymore. 

"She's a keeper that one." Levi turned to look at the great elder.

"Great Elder, it's an honor."

"You worry too much boy, you've lost many people I can see that, but you shouldn't let it be who you are. Let the girl see you for you, even if it is an animal or....a demon. If she is who I believe her to be and her heart, then trust in her."

Levi stared at the old man as he smiled then looked at you, Levi dragged his eyes away and watched as you laughed and danced around without a care in the world. He couldn't believe how clueless you were at how truly magnificent and breath taking you appeared to him. Levi found himself walking towards you, you eyed him and stopped. You panted. "You okay?"

His usual calm demeanor and unreadable face always made you worry about what was going on in his head, Levi took your hands and span you around on the spot. "I'm fine little shit. Now get moving, you wanna dance right?"

"What?" You titled your head.

Levi clicked his tongue. "I wanna show you all of me, even the less gentleman side of me. Got it brat?"

Levi grabbed your lower back and pulled you hard against his body. "Y-yes sir!"

 

 

You laughed as you walked the stairs up to the dragon with Levi, you turned to face Levi as he continued his dirty joke. You couldn't stop laughing making you lose your balance, Levi caught you in time and tutted at you. "Clumsy."

"Sorry, but you're really funny. I don't know why you hid this side of you."

"Most people hate me for me, Erwin and Hange are the only ones that seem to like me."

"Well I like you." 

Levi stared at you with his steel eyes. "Tch, brat....you can be very cute sometimes." You squealed as Levi scooped you up into his arms. "Now do me a favour and stop being a clumsy shit, stay still and let me carry you."

"That's two favours..."

Levi threw you up in the air slightly and caught you making you laugh. "Talking back huh? That's dangerous." He leaned closer and nipped your neck. "I'll have to punish bad girls."

You hummed and leaned you head on his shoulder. "Tell me more about you."

"What's to tell?"

"Well, you've only told me a little about your childhood."

"I watched my mother die and my uncle was a bastard...I learned from an excellent teacher how to fight for myself, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be as successful and as powerful as I am now. I visit him often. He has a daughter a little younger than me, he said one day we should meet because I am like family to him."

You smiled. "I think it's a good idea."

"You're not scared I'm gonna leave you for her?"

"If you do I'll just have to kill you, or make your house a mess."

"Fair point you brat."

Levi let you down in front of the dragon as it slowly woke and raised its head. "Hey buddy, I'm back like I promised." You sat down next to the dragon and watched Levi stared at the floor for a moment then at you. "It's not that dirty Levi." You lifted you leg up causing the robe to slip and show you skin shinning under the moons rays.

He sat down and eyed the exposed flesh down to the robes cover over more, delicate parts. "No it's not."

You petted the dragon until he lay his head next to you and slept, you lean on your one hand making the robe slip down and show your shoulder. "Ah sorry Levi, this thing is just too big." 

Levi leaned over running his lips over your skin to your cheek and kissed. "I don't mind."

Your eyes wandered down Levi's chest and saw the muscle become exposed slightly. "Ah...wow..." You reached out and traced your fingers over the bumps making Levi shudder. "They're real? Wow...." 

Levi grabbed your hand and pulled you onto his lap. "Careful brat...I might not be able to stop myself this time."

You kissed Levi sweetly. "Well, you'll have to wait because I have a family get together in a few days time and afterwards I need to tell you something important. It's nothing bad just...important to me okay?" 

"Okay." Levi kissed you deeply. "I have something to tell you as well, we'll do it together."

"Promise." Levi lay back with you in his arms and looked up at the stars, he smiled as he heard you giggle at the act then gasp at how beautiful the night was out here. The dragon moved its head closer to you. "You know some day, after everything is fixed I'd like a house out here so I could see these stars, live a peaceful life and for my children to have a mother that stays with them until I'm an old fart." But you knew that due to your demon blood, you'd never age any more. 

"I hope I'm in that vision too."

You leaned on Levi's chest and looked down at him. "I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else."

"I love you."

You stared at Levi for a moment and knew his words were sincere and real. "Levi..."

He called your name and sat up to face you. "I'm not one for fancy words, I have foul language and I hate almost everyone but....I really do love you."

"I know...." You tapped your forehead against his. "I love you too." It felt like a weight had been lifted from your body as you said those words, like they had been dying to get out. You laughed at your words and looked into his eyes, your dad was right, when a demon loves they love quickly, strongly and passionately. Once they've found the one, they can never love another soul. Levi was the one for you for eternity, no one else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but maaaaay have gotten inspired by jeffrey dean morgan as your dad....he's just so cool! xD Isn't your dad the best!? I just love him and he's so wonderful to you. 
> 
> Nawwh bit of romance there for you squishy people. I've been dying to find the perfect moment for you and him to be together in bliss. But, I've been holding back on your romance with him because you have that little secret keeping you from him. He will know about you as Prophet some day, and you're ready to tell him so you can give your whole heart to him. 
> 
> For Levi as well! He's finally opened up to you and become his true self. He's so worried about telling you he's a demon and Lucifer's right hand man! It will be hard for him as well because he's never really known love before. There will be more sweet moments between you two once you've reached the opening up to each other point.
> 
> Now for the future of the main story....a lot is coming...a lot of dangerous things. As well as some SnK characters, yes people, more of Eren, Mikasa, Erwin, Jean, Armin and the wonderful Hange! The more you and Levi open up the more you learn about those guys ;) enjoy.


	4. Battle cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the delay, Christmas came crashing in and family members and well....my writing schedule is a mess but I'm back and I'm gonna get back on track for you all!

You tucked a strand of hair out of the way and sighed at you image in the mirror, Ezekiel had given you some time off hunting and you had filled that time with Levi. Yesterday was the perfect date seeing that Dragon, but the night was not so much. The Elders had made a room for you each, you on other ends of the grounds, so Levi had been rather grumpy to be separated from you. But tonight was going to be different, tonight was the festival and you'd closed the shop allowing Armin to have more time off. 

The booming knock at your front door broke your memories, you hurried to open with the bubbling excitement Levi always placed in you only to be surprised. Erwin smiled at you as Hange jumped out behind his back. "Umm afternoon Erwin, Hange and....oh! Hi Eren, Armin, Jean and Mikasa. The whole gangs here huh?"

Erwin bowed. "Pardon for the intrusion but-"

"Levi seemed rather excited about something!" Hange butted in. "So we managed to get it out of with in the end, well Erwin did! We were jealous..."

"We wanted to see you as well, it's been so long." Erwin went to kiss your hand but was swatted away by Levi.

Levi clicked his tongue as he took your hand and led you away from his shouting friends, you went to speak but Levi beat you to it. "Ignore those idiots, today is for me and you."

"But they're following?"

Levi yanked you through the growing crowd with his friends shouting after him, he weaved in an out like he was a trained killer. You totted on your heels after him, desperate to get some space from the suffocating mound of people. "This way."

Levi pulled you into an alley, your back pressed against the wall and Levi's whole body against yours making you blush. The heat from his body was soothing, but his clean cologne scent was intoxicating. "Umm Levi?"

"Quiet."

You watched him eye his friends as they fought the crowd more for any sign of you both. "Levi?" You were having trouble breathing, you weren't sure whether it was the pressure of his body against yours or, the physical contact and desperate need for him. 

"I said quiet."

"But."

Levi squeezed his hands into fists by you head, the leather of his gloves crying in your ears. He turned to face you, his steel eyes burning into you. "What part of quiet do you not understand?"

"I'm sorry, but...I can't umm." You wiggled slightly only to brush Levi in all the pleasurable places.

Levi heard his friends shout him, they were too close for comfort. His pressed closer to you, his hand on your hip the other on the side of your face and next. His hot breath sent shivers down your spine as he spoke in your ear. "Maybe I'll have to make you shut up brat."

"Le-" Levi captured your lips, he was desperately hungry for you. You could just about breathe before, but now all air and sanity had escaped you.

Levi's hand kneaded your hip desperately as his lips dragged across your skin to your neck. "I need you so badly."

All you could muster was a moan. "Levi." You could kick yourself for not wearing your trousers so he could easily slip his hand down. 

Levi moaned your name into you ear as your wandering hands brushed him in a yearning place, your eyes locked onto his glazed ones. You told yourself this was it until a squealing giggle from a girl and cheering came from the street, the parade had started. Levi placed his head on the wall next to you ear. "Sh-shit, sorry. That was disgusting of me, in a place like this. You deserve better."

"I like how highly you think of me." You laughed as you took Levi's hand, you followed him towards the warmth of the crowd but stopped to look into the darkness.

"Something wrong?"

"There's...something lurking in the shadows tonight, I can see it."

Levi pulled you towards him as if he was shielding you. "We'll stick to the light and large groups of people. Come on lets find my friends."

 

 

Hange held a teddy up into the air and screamed "I BEAT YOUR STUPID GAME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Erwin chuckled, Levi tutted, Eren and Armin seemed scared, Jean was focused on the delighted glow on Mikasa's face. You, well, you were too distracted by the things moving in the shadows, something bad was going to happen tonight. 

You heard Levi call your name then tap his knuckles on your forehead. "Hey brat? I've been calling your name for a while. What you doing? You looked like you can't shit."

"Nothing."

Levi stopped you from joining the others. "Somethings up, you usually laugh at my jokes."

"Oh? Sorry I wasn't listening fully, sorry."

"Talk to me."

You couldn't, you couldn't tell him you are a hunter at night, you couldn't tell him you put your life on the line all the time. "I just wanted to be alone with you."

"Why do all that to get me alone for a bit?"

"So I can do this." You pulled him by his cravat and kissed him on the lips. 

"Y-y-you didn't have to get me alone."

"Oh you want those lot to see?"

Levi looked at his loud friends. "You're right."

You skipped ahead and turned to Levi. "Come on, we have plenty more to do oup!" Your back hit something tall and hard, you looked up to be greeted with a pair of familiar beautiful eyes and perfect face smiling down at you. "Ryuu! Hi! I thought you hated people?"

You turned to face your partner surrounded by women, he was covered in stall prizes he'd won. "Yeah but I felt like having some fun, I also hoped I'd bump into you!"

The girls complained at his words and sparkling eyes for you. "Aww you're sweet, so do you remember Levi from a month back? Well we're together!"

Levi stepped closer and placed his arm around your waist, the girls squealed at his charm and beauty. Ryuu shook Levi's right hand. "Pleasure to see you again Mr Ackerman, please take good care of her. If not I'm sure there are three other men waiting to grab her." 

Levi had no clue who he meant by these words, but you did. Ezekiel, Lucifer and Ryuu himself were the other men. Levi felt Ryuu slight squeeze in the shake and understood that the man in front of him was on the list. "Don't worry, I won't ever let her go."

"Good! Now come here!" Ryuu opened his arms for you, you shrugged and hugged him only to hear him whisper. "Stay alert, there's things in the shadows and Ezekiel is needy for you."

You pulled away and smiled. "Thank you Ryuu, we'll see you around."

"As always, it has been a pleasure." Ryuu waved in his cute way making the girls giggle, but you saw the real emotion in his eyes and it wasn't good. Both of you had felt a real darkness and evil in the air outside of the festival area. 

Levi squeezed your hip and pulled you closer as a surge of darkness rushed past, something was angry and wanted blood. You looked up to Levi, his face was emotionless to the untrained eye. But to you, a woman who loved him you could see he was concerned. You looked ahead as you caught up with your friends, everyone seemed to be covering up that they were on edge. It made you wonder whether these people had supernatural connections. 

 

 

You laughed at Levi's dry joke as Hange puffed her cheeks in frustration at him, you froze on the spot and felt something grip you at your core. Your keen eyes looked to the right just as Dove exploded from the building and flew across the crowd to land inside another house. Rino stumbled into the crowd covered in blood, he collapsed to screams of terror. You took the moment to run to his side while everyone was distracted. 

"Rino?"

"Prophet? Is that really you?"

"What's happened?"

"An....Empusa....It's after Ezekiel..."

"Hold on Rino, hold on." You pulled out one of your emergency health potion and stabbed it into him. "That should keep you going, I will stop this thing, I promise."

Levi looked for you desperately, he locked onto your form crouching with a man covered in blood. He ran and skidded on his feet to your side as the shriek of a Empusa called into the night. "We've got to go, now."

Levi called your name as Rino squeezed your hand, tears threatened to fall as you knew Rino might not make it through. Levi called your name again, you wiped your eyes. "I'm coming."

You took Levi's hand as you charged down the street together, the buildings exploding and caught fire as the Empusa laughed at her destruction around her. Levi picked you up into his arms. "Hold on tight."

"Okay, I trust you." Levi nodded and ran faster then you'd ever seen a human move, he jumped up and landed on the roof of a building. "How?"

"Just hold on!" Levi ran across the tiled roof as the Empusa flew up into the sky and screamed in delight, she turned to face you and Levi and screamed.

"Levi!? She's coming for us."

Levi looked back as the woman with flames for hair, bat wings and claws that could rip a diamond flew towards them. "Tell me left or right when she attacks, got it?"

"Okay! LEFT!"

Levi jumped to his right in time to see the roof obliterate around the creatures hand, her eyes locked onto Levi's as he gave her a side glance with his red ones. She recoiled back in fear, she felt the burning hatred and demonic evil emit from Levi. She stayed back a moment before screaming in frustration at her cowardice. She wasn't going to let this demon be her undoing, her failure, maybe she could have him. Her eyes scanned his beautiful body until she saw how he held a woman in his arms. She screamed again, she had to kill this woman before she could have her new lover.

"RIGHT!" You hugged Levi tighter as he leaped backwards, his eyes locking onto the Empusa again, but her gazed was fixed on the bundle in his arms, a bundle he loved with his whole life. It infuriated Levi more knowing that this thing was now seeing you as it's main target, it was not going to let this thing die quickly. "Levi?" He didn't listen to you as he faced the Empusa face on dodging its attacks for you. You kissed his neck making him focus on your voice. "Levi, put me somewhere safe, I'll be okay." 

"Alright, but we need a distract-" Ezekiel jumped up in the air, his beautiful long thing sword ripping the air with a whistle as he twisted an attack at the Empusa. 

The Empusa flew back in pain as it skin burned from the blessed blades. Ezekiel looked at you and smiled, but his smile faded as he looked at Levi. "Get her somewhere safe, I'll handle this until Prophet comes."

Levi nodded. "Thank you Maker." Levi jumped off the roof and began running down the empty street hearing random noises from beasts. "Something is not right tonight." Levi opened the front door of his house in the rich part of town and sat you on his sofa. "Stay here okay? I'm going to check on Erwin."

"I'll be okay, go they need you. Just please be safe."

Levi kissed you, his lips lingering for a while. "Promise."

You watched Levi give you one last loving look before closing his door and locking it, it was perfect timing. "I'm going to kill ever last one of those bastards." You stood up and cut you thumb with your knife and dragged a line down your arm as you chanted a spell, darkness span around your legs. The smoke wrapped around you and clawed at your flesh, as everything cleared you shrugged your shoulders in your hunting coat and looked up at yourself in the mirror. You were in your hunting gear, you pulled your cleaver out and clicked the button causing ice to coat it instead of fire. You opened Levi's window and jumped out into the night. 

 

 

Snake looked behind him at Dove's weak frame, she shuddered as she lifted herself up with a broken and bruised face to the blonde green tipped haired man. "Snake?"

"Don't worry short stuff, I've got this."

Dove held her side and laughed followed by a cough of blood. "I'll uhhh, get you for that."

Snake snapped his whip blade at the hungry creatures drawn by Dove's blood, he smiled as he raised his hand allowing snakes to leap out and attack as many as possible. He twisted to the side as an Empusa came screaming towards him, her nails catching his face. "SHIT!" Snake stumbled back as the blood trickled down his face, he licked the blood at the Empusa. "Mmm, I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart bitch."

She cackled. "You're too weak, you'll never catch me."

"You sure?"

She looked down to see a needle in her side, Snake had stabbed her just as she had scratched him. "YOU!"

"Come and get me!" She flew at Snake, her eyes widened as a frozen cleaver came down in front of her cutting cleanly into her hands. She skidded on the floor as she screamed and writhed in pain. You stood up and flicked your blade free of her tainted blood. "PROPHET!"

You smiled at Snake. "Sorry I'm late, now let's see what we can find out from this thing."

The Empusa kicked and crawled away as you and Snake grew closer. "Stay away! I'll kill you!"

"You're already dead." You crouched down and touched her blood then drew you hand close to study her blood. "Snake's poison is working its way round, and with the added hand loss your heart is pumping your blood faster to heal the wound, which it wont. So, the poison is getting spread fast then it should."

"N-no..."

"However, we do have an antidote and I can fix your hands if you help us."

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Who attack my friend Rino?"

The Empusa looked to Dove who stumbled closer. "The one that chased after that handsome man with the woman in his arms, she's fighting your leader."

"Next question...who sent you here?"

"I can't..." She gritted her teeth in pain.

"Tell us." You stood up and pointed your blade at her neck. "Now."

"I can't, I swore to them and my leader to never speak a word."

"Why?"

She cackled with laughter as she fell back in weakness, her breathing slowed. "Because..." Her hair fire was dying. "It's our time to rise."

"Who's?"

"The half bloods, the outcasts. For too long we've been hated, down trodden on, it's time for us to take control."

"We don't have the right."

She laughed and looked at you. "Nor do you to say we don't, we are far more powerful than humans and pure's. It's ours for the taking." She began coughing blood up. "And who are you half blood to stop this?"

You pulled your necklace out of your shirt to show the symbol of you and your mother. "Because I am the last Hunter."

The Empusa's eyes widened. "No, it can't be....they said you were all dead....they promised us.....we'd be.......free....they lied." The light faded from her eyes as her mouth hung open. 

Dove held her arm as she looked at you. "A true Hunter? You're one?"

You turned towards Rino's body on the floor, your necklace now on show. "Yes."

"Then maybe there is hope left for us all if it's you."

Snake smiled. "I'll follow you no matter what."

You knelt down next to Rino, you lifted his head up as he coughed into your arms. "Breathe Rino, we're going to get you through this." 

Dove began crying next to Snake as he held her for comfort. Rino smiled though blood soaked teeth. "I'm not sure if that's gonna happen Prophet, I only wish I could have fought with you side by side."

"You will, just hold on until Bud gets here." You looked up and saw Bud running with Arthur towards you, their clothes covered in blood. "Bud! I need your help."

He skidded on his knees and looked over Rino. "Prophet I..."

"You are the smartest out of all of us and best with medicine, I know you can help him."

"Prophet..."

"At least try something." Bud sat back on his legs as Arthur bowed his head, Shadow ran closer with Trix only to stop in their tracks and look away. "Why isn't anyone doing anything? God damn it! Do something! I gave him my healing injector! You have to try something!"

Snake held your arm. "Prophet..."

"Saying my name wont do a fucking thing! BUD!?"

Bud ran his hand over Rino's face. "I'm sorry but he's gone, there's nothing I can do. May the good grace's guide him."

You looked down at his peaceful face covered in dried blood. "No...he....he's still...."

Dove screamed in pain as she cried in Snake's arms, he patted her back as he felt her pain and loss at losing her partner and husband. You brushed his hair in a soothing manner as you looked down at his face, the light and warmth was fading from him. His skin was turning into flecks of ash, they slowly peeled away in the breeze and danced down the street and up into the rays of the full moon. Everyone watched him swirl and dance away, but you kept looking down at Rino as he slowly fell away. His weight reduced until all you could see was your own body and the cobblestone floor as the last bit of Rino flew away. 

Snake held Dove and looked to Shadow and Trix. "It's too dangerous here for you two and Dove, non of you three can handle this kind of enemy but us four here. Round up any civilian in the area and get them to safety."

The two nodded as Trix held Dove close to his chest. "You can trust us Snake." He looked at your form as you sat there staring at your empty hands. "Prophet? Give them hell."

Your hands flinched at his words, a deep seething hatred and rage began to build up, your demon side of you was gaining control. As everything talked about their battle plan you stood up slowly and pulled your cleaver to your side, you gritted your teeth as you walked through your friends. They turned to look at you as the clacking of your shoes grew in tempo, dark shadows ran up your legs with your curves. As you leaped up into the air with a scream your hat flew off revealing your long horns going back with your hair, your large black wings sprouted from your back as you flew towards the Empusa. 

 

 

Levi flipped backwards as the Empusa Queen did a quick claw attack, his feet landed on the tiled roof. Ezekiel looked at Levi, a cut on his perfect cheek. "This woman is difficult, we need more power." 

They both parted left and right as she came crashing down between them, laughing at the tiles splintered and tore through their clothes. "Come on boys! Just give your bodies to me and I promise I'll make everyone's lives end quickly!"

Levi lashed at her cutting her gut, she stumbled back as he spat his words at her. "Never you twisted bitch."

She held her stomach and mocked pain. "Oh help me, I'm bleeding!" She began to laugh as steam rose from the wound. "Fools! Your blessed blade and one of fire do nothing to me!"

She screamed and flew back as a gust of ice shards flew at her. "What about ice?" You walked forward with your palm facing her.

She laughed as she slowly pulled the shard out of her shoulder and licked her blood. "Mmmm finally a lover with my tastes." You slashed your sword sending out a force of ice towards her, she rolled out the way as you walked closer. She looked behind as buildings exploded with ice and snow. "You, your a monster."

You grinned at her. "Thank you for noticing."

Ezekiel stared at you in admiration and love. "Prophet? What happened?"

The ground began to ice over below you. "Rino is dead, because of her. So, I've cut and ripped my way though her army to her."

"My....children?" Her eyes widened at your words. Levi simply stared at you as he studied your wings he noticed they were unfinished, a sign you were a half blood. However, most would only be able to summon one wing, you had to be really powerful to summon both as strongly as you had done. The Queen looked at your neck and saw the symbol. "You're just like him....the original hunter....you look just like him!" She flew up into the air. "That bastard killed all my lovers! DIE!"

You smiled at her. "You first." You braced your feet then jumped up towards her and slashed the air sending snow fluttering down, you rolled onto a roof and swung your sword sending shards towards her. You used your wings to send you up higher then you could normally jump, you grabbed the edge of the clock tower and braced your feet on the stone, you pushed with force and flapped your black wings sending you towards the Queen.

She caught you in her arms as she flew up. "I'm gonna drop you and watch your splat!"

You pulled out your small knife and ripped it into her wing causing her to scream. "Come with me." You both hurtled towards the roof tops, she clawed and bit at you. You kicked her allowing you to twist in the air and grab her before you both hit the roof top and broke through to the bottom floor of the house.

A woman screamed as you slowly rose up from the rubble your eyes glowing red, horns long and wings as black as night. Her daughter pulled her mums dress. "Mummy it's okay it's Prophet!" You smiled at the girl from the night Snake grabbed her as she played too late in the street. The Queen lifted herself up and looked at you as you petted the girls head.

"I'm going to rip your guts out!" She dove at your stomach sending you smashing through the wall, you rolled on your back as you kicked her off then skidded on your feet.

"Not dead yet?"

"They told me all true Hunter's were killed by them! The hooded person promised us!!"

You flicked out your cleaver as it covered itself in ice, you pressed the button allowing flames to dance with your ice ability. You charged towards her, she screamed as she clawed at you but only black smoke was in her hands. You appeared at her side and carved at her side, she span and lashed out but you appeared on her other side and slashed. You disappeared and reappeared all around her and kept slashing until she stood bleeding from the mouth. You appeared behind her your teeth gritted in anger. "This is for all the lives you've taken, and my friend Rino." She gasped as she saw your cleaver in front of her, she followed it down and saw it was protruding from her chest. She gasped as she felt your boot on her back as you yanked your blade free. 

You clicked your neck as you faded back to your normal Hunter gear, you sniffed as the body began to burn away, a single tear rolled down the Queen's face. Snake pulled your hat down on your head to hide your hair and face more. He smiled as he wiped the blood from your face. "Thank you." You turned and looked at your fellow hunters, Maker and the pure blood's who always helped you, their leader you called Demon nodded at you. "From all of us, thank you."

You shook on the spot and dropped your cleaver, your knees collided with the cobblestone floor as you looked at you bloodstained gloved hands. "But...it wasn't good enough." Snake knelt down at your side and held you for a moment. You gripped your gloves causing them to creak under the pressure, you looked up to the sky and screamed in pain. Dove looked up and screamed too, one by one everyone looked up to the sky and let out a battle cry, a cry for their fallen comrade, for all the lives lost and how we all knew their would never be an end to this madness.  


	5. The siren

Snow crunched under your boot as your breath danced in front of you in the stagnate night air. You gazed up at the last street lamp, the snow slowly floated past its rays towards you. The moon was hidden from view so the only light you could rely on was your lantern, or flamed cleaver. You used all you energy to move forward into the dark reaches of the night, the biting cold poked and prodded at your flesh through your layers of clothes. 

Rino's funeral had been a emotional one due to Dove leaving the Hunters after, she couldn't bare to be part of a team that took her husband away from her. Shadow and Trix were recovering from injuries while Arthur, Bud, Snake and Ezekiel maintained order in the city. You reached the outer wall barrier your gloved finger tapped the shield sending a ripple, you followed its pattern until it faded away. You shivered as you could feel the dark eyes of hungry and wanting creatures kept outside. You pulled up the collar of your coat around your neck and faded into the empty streets of the outer city.

You stopped at something pink in the snow, you knelt down and pulled a soft doll buried. "Must have been in a hurry..." You tossed the doll up and caught it before placing it on a window sill out of the way. "I hope you find your owner." As you turned turned down the street you heard and unusual sound, like something you've never heard before. You looked up to the sky and heard the sound carry across the quiet night. You grabbed the edge of a house and swiftly climbed to the top, with weak aching joints you pushed yourself up to stand. 

Light pulsed at the edge of the outer barrier, like the the wall was receiving a pulse of energy from something. You looked to the watch towers and saw nothing of concern, your eye dragged around the wall seeing the pulses all over. You jumped off the roof and turned towards where one of the generators was located, there was always two for each part of the city which produce the shield on both the north and south side, but combined together form one giant protection. 

You froze on the spot when you heard the most terrifying noise, the city siren. You shook in place, but not from the cold. You ran towards the generator as the siren echoed out into the cold night air. You skidded to a stop when you saw men frantically fanning the generator as sparks flew, the shield was down. 

 

 

Bud walked to the edge of the city and looked at the shield being produced, part of him was excited that he had been placed with Prophet. He looked over to where you had been located and had watched you walk away from the shield after tapping it. Bud knew he shouldn't be this close to you, but he felt safe knowing the strongest of the the Hunters was nearby. He looked up at the wall and watched it shimmer like usual. 

He furrowed his brows when a spark trickled across it. "That is not meant to happen..." Bud turned to the city and decided it was best to go the generator this side, then check on the other one on the opposite side of the city even if it would take hours. He walked slowly, kicking the snow as he did. Bud was only young, the youngest out of all the Hunter's and was a child at heart but had been forced to read and work hard by his parents. Seeing the snow and being alone gave him a chance to be himself, to be free for once in his life. 

His butt began to become cold as he sat in the snow and made mini snow men, his talent wasn't measurable. Bud could do anything and everything if he wanted to, that's why Ezekiel chose him as the Maker for Bud to be a Hunter. His mother and father were not happy, but he needed freedom and gladly took the job, even if he was young. He stood up and dusted himself off only to freeze in place. His body shook when he heard the long droning sounds of the siren ringing out over the city. 

Bud ran as fast as his short legs could carry him over to the generator nearest him, his heart was thumping in his chest. The only other people who ever heard this siren lived in the other city, not many lived to tell the tale and the true horror of this noise. Bud skidded on the snow and ice onto his knees and hands towards the generator, he looked up and saw you frantically putting out flames with your ice ability. 

Bud stood up and called out to you as he ran closer. "Prophet! What happened!?"

"I don't know Bud, I saw something wrong with the shield and I came over here just to check when....the siren went off!!"

Both of your throats cried in pain as you tried your hardest to shout over the deafening sound. "How busted is this thing!?"

"I've just got the last fire out! You should take a look!"

Bud knelt down and waved some remaining smoke away as he looked at the device. "This thing is ancient! I haven't seen this kind of stuff ever! It's beyond my generation!"

"Can you fix it!?"

".....I think so!"

"Good! I'll stop anything from coming in this side! We need to contact the others!"

"Prophet!? Can you teleport to the other side of the city!?"

"I might! I'll send a flare here and hope other side is still protected!" You covered your ear with one hand and pressed your arm against your ear as you held you flare gun up to the sky and fired. The siren began to fade down leaving an eerie silence over the city, you looked over to where the wall was and felt a gust of cold wind. Lanterns slowly turned off leaving you and Bud in pitch blackness. You held you breath as you strained your ears to listen for anything. 

You pulled out your gun and cleaver at your sides and waited for the others to get here, for now you were the only thing stopping anything getting to Bud. You're head twitched at the sound of snow crinkling as it fell. You looked to your left at the darkness, if someone was right in your face you wouldn't even see it.

Bud watched you with squinted eyes, his heart racing a mile a minute, keen to hear your orders. Bud jumped, his back slamming against the generator as you swiftly rose your shotgun style gun in front of you and fired. The bright light from the explosion revealed a large open mouthed pale creature reaching out for you fly backwards from the blast. The light revealed multiple starving creatures begging for flesh. 

You cried out in pain as you span sharply, you twisted on your heels firing as much as possible and slashing with your cleaver. You knelt down as you pulled Bud towards your chest, your coat wrapped around the both of you as you reached one hand out with a glass orb. You clicked the device and heard with make three reverberating noises before sending a shock wave of light out burning all creatures near the two of you. 

As you pulled your coat away you saw the remaining glitter of light illuminate the area, you pulled out your lantern and lit it with angel light from a lighter Ezekiel gave you. Bud pulled your sleeve. "Prophet are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine, take the lantern and begin fixing." You fired another flare into the air, this one was for Levi. "Come on Demon I need you." You stabbed your cleaver into the ground as a troll screamed at you, you gritted your teeth as you dragged the blade through the ground towards the troll and pulled it out sending a seismic explosion of force towards it and the other creatures and beast crawling forward. 

"It's working!" Bud fist pumped himself and continued working hard. 

You turned around lighting the lanterns one by one around you as you killed as many beasts as possible, your mind was reeling at all the tricks and rules you'd learnt to kill them and protect yourself. You turned around to come face to face with a screecher as it was taking in breath you closed your eyes, you trusted he would save you. You wheezed out air as something collided with you sending you and it rolling to the side. You looked up at the person who saved you and smiled. "Demon, you came..."

"I owe you so much in this life, I had to help."

"Thank you...really thank you."

Levi smiled at you and nodded. "Come we have to protect your friend while he repairs."

You both worked in sync, twisting and turning as you fought your way through the charging creatures that had gotten through before the emergency barriers had gone up after the sirens went out. You froze facing Levi as a long serrated whip blade flew though the two of you and struck a large creature. It ripped free causing blood to cascade onto you and Levi, you turned to see a battered and panting Snake. "SNAKE!" You smiled at your partner.

"Sorry I'm late...the other side is under control, but Arthur got hurt."

"Where's Maker?"

You turned as a sweet voice drifted over the air. "I'm right here Prophet."

"Good."

"What happened here?"

You turned and beheaded a beast. "No time, just fight until Bud is done!"

The four of you joined forces to fight off the remaining creatures until Snake froze, he stumbled back and bumped into you as something walked closer into the light. Your eyes locked onto the dark as your other friends backed away to safety, bodies of creatures surrounded you, blood ran like a river past your boots. You watched as the light cast onto a figure walking into the light to stop in front of you, you body screamed as a Collector stood towering over you. Its death eyes dragged down to rest on you and your necklace.

Ezekiel went to move, but Levi held his arm out to stop him from moving. "Trust her."

He whispered back to the Demon. "But its a Collector, it'll kill her."

"Trust her."

Ezekiel felt anger and frustration, he couldn't understand why this man acted like he knew you more than himself. He had experienced your body and soul on countless occasions, so why? His eyes widened as the Collector bowed at you.

You gripped your cleaver and bowed back. "Please, leave here." You looked back up to the Collector, you fought with your fear as it studied your eyes. "Leave, you have no business here, or I will have no choice." You lifted your weapon into view making the Collector look, it gazed back at you then bowed once again then turned and walked into the darkness. You stood your ground before it had left the area, you body began to shake as you looked down to the ground. You heard Bud shout with joy making you look up as light surged through the city again, the barrier went up just as the Collector left.

 

 

You shook on the spot at the cold air, you and the others had cleared up the remaining beasts and let the Demon's and other pure bloods go before you had a meeting with Maker. Bud was convinced someone had sabotaged the generator, but others didn't believe him except you and Snake. You blew on your gloved hands as you walked the streets towards a familiar street, you had rushed home and tided yourself up before going out again. You rubbed your hands together as your heels clicked on the cobblestone, it may have been a tough night where you displayed courage and strength but, you were human after all. 

You pulled back on the knocker and slammed it against the grand door, you bounced up and down allowing some warmth into you. You smiled as the door clicked then swung open to reveal Levi in a crisp white shirt slightly open and tight black trousers, his hair slightly slicked back as some strands fell into his face. He looked at you surprised as he called your name. "It's dangerous this late you idiot! Come in quick."

"Thank you Levi." You allowed him to take your gloves, scarf and hat off. "It's just I heard the siren and after we were given the all clear I had to see you...."

Levi pulled off your coat and held back a shudder of excitement as he saw your exposed flesh from a simple yet revealing dress. "I don't mind that, it's just dangerous out there at night."

He looked at your down turned head after he hung your coat, he jumped as he heard a light tap of a tear on his wooden floor and you sniff. "S-sorry, it's just that siren brings back horrible memories of my old city....my mother...all those people...."

Levi pulled you towards his chest and squeezed your shaking body as you sobbed, his hand ran over your hair. "It's okay, I'm here now. You're safe."

"Your shirt." You pulled away and stared at the shirt now turned see through, you rubbed your eyes only to be stopped by Levi's soft but firm grip. "I'm sorry."

Levi lifted your head by your chin and dabbed your face with his hankie, a soft smile on his face. "It's only a shirt."

"I thought you were a clean freak?"

"But you matter more than something being clean."

"I...Levi...." You sniffed and began laughing. "I'm touched."

"No more tears, it makes you look all puffed up and stupid."

"Gee thanks!" You began laughing with Levi.

"That's better."

You hummed at him, both of you staring into each other eyes. Levi leaned forward as he pulled you closer by the small of your back and captured your lips in a innocent loving kiss. You hummed. "Even if you are foul mouthed, weird and crazy....I love everything about you and how well you know me."

Levi kissed along your jaw line and hummed in pleasure. "That's because I'm crazy about you, I love you so much brat."

You hands ran across his bare chest up to his neck and hair, you loved how soft and warm his skin was. Levi slowly pulled you into his grand living room towards the fireplace, his kisses never ending on your flesh. His hunger was rising for you. 

Gasps and moans escaped your lips and Levi delved into your neck, biting and nipping at the flesh. His fingers began pulling at the ties on the back of your dress as he slowly sat you down on a gathering of cushions before the fire. You whined as you felt Levi's warmth leave you, he smiled wickedly as he kissed above your breasts. He slowly pulled your dress down, you raised your hips up then legs to help. He threw the dress behind him and looked at your body only in a corset and bloomers, your chest rising and falling quickly with excited breaths.

"So beautiful." His voice a sultry whisper.

You sat up slowly and began pulling his shirt open. "You should see what's underneath."

"Gladly." Levi began pulling at the strings on your back as quickly as possible, but you were making it difficult for him. You nipped and sucked at his neck and jaw line, your hands snaking down his body slowly only just missing his needy area. Levi pulled the last string and heard you let out a sigh of relief as he pulled your corset off, his eyes locked onto two perfect soft mounds. 

You giggled as Levi threw your much hated corset away. You inhaled sharply as you felt his warm tongue drag a line between your breasts, he kissed one sweetly before taking the mound into his mouth relishing in your moans and begs. He lowered his body onto yours allowing him to take in all of your heat, all of your curves. His ran down your side to your hip, he roughly squeezed making you moan loudly and grip the back of his shirt. 

He slowly sat up and removed his shirt to show off all of his muscle to you, you gulp as hunger rose. His hands ran down your sides to your hips, his fingers wrapping around the waist band on your bloomers. He slowly pulled them down to reveal all of your flesh to him. Levi kissed your stomach lovingly as he made his way down, his hair hanging in his eyes as he looked up at you. 

You let out a long sigh as you felt his fingers dance and run over your heat, you mumbled needy words. He watched you close your eyes as he circled your bud, he quickly looked over your body with his demon eyes to reveal all your weak spots to him. He was determined that your first time together was going to be blissful for the both of you. 

Levi called out your name as he slowly pushed his fingers into your heat and pressed the perfect spot, he could feel you clamp down on him and moaned your name again as the excitement of the thought of feeling that around his manhood soon. He lowered his head and made you jump as he gave you one long lick up to your bud. 

You dug your nails into the cushions beside you as you felt Levi's fingers causing a burning heat of pleasure to build up below, his long licks causing you to gasp. You heart hammed in your ears in joy at the long and much needed pleasure. You'd partaken in the flesh of Lucifer and Ezekiel before this, but Levi was something much more. It was like he knew everything about you, how to make you feel heaven. 

You arched your back, your toes curled as you begged Levi with raspy breath. "Wait...ah! Mmmm please..."

Levi continued his actions but dragged his mouth up your body, light kisses dotting your neck. "Why?"

"Mmm..don't...make it end..."

"Don't worry." Levi pulled on your earlobe with his teeth. "We have all night."

You burst with pleasure, electricity shot through you at his words as you moaned out while digging your nails into his back. Your head was throbbing and spinning all in one, you couldn't feel Levi still moving to help you ride out the pleasure, all you knew was this was one hell of a ride. 

Levi pulled his fingers away and licked them clean in front of your tired eyes, he hummed in pleasure. You smiled at him. "You're...."

"Quiet." Levi leaned down and stole a passionate kiss from you. "Wait here a moment."

Levi rose from your weak body as he left the room. The fire crackled as your hearing returned to normal, you looked around the grand room but Levi had returned. 

"Where did you go?"

"I had to get something very important, for your protection." 

You blushed, but it wasn't the first time you'd done this with a man it was just this time he thought about you. The other times you were with men you had to ensure your safety and protection. You watched with keen eyes as your thoughts of the past faded away as Levi pulled his trousers off revealing an impressive manhood, you body began to ache in need but your heart hammed in anticipation of whether you could take him. 

Levi crawled over you and kissed you deeply. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you feel nothing but pleasure." He rose up slightly as he pulled the protection on, then continued kissing you. "Are you-"

"Please Levi." You moaned. Levi shuddered, he panted breaths into your neck as you held his manhood and ran him up and down your heat. You lined him up and kissed him encouragingly, he bit your lip playfully as he pushed himself in slowly. You moaned as your back began to arch at the immense feeling of pleasure. Levi had to steady himself when he felt your walls around him move, he balled his hand into a fist and continued to push all the way in until he pressed firmly against your weak spot. He smiled as you whimpered at the feeling.

Levi began moving to a perfect rhythm with your hips meeting his in perfect harmony, the pleasure surged and burned within you. You bit down on your lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds from escaping. Levi kissed along your jaw to the side of your mouth. "Don't hold back, let me hear those cute noises." Levi called your name and thrust hard causing you to cry out. 

A devilish grin crept over your lovers face as he did everything to hear you whimper and moan under him, his name on your lips were the sweetest of all. You ran your fingers through his raven hair as your moans mixed together in the large room. Levi rose up and placed one hand at the side of your head and the other on your hip, he smiled down at you and began to quicken the pace. You closed your eyes tightly as the pleasure increased allowing Levi to use his demon eyes again to check everything was perfect, but he cried your name out in bliss as he felt you clamp down your walls around him to increase his pleasure. 

You ran your nails down his back to his firm behind, you grasped tightly. Levi leaned down and kissed your bouncing chest, he licked a line perfectly in between. You slowly lifted your legs around Levi causing the two of you to get closer to your peaks. You looked at Levi as he called your name, you nodded at him to let him know you were close too.

Levi leaned his whole weight onto you allowing his body to rub against your bud, you cried out as the surge shot through you, you could see the edge of heaven drawing closer than before. You gasped and held Levi closer as you fell off the edge and felt heat flow through you, your legs shook in bliss as Levi rode out your pleasure. His moves began to become sloppy as you were feelings your release washed over you in massive waves, he cried your name into your neck as he came undone.

You both lay side by side panting as spasms of the remaining release surged through you both, you looked at your side to Levi who simply looked back at you. You began laughing, then felt your heart swell as Levi joined you in laughter. You watched Levi get up and click his tongue as he looked down at himself and mumbled "Disgusting." You watched him walk away and heard water for a while. Then he returned without the protection. "Sorry, I hate something that dirty being left on me."

You hummed. "I don't mind as long as you come here and hug me."

"Happy to." Levi pulled some cushions around then dragged the blanket over the two of you, he lightly kissed your forehead. "That was the most beautiful experience I've ever had."

You had to agree, Ezekiel and even the king of hell Lucifer could not compare to the joy and raw feelings you had just experienced. "Credit goes to you Levi." You leaned on his chest and looked down at him as he played with your hair. "You just knew where all my buttons were."

"Don't forget about yourself, you were wonderful." You giggled at his words and leaned down to kiss his sweetly. "You should rest now, if you don't you'll end up walking around like you can't shit."

"Such a charmer." You cuddled up to his side and listened to his heart thump. "You nervous?"

"Always around you."

"So am I." You placed Levi's hand on your chest making him smile.

"We're both fucking idiots."

You laughed as you closed your eyes, sleep slowly taking over. "I love you."

"I love you too, always and forever."

You drifted off into the best sleep you've ever had, with the soothing sounds of the cracking fire and Levi's light breathing nothing could break this moment. You snuggled closer to him and felt his arms squeeze you tighter as he turned over to face you. You pressed your head against his chest, your body against his.

 

 

You sat wrapped up in a blanket as you stared at the new fire, snow had come down in sheets during the night causing the roads to be impossible to move on. You smiled as Levi walked closer only in bottoms with a tray in hand. He knelt down and placed it in front of you both and came under the cover of the warm blanket with you. "Tea?"

"Mmm prefect Levi."

You took a cup happily and watched as Levi placed the row of bread closer to the fire to toast, a slight smile never fading from his perfect face. You kissed his cheek surprising him. "What's that for brat? You've got a shit eating grin on your face."

"No reason." You took a sip. "I just wanted to."

Levi wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled you closer. "Keep doing it then, I like it. Also my shirt looks good on you."

"I know." You kissed his cheek again and rested your head on his shoulder, Levi squeezed your side in encouragement. 

"Stupid fucking weather, your stuck here because of it."

"I think that's a good thing."

Levi looked at you and grinned, he tucked hair behind your ear and stole a kiss. "I guess your right, it means I have you all to myself." Levi kissed you all over your face adoringly as he slowly took your cup away and lay you down. You ran your hands through his soft hair as he looked down at you.

You hummed. "I'd love to play, but the toast."

Levi sat up quickly and pulled them away from the fire. "Shit."

"They look fine." 

Levi pulled out one that was too cooked. "Except this one, well done me. Fucking idiot."

You pulled a piece from behind him and smeared jam on and munched down. "Mmmm so good."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Where's this jam from?"

"I made it, the tea is from your shop though."

"Wow!" You kissed his cheek and gulped down the rest of the toast. "It's to die for, you must be a great cook."

"Well you'll find out today." Levi playfully nipped your ear then grabbed a slice for himself. You watched him enjoy the moment between the two of you, his fingers entwined with yours on the floor under the blanket. You only wished that the world would allow you two to stay that way for eternity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on traaaaaaaaaack God I always get excited to write a new chapter when I'm not at work! But this big story takes so much planning aaaahh...But I friggin love it!
> 
> Also...smut smut smutty smut! haha! Hope you enjoyed your first Levi embrace....the cheater used his demon eyes, though I wouldn't blame him. Would be a pretty handy trick you know?


	6. Just a little clearer

You adjusted your father's tie as he sighed in front of you. "Stay still or I will strangle you with your tie."

"That wouldn't be good....sorry it's just I haven't been to a Demon get together in a long time. I chose to leave the order after your mother..."

You pulled at his blazer then flattened it down. "They wont judge you for that, if they do they're pathetic. You are a great man father, you could even kill Lucifer if you wanted and they all know that."

"I know." He held your hands and gave you a delicate smile. "I'm just worried about you."

"What could they possibly do to me?"

"Well they'll want me to marry you off."

"Good luck with that, I already am in love with someone."

He hummed a laughter. "I'm glad you went down the same path as me."

"Excuse me Master and my Lady? The carriage has arrived." Charles bowed to the two of you.

"Well." Your father sighed. "Let's get going shall we?"

You both sat in the carriage and watched the night sky drift by, you were worried that Arthur, Trix and Shadow wouldn't be able to cope tonight because you Ezekiel and Ryuu were attending the Demon gathering. You looked over to your father as he pulled on your dress. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You look stunning tonight, your mother would have been proud." 

You tapped your dress just above your chest at the hunters symbol. "She's right here with me."

"Oh dear." Your father laughed. "That's going to set off some of the Demon's. Our family always makes a habit of that, don't we?"

"Wouldn't be fun if we didn't."

 

 

You downed the last of your drink as the Demon's around you groaned on about how rich and powerful they were, your father knew how to humor them but you were more like your mother. You sighed as you went hunting for another drink only to be grabbed and pulled outside on the balcony. "Hey!"

"Hey to you too, where you been all my life?"

"Lucifer...."

You turned to see him smiling under the moonlight, his suit perfectly fitting his fine figure. "Haven't seen you in a while sweet, what's been keeping you?"

"Oh I dunno, the barrier going down....where the fuck were you?"

"We had a threat in Hell....Someone came in and killed a few of my men."

"I...Sorry I didn't know...Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." 

You walked closer and brushed back some of his long red hair, his red eyes softened as they locked with yours. "You sure?"

Lucifer pulled you by the back of your head into his chest, he let out a long sigh. "Just let me have this, for a moment."

"...Okay...but you better talk to me more Lu."

He squeezed you tighter. "I promise." After some silence he released you. "It's been difficult not having you around with all this madness going on, my people are scared. I'm doing what I can but, not having you around....you relax me, make me feel calm."

"Lu if you need me to help, or even talk to I'll always come running. You are my father's best friend and the first person I ever had strong feelings for."

"And I screwed it all up."

"Hey...It's okay." You playfully punched his arm. "There's plenty of hot women and men in there ready to fall at your feet."

He laughed as he swept his hair back. "That's true, but it will never make me forget."

"Hmm dad was right when Demon's really fall in love...."

"It takes them over...don't worry, I can smell another man on you, plus the hickey on your neck gives it away you've found someone."

You placed your hand on the mark and smiled. "Yeah I have, I really love him...it's like my whole body and soul aches for him."

Lucifer laughed as he put his arm around your shoulders. "Welcome to Demon love sweet thing!"

You sighed, but before you could reply a stern angry voice called out. "What do you mean by Demon love Lucifer?"

"Azazel! Buddy! Pal!" Lucifer laughed as he stepped backwards towards the balcony, you father growing closer.

"What intentions do you have towards my daughter?"

The area got colder around the three of you, if you didn't act now Lucifer was going to become a popsicle. "Dad?" You gently held his upper arm. "It's fine dad, me and he are long over."

You dad turned to you. "What?"

"Just listen to me okay?"

You father seemed to relax at your soft voice. "Fine."

"Me and him were together for a long time, but I couldn't cope with his wild nature as well as being a hunter. So, we parted ways...he was really good to me and kind dad, so please don't hurt him."

Your father balled his hands into fists. "Did he cheat on you?"

"Heavens no! He just...well...he flirted with loads of other people that's all and was demanding of me...b-but! He was really good to me I promise! Don't hurt him." You held your fathers fist causing him to slowly let the anger go.

"Alright, I won't pummel him for now. But, you are never to enter a relationship with my daughter again, I know what you're like."

Lucifer bowed. "Thank you my friend, to be honest I didn't deserve her at all."

"No you don't."

"Dad!" You hit your dad's arm.

"But..." He sighed. "Maybe with time, a LOT of time, you might be worthy to hug her."

The two hugged it out making you cover your face with your hand. "Jeez what a pair of idiots."

Your father twisted on his polished heels and smiled at you. "Oh! Dear, there's someone I want you to meet. Come, come. Lucifer follow too, you can help me introduce him."

You followed your father into the grand hall, people parted for him and Lucifer as they walked side by side. They both had such strong powerful presences that you weren't surprised everyone fell to their knees for them. You leaned your head around them and notice a little gathering of people chatting away, praising someone, women had flushed faces. You could hear giggles as people appeared to be complimented by someone. 

You father stopped as he talked to the person in question, he turned to you. "Well my sweet, I'd like you to meet-"

Your eyes widened. "Levi?"

Levi's fake smiled faded away, his pretend prince routine gone when he saw you in a breath taking attire. He called your name as he walked closer to you. "You're Azazel's daughter?"

"Y-yes..."

Lucifer and your father looked incredibly confused, even more so when Levi grabbed your arm and began pulling you away. "Excuse me Azazel and Lucifer, I need a word with your daughter."

You father blinked a few times. "That can't be THE Levi she's dating, can it?"

 

 

You sat down on a plush sofa as Levi locked the door to the room, you placed your hand on your rapidly beating chest. "I can't....it all makes sense though..."

"Prophet?"

You looked up at him. "Yes..."

Levi paced in front of you. "It...you...fuck!" He knelt down in front of you, pain in his eyes. "She's really you?"

"Yes, and your the Demon that always helps me?"

"Yes..." Levi sat next to you, his fingers interlinked with yours. "This changes a lot of things."

"It doesn't change how I feel about you Levi, I love you and always will."

Levi looked you in your tear filled eyes, a gentle look in his eyes as he smiles. "I love you so much it hurts to not be around you, so how do we explain this to your father?"

"We'll do it together, besides he already knows a lot about you and me, just....I never told him your name cause he's very protective of me. But! He spoke so highly of you in your Demon role."

"That so? I'm flattered, I look up to your father."

You leaned your head onto his shoulder, his arm wrapped around your waist. "I love you."

Levi laughed. "I know, and I love you so much....which makes what I'm about to ask very difficult for me."

You lifted your head up and leaned forward to look him in the eyes, but his head turns. "I want you to stop being Prophet, stop helping the hunters."

"I'm touched you want me to do that, to protect me but, you know I can't. My father began walking away when he met my mother and look what happened, I owe her my life as well. I can't just walk away."

"I know, but I cannot lose you, like your father lost your mother. I can see the pain in his eyes, I couldn't live with that."

You cupped the side of his face and shared a passionate kiss. "You think that I can? Knowing the dangers you've faced and will because of your role in hell? It would rip me apart to lose you. But we both know we cannot leave our roles."

Levi sighed as he lay down, his head on your lap, his sweet eyes gazing up into yours. "Then what brat? What the fuck do you expect me to do?"

"We'll work together more closely, we can train each other."

Levi hummed as your soothed his hair. "Fine, we are a stubborn pair, like a shit that wont come out and yet you are begging it to leave you."

You burst into laughter making you lie back on the sofa, your stomach hurt. "Y-you kill me sometimes."

Levi crawled over you, a grin on his face. "You're a fucking weird one brat to find me hilarious."

"Can't help it." Your arms wrapped around his neck as you hummed in pleasure as Levi adorned you with deep kisses, a deep growl came from him.

"We have to stop before I lose control brat, besides your father is probably furious at me."

You sat up quickly, hair slightly a mess. "Dear heaven above help you...."

"Me?"

"Ah...best not to tell him we've been intimate already, or he'll kill you."

"Agreed." Levi helped you adjusted yourself before himself, he took your arm and opened the door to reveal a very angry Azazel and a smug Lucifer. "Sir." Levi bowed. "I apologise, but only just discovered we are both Demon's, I am the man that has been dating your daughter all this time. I have also given her my initials as proof of my loyalty to her."

You bowed with Levi. "Please father, bless us."

Levi eyed you, you'd never seen him afraid before. You gulped down as you began to feel cold sweat, your heart was going a mile a minute. Azazel finally sighed causing you both to stand up straight. "There's nothing I can do, you two clearly love each other. I'm being a silly old fart because I don't want my daughter to leave, but I have to accept she's grown up now. I hope you two find happiness, you have my blessing."

You jumped at your father and hugged him as Lucifer stared in disbelief. "Why yes to him and not me!?"

Azazel shook Levi's hand. "Because Lucifer, I've watched this boy grow into a fine young man. He had a wicked and evil past but...He is the best man I could imagine winning my daughter over, you however..."

"Dad..." You pulled on his arm. "Please, not when something good has happened."

"Sorry!" Your father let out a sweet chuckle. "A drink! To celebrate the two of you, I hope in battle that you and my daughter Prophet work as one."

Levi nodded. "I intend to sir."

 

 

You sighed next to Levi as your father danced in the middle of the room. "He's had too much, sorry."

"I find it entertaining."

"Of course you would."

Levi leaned over to whisper in your ear, your body shuddered. "Little shitty brats who talk back get punished you know."

"Promise?"

Levi flushed slightly at your reaction. "Tch...brat."

"Aww you embarrassed? Means I'm getting good...ooh hey! It's Ryuu, mind if I say hi?"

"I'll come with."

You ran happily over to Ryuu, his perfect statuesque father next to him. "Ryuu!"

Ryuu turned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of you. His fathers long white hair flowed as he turned to look at you, his gaze was striking. Ryuu called your name as he hugged you. "I knew I'd see you tonight, oh this is Levi right? So, your a Demon huh?"

Levi shook your partners hand. "Pleasure to meet you again Ryuu, is this your father?"

"Lucius, pleasure to meet Lucifer's right hand man and....his ex right hand man's daughter who is also my son's savior." He gently took your hand and kissed it. 

Ryuu snarled at his father. "Father, please..."

You pulled your hand away and looked at Ryuu. "You look good in a suit Ryuu, seen anyone else tonight?"

"Ezekiel is surrounded by women preventing him from getting to you, so that's a good thing."

"Really Ryuu...." You sighed at his comment, your body was stiff under his father gaze. It made you fully understand why his wife went mad and hurt Ryuu as much as she did, now she was confined to the Asylum. 

"Lucius, hows business?"

"Wonderful, my son is the perfect model, though I'm looking for a women to compliment him...interested?" His smile was just like a snakes.

"Not in the slightest, I love my tea shop." You heard your name called in delight you turned to see Ezekiel approaching, a bright smile on his handsome face. "Evening Ezekiel, you've been busy."

"Only a little." Ezekiel looked at Levi, his body stiffened. "So, you two are officially out huh? You also know about each other."

"Did you know who he was?"

"Of course, I have to know everything. Well good for you two." There was bitterness in his words.

Levi eyed Ezekiel. "Where are your parents?"

"Mine are dead, like yours." 

"You're a half blood, correct?"

Ezekiel smiled as girls gathered making cooing noises. "Yes, half demon, half angel."

"That's rare."

He hummed. "Indeed, they were both wonderful people...it was a shame they were taken from me."

"You must be very powerful, and hold some hatred."

You pulled Levi's sleeve. "Levi! Stop it."

Ezekiel walked closer, a wicked smile on his face. "It's fine my dear, us boys are just having a little FUN aren't we?"

Levi clicked his tongue. "You."

"OKAY! I am tired, so how about we turn in for the night Levi, Lucifer has set up rooms for us who want to stay. Shall we stay?" You hugged Levi's arm and gave him a pleading look. 

Levi's heart stung when he saw the look on your face, you really didn't want a fight to break out and he knew you really loved him. So, there was no reason to fight in the first place. "Let's go."

 

 

You pulled on one of Lucifer's spare shirts as Levi walked out of the bathroom, it had been quiet between you two since you had gotten upstairs. Your heart hurt, you didn't want tonight to end badly. Levi jumped as he felt your arms wrap around his front, your body pressed against his back. He listened to you sigh, his hands caressed yours as you kissed his back. The soft thumping of your heart soothing him. Levi lowered his head, he slowly turned to face you. His soft hand cupped your face lifting it to his gaze. "I'm sorry for today, I believe I felt jealously."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I know you don't do people and I shouldn't have put you through that."

Levi held you against his chest, without your hunter's gear or your dress he could feel how human you were, how weak you can be. "I forget sometimes that you are not unstoppable. That you are delicate. Tch...listen to me being a fucking idiot."

You looked up to him, his face flushed. "Aren't you a sweet thing huh? Both of us in this form are weak, we'll always be weak to something. For me it's you."

Levi laughed then pinched your nose. "Little brat is worse than me."

"Hey!" You pushed him off. "What I'm saying is, you're everything to me. I had nothing when I lost my mother, yes I love my father to death but so did I with my mother, it was like losing a part of myself....but you changed that. If I lost you, it'd break me...."

Levi sat you down on the bed with him. "You'll never lose me."

"I know, I know but...the fear is there. But what's worst is I fear myself the most, I'm scared of what I can do, what I can become. You saw me kill that thing who took my friend from me, I became a beast. I'm not that, I'm a hunter. I use fairness and justice, not revenge and bloodshed."

Levi lay back with you, his arms tightly around you. "I scare myself sometimes, when I show my horns, my wings....there's still something else deep down fueled by anger and hatred. I don't ever want to let go."

You hummed at Levi's words, you looked up at his calming face and smile. "Guess we're the same, we'll have to protect each other then."

"Agreed, just one thing."

"Anything."

"Make me a hunter."

Your eyes widened. "A...a hunter....but..."

"Please, I want to fight for what you believe in."

"O-okay, but I'm not the leader of true hunters."

"You're the last one aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

Levi kissed your nose, then closed eyes and finally cheek. "Then you are the boss."

"Alright, then you can be my right hand man." You leaned over him and began kissing his face and neck.

"I like that, is this the rewards of the role?"

"Yes, and much more." Levi lay you back down next to him and pulled the covers over the two of you. You looked at him confused as he held you close. "You don't want to?"

"I couldn't with your father so close by in another room."

You giggled as you snuggled closer. "What a good boy you are." The two of you slowly drifted into the land of sleep as the hard work of keeping up appearances today caught up with you. All was quiet in the city, for once. No monsters or creatures caused any threats, though this seemed good to the people, for the hunters of the night it was a different story. The quietness of the city worried them, it meant something was building up, or something far worse. The culprit for the problems was not in the city that night and somewhere else. 

Far away, a white dragon moved in its sleep dreaming of a caring female friend it made a while ago unaware that someone was approaching it, a syringe in hand bubbling with darkness. 


	7. All that is lost

You awoke to a beautiful swell wrapping you up in its arms, you hummed in satisfaction as it grew closer. A warmth enveloped you as something strong pressed against your soft body. Your eyes slowly opened to connect with a beautiful pale skin and raven hair, a content smile on his face. You couldn't help but giggle and wish that every morning was as wonderful as this. 

Levi opened his eyes and smiled at you, he felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sight of you. "Morning." He's voice was sleeping and deep, it sent a shiver though you as he kissed your forehead.

"Morning Levi."

"Hmmm."

"I think that was the best nights sleep I've ever had."

"Hmmm."

"You're so warm..." Your soft hands traced his muscles on his bicep, then his chest.

Levi grabbed your hands as they traveled dangerously low, he turned your body so you were on your back with him looming over you. You let out a little squealed laughter at his actions. "Careful, I'm more like my demon self in the morning."

You felt excitement bubble up inside you, you and Levi had spent and intimate night before, but by the time you had woken up he was in the kitchen making breakfast and cleaning. "I don't see the problem..." You wiggled your body under him enough to brush against sensitive skin.

Levi's grip tightened as he held back a moan. "Don't push it brat. Stop."

You wrapped a leg around his small waist and pulled him down onto you, with a little movement he let out a deep growl. You lifted your head and whispered in his ear. "Make me."

Levi lowered his head onto your stomach as he groaned, his eyes looked up into yours, a look of a hunter finally having his prey was riddled all over his face. A devilish smile crept across his face as he dragged his lips up your thin shirt. You body tingled all over and the thought of a devil Levi having you. His body dragged up yours painfully slow making you feel every bump, his hot breath heated you up. He dragged kisses on your exposed chest and neck until he reached your ear, he playfully pulled on your lob before whispering your name. "I'm gonna enjoy eating you."

You couldn't help but moan, your whole body felt like it was on fire. You watched Levi draw away from the side of your head and give you a side glance, a shimmer of red in his steel eyes. Your heart hammered against your chest at the look, you were mentally begging him to do something more. He dove at your neck and bit down hard, you let out a moan mixed with pleasure and pain. You wiggled your arms, but his grip was still strong on yours. You felt a long lick on your new mark travel from the crook of your neck up to the bottom of your jaw. His soft lips dragged across your cheek, then played with your lips.

Levi let out a wicked laugh as you moan in frustration, he was denying you a kiss. "Levi..."

His lips dragged slowly over your cheek to your temple, a gentle kiss left behind. "Better?"

"No."

Levi side glanced at you as he hummed in delight, his lips playing with the skin next to your ear. "Then tell me what you want."

"You, all of you."

Levi pressed his full weight onto you. "Better?"

"No."

"Then be more specific brat."

You turned your face so your eyes could connect with his, your heart threatened to break out of your chest. You weren't sure whether it was from asking him for something that made you like this, or it was the fact his hair was falling in his face and his eyes were like a predator, yet loving. "Kiss me, but not a gentle kiss...I want...I want to lose myself in it."

"Better." Levi hummed a laugh as he brought his lips closer to yours, the soft touch sent shivers, electricity and butterflies to go wild. You were alive. You felt the warmth spread on your lips, your brain finally registered the pleasure. You moved your head to the side to gain a deeper kiss, at first it was playful as if the two of you were discovering what was to offer on the outside. Levi grinded against your body causing you to moan lightly. "Give me more." You felt his meaningful words on your lips, you parted your mouth and felt the heat of his tongue enter and explore your mouth with such need and hunger. Levi let out a long satisfied moan as he kissed you deeply. 

You felt Levi's hands leave your wrists to drag down your skin, you hated the thin shirt preventing you from having full contact with him. His hands followed your curves as if he was trying to remember every single bit of you. Levi rested his forearm next to your head as he deepened the kiss and changed his angle slightly. His hand traveled lower. You could feel your shirt drag slowly up your skin followed by Levi's hand, it was agonizingly slow, your body was confused on whether to focus on this sensation or the passionate kisses. 

His hand danced along your thigh and up to your butt cheek, he stopped his actions and pulled away from you. "You're not wearing anything underneath?"

Your face flushed, you turned your head to the side. "So?"

Levi clicked his tongue, you looked back at his face to see a tint of pink on his cheeks. "No fair..." His voice was a whisper, but you could hear him. Levi had been trying to get the upper hand on you, but you always seemed to make him blush and drive him wild. But little did he know he did the same thing to you. 

"No fair huh? You always get the upper hand on-" You moaned as Levi gripped your butt hard sending a jolt of pleasure.

"You talk to much with that shitty mouth of yours."

"If it's that shitty then why do you keep kissing it."

Levi gave you a long deep kiss before replying. "Because I love it."

Levi pushed his body up more causing your leg to go with him, you were confused at what his game was until you felt his hand on your heat, he was creating a perfect amount of space. He nipped and pulled at your neck as he listened to your sweet moans at his touch, his fingers danced over your bud making your shiver. "Please."

He began kissing down your chest as you gripped the sheets. "Please what?"

"Don't make me say it." His fingers ran patterns over your bud allowing the build up to begin, you could feel yourself wanting him more. You grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head, causing Levi to pull his body away slightly in surprise, but he kept playing with you. You squeezed your breast and looked Levi in the eyes, they were beautifully innocent and wide. "If this doesn't get the message across I don't know what will."

Levi pulled away from your body and the bed, you watched him run to his neatly folded blazer to pull out his wallet. You couldn't help but giggle at him as he pulled out the protection and pulled it on himself. You closed your eyes and dragged your hands over yourself, you gasped at your own touch on your heat. With a soft hum you arched your back to the needed touch. 

Your eyes flew open as you felt something loom over your, your name called lovingly. Levi smiled down at you as you gave him a sweet gentle kiss. "I love you." Levi called your name again causing you to cup his face. "I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too." Levi's hand slowly dragged down your thigh then he gripped it and lifted it around himself. You felt his gentle kisses all over your neck and chest as he pushed himself in slowly until his pelvis was pressed firmly against yours, you could never get use to the size and how when he was all in your felt so full. You let out a long moan. Levi snaked his arms under you as he pressed himself closer to you. "Levi? Move, please." You wrapped your arms around him as he began his rhythm of slow long movements, you both could feel every part of each other.

Your lips never left each other as you both shared passionate kiss after passionate kiss, your body tingled all over as the man you loved with your whole being made love to you. You gasped as he quickened his pace, his loving kisses leaving your lips so he could hear you call his name. Levi left kisses that bloomed across your neck and chest, he worshiped your body.

Levi let out a shaky moan as you nipped down on his ear, he called your name as he moved faster. "Levi..." You moaned in bliss as the same perfect spot was hit repeatedly at a faster pace. Your lips dragged across his skin as his forehead touched the bed next to your head. You nipped and sucked at his skin, returning the favor of this body shaking feeling he was giving you. You bit down harder than you wanted as Levi pushed into you a little harder and deeper than before, the shockwave of pleasure had caused you to bite. 

He growled as you lapped up at the with your tongue. "Sorry....mmm... forgive me."

Levi pulled his head from the bed and smashed his lips into yours, he gasped and panted. "More."

"You want me....to bite you?"

Levi kissed you again. "Please." You grinned at him as he moaned your name, he sought out your sweet mouth and kissed your hungrily. Your body tingled as he hummed in bliss as you bit down on his lip, your tongue ran along the red skin. Levi lifted your leg in response and moved fast. You threw your head back and cried out, nails dragging down Levi's back as you saw the end drawing closer. Levi called your name making you look at him, he cupped your face and said your name again. "Let me see you."

His movements were desperate and sloppy, but the burning pleasure only got better. Then finally it burst, stars sparkled in the corner of your sight, the only thing in front of you was Levi's lust filled eyes as you opened your mouth and let out a silent moan. Your body shook as Levi kept moving, riding out your orgasm. Your voice cracked and finally a moan came out followed by a "Levi!" This was enough to send him over the edge, he moaned your name as he came undone above you. His movements became tired and slow, his head tapped yours a smile spread across his face as he hear you giggle. "You okay?"

Levi hummed. "Yeah." You pulled him close into your arms and felt his hot breath on your neck. "You?"

"Perfect."

"I'm glad." Levi lay there for a moment, enjoying your warmth until the realization hit him. He climbed off you and stretched, then made a beeline for the bathroom. You leaned on your forearms and laughed at him, he always had to be clean. He wasn't grossed about by you, or anything from you on him. Levi hated what came from himself, he always thought it lingering on himself was dirty. 

You pulled on a robe and wandered into the bathroom after him as he stood under a stream of water, you smiled at him as the water tickled down his form. "Lucifer really has the top of the line things doesn't he? A shower huh, must be steam engine run." 

Levi looked over at you leaning in the door frame. "You're wearing too much." He stepped out of the water and began pulling at your rob. "You should wash." 

"Yeah, yeah handsome, I got it. But, no funny business, my legs are a little wobbly."

Levi pulled you under the water with him, your back facing him as he kissed your skin. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." Your felt his long fingers run through your hair as he began cleaning it for you. "That feels nice."

"Good, gotta clean the filth away."

"Could you put it more romantically?" But you still giggled knowing full well what he meant.

Levi sighed, a soft kiss landed on your bite mark. "What I meant brat is, I've always wanted to do this for you." 

"It feels really good, but...." You turned around to face him. "I wanna wash yours."

"No."

"Why not?"

Levi turned his back on you and began washing his skin. "Cause I said no."

"Oh come on." 

"NO."

You leaned forward and saw a blush on his face, you smiled and poked his cheek. "Boop."

Levi grabbed your hand and pushed you against the wall. "You like pushing your fucking luck don't you?"

With your other hand you poked his nose. "Boop."

Then Levi let you see why, his face was flushed red. "Stop it."

"There's nothing wrong with being embarrassed Levi. Let me do it."

Levi sighed then turned his back on you and sat down, his arm resting on his up right leg. "Go on."

You knelt behind him and began humming a tune as your finger rang though his beautiful wet locks, butterflies danced in your stomach as you saw Levi close his eyes, sigh and then smile. You kept massaging his scalp and hair even after you had cleaned it, you just loved the feel and how happy it made Levi. You reluctantly pulled back and sighed. "All done."

"Tch thanks." Levi turned to you and kissed your hands lovingly. "So beautiful." 

 

 

You sat at the breakfast table with Levi at your side as your father and Lucifer droned on about something, Levi kept his eyes on you as you played with your food. "Not hungry?" His voice was a body tingling whisper.

"I-ah...umm no...I preferred your breakfast."

Levi covered his mouth with his hand as he lent his elbow on the table to cover his smile. "I'll make you something later, that's if you want to stay over?" 

You reached out for his other hand on his lap and entwined your fingers with his out of view. "I'd love to."

Levi gave your hand a squeeze. "Good." 

The doors to the dinning room flew open as a panicked lower demon looked around the room at you and Levi, your father, Snake and his father, Ezekiel and Lucifer. Lucifer growled. "What!?"

He bowed, the look in his eyes made you twitch with fear. Levi looked to you and could feel the tension too. "My lords and ladies, I'm sorry but something bad has happened."

"We gathered that by the sweat running off you, but what is the bad thing?" Lucifer's snarky tone was on point. 

"A dragon, a dragon has flown into the city....it's crying out in pain it's covered in this black stuff like its fighting it....it's destroying everythin-" The man jumped as you shot up from your chair, the pain striking your heart as the image of the dragon you befriended came to mind. 

You turned on your heels and ran for the door as smoke surrounded you to reveal your hunter gear, Levi followed suit as flames covered him to produce his gear. Ezekiel eyed Snake and nodded to him, if it troubled you, it troubled them. 

Your lungs burned, your heart threatened to break as you ran away from the mansion with Levi in tow, you stopped as a heart stopping roar of pain ran across the skies. You watched with tear filled eyes as the dragon flew over your head and crashed the the ground behind you. "Levi..."

"We'll save it."

"But."

"I promise."

The dragon cried out and rolled on the floor as if it was in pain, it lashed out causing trees for miles to be sliced in half. You shook in place knowing you didn't want to hurt the poor thing. You ran towards it and called out to your friends "Don't kill it!"

You reached out for its face as it stopped its fighting, his breathing was heavy. He lifted his head and looked at you with his beautiful eyes, they were searching yours. You heard your name screamed by Levi as the dragon snarled, its blackened teeth charging towards you. Air escaped your lungs as Levi tackled you to the ground, the two of you skidding against the mud. "It's not the dragon you remember!"

You pushed his arms off. "Let go of me."

You began walking away as the heavens opened. Levi shouted your name over the roar of the rain. "Its gone, the dragon you know is gone."

"I can't lose it...I can't let it die."

"You have to."

"I can't let us die!" You stopped shocked at your own words, you wanted to save this dragon as if you were saving the love you and Levi had. This dragon was the reason you met the real Levi, why you became even closer to him. "I...I can't..."

Levi reached out for you, but you stepped back. He called your name with pain. "Please."

"I have to do this." You ran towards the dragon, your blade at the ready. You began slashing as the black tar shot towards you like darts, you sliced through as much as you could as the dragon cried in pain again as it fought as much as it could against the take over, the infection. Your heart hammered in your chest as your got closer to the creature, you called out to it. "Fight it! Fight it!" It's sorrow filled eyes looked at you, the pain in its heart too much. The dragon cared for you but the tar kept calling it, telling it to kill. 

You felt the cold touch of the floor before the pain of the pan of your side, you placed your hand to it and lifted your shaky hand to your face. The crimson liquid danced down your glove with the rain. You pushed yourself up and ran towards the dragon again, the remaining trace of your blood on its claws washing away. Your friends fought tirelessly to get close to you, the dragon had created an area around the two of you. 

You saw its nails come lashing out towards you, with a swift turn with your blade the rain danced around you as you cut through the claws. "I don't want to hurt you!" The images and memories played in your mind of that day and night with Levi, your heart stung. You couldn't lose this dragon, because if you did it meant you could lose Levi.

Levi called for you and charged forward, but your father held out his arm. "Don't son, she has to do this on her own." Lucifer nodded at his friends words.

"But, she needs us!" Levi shouted in anger.

"This is her own battle."

"You'd condemn your own daughter to die!?"

"This is not about the dragon Levi, this is about the two of you. She's fighting to keep you." Levi froze, his heart sank as he watched you dance with the pained dragon. "She see's herself in that creature, she's saving it to save herself and you. Let her do this."

You screamed out as you cut through the tar skin of the dragon, the rain hiding your hot tears running down your face. You created a wall of ice as the dragon lunged at you with its teeth, the thud of the collision rang out like thunder. You gasped as it's tail hit your gut and sent you rolling on the muddy floor, you panted in the cold hold of the ground. You slowly lifted yourself up with shaky arms and slipped landing on your shoulder, you cried in pain. "I'm not giving in, I'm not going to kill you." You pushed yourself up but it's tail hit you and sent you crashing into a tree. 

A light thud caused you to drag your eyes from the ground in front of you to a small book, your mothers hunting book. You reached out and gripped it hard, your remembered what was inside after reading it so many times. Hunter's had the power to cleanse, only if they were at peace with themselves. You stumbled to your feet and sniffed, you looked up at the dragon as it readied itself. "Saving you, wont change anything with myself or with him. I have to accept that.....but I will save you because I'm a Hunter!"

You felt as light as a feather as you charged forward, your joints no longer screamed in pain. Your breath was steady as you dodged on coming attacks, your mind was fixing itself. You were coming to the realization that this was your life, it may have taken so much from you and still will but, it was yours. You skidded on your knees under its front legs and stopped at its chest. You rose from the cold ground, your dropped your weapon into the mud. 

The dragon looked at you and pulled back ready to attack, you pulled your hand back and thought about everyone. Your mind cleared of the chatter as you focused on the weak distant voice of the real dragon, you let out a battle cry and dove your hand into its tar chest. Black tar flew from it as it screamed in pain, a light blue light emitted from the impact causing a rush of energy to blow at your clothes.

You gritted your teeth as the tar shuddered and dragged away at the pure dragon towards your arm, the tar crawled up your arm towards your body and surrounded you. You began crying out with all your strength as you felt your energy become drained by the cursed tar. You screamed out loud causing the tar to exploded out and away from you, it cried out in pain as it lost its new host. You pulled your hand out of the dragon along with a small tar creature in your hand, the dragon was pure white once again. 

You watched the dragon collapse as it breathed slowly, it finally was released from its torment. You looked at your hand and saw a tar creature wiggle and cry out in pain in your hand, you tilted your head as it tried to bite you and take over your form but nothing happened. You snarled at it and watched it exploded as you squeezed the life out of it. 

The pain in your side came in as waves, you felt it shake your whole being. You collapsed to your knees, your vision blurry but you could see Levi running closer. His desperate cries of your name made you smile as you fell to the floor on your side and blacked out.

 

 

You woke with a sharp sting to the side, your eyes slowly opened to reveal a blurry room. With a few blinks it became familiar. A soft voice made you look to your right. "Morning beautiful."

You lifted your weak hand to Levi's cheek. "Morning, how long was I out?"

"A few hours, you got an infection in your wound."

"But I'm a demon, it should have healed quickly?"

"Half demon, the human side of you causes you to be vulnerable. Just rest, don't push yourself."

You touched under Levi's eyes at the red skin. "I made you cry."

Levi grabbed your hand and kissed it. "It's nothing."

You sat up carefully causing Levi to panic, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his close. Tears fell down your face. "I'm so glad your with me, I'm so sorry for making you worry and cry."

Levi squeezed you tight. "Don't look at me right now." You heard Levi sniff.

"Alright, I promise."

After a while Levi pulled you away and kissed you. "Don't scare me like that again okay? You're all I have."

You kissed him back and winced in pain. "Ow...I promise Levi."

Levi lay you down and cuddled up next to you under the covers. "Rest or you'll break."

"Hmm, where are we?"

"Your dads."

"He welcomed you in?"

Levi kissed your temple. "He loves me surprisingly, he's been very good to me."

"That's my dad for you, tough on the outside but all gooey inside. He's really a nice guy, you should have seen him when I was little." You let out a cute laugh making Levi smile and stare at you lovingly. "He use to run around after me and let me dress him up loads. He use to get upset when I told him to go away cause I wanted to play alone."

"He sounds wonderful."

"He is, but over protective though...it got worse when mum died." You rolled over onto your good side to face Levi, you played with his shirt as you sighed. "I think the reason why he let you stay here with me, in my room is because....well like you, I'm all he has left." Levi began attacking your neck and face with kisses making you giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Lightening the mood, and making sure you never forget me. I'm never going anywhere, don't ever doubt us." You returned a passionate kiss. 

"After the morning at Lucifer's I could never doubt you."

"But you did..."

You sighed. "I was scared of losing you, that maybe I didn't love you enough but...in that moment when the tar was trying to take me over, the only thought I had was seeing you smiling again...then it left me. Now I know for certain I won't doubt a thing. I love you so much." You pinched his cheek. "I love you now and forever, so accept it grumpy you're stuck with me for life."

Levi pulled your hands away and began biting and sucking your neck. "Poor, poor me." You giggled then gasped causing Levi to freeze. "Did I hurt you?"

"What? No! I was just..." You pulled his collar back to show a bite mark still healing. "Damn I bit you hard, sorry."

Levi nuzzled your neck. "Hmm I chose to heal it slowly, I like it brat. Now get some rest or I'll get hungry for you." You slowly closed you eyes and welcomed Levi's warmth as he pulled you closer, you wished that this could last forever as sleep pulled you into its embrace. 


	8. My poison is my cure

Ezekiel paced backwards and forwards as Levi stood with his arms folded, his men beside him. You rolled your shoulders as a twinge of pain went through you, you still hadn't recovered from before and you were pretty sure it was going to take a long time before you were on top of your game again.

Ezekiel turned to face everyone. "So let me get this straight, I don't want it to appear I'm imagining things. You....pure bloods....want to join my cause, the King's cause?"

Erwin smiled at Levi as if asking permission to speak, Levi gave a tight nod before sitting in a chair with an aura of pissed off. "Yes, what Levi and the rest of us want is to join your cause. A pure white dragon was infected, something so sacred shouldn't have been damaged. We will all do everything in our power to help your cause and to research what we can."

"Ezekiel?" His eyes locked onto you. "I think we should let them, God knows we need the man power. We've lost two and two others are still injured and....and I'm not strong enough. I barely stopped the dragon."

"You're more than enough." He reached out for your hands but you retreated into the shadows of the room, your head turned down. 

"No...no I'm....I'm not strong enough."

"But."

"Stop holding me up on a pedestal like a saint!" You snapped, a twinge of pain made you hold your chest but the shroud of darkness hid your actions. You whispered as everyone was left in a stunned silence. "I hate it..."

Ezekiel felt pain in his heart as he saw you turn away and retreat out the window and into the streets, his hand recoiled from reaching out to you. "Fine." His voice was strained. "You can join us."

Eren stepped forward. "We'll make you proud and eradicate every last one of them!"

"Eren..." Mikasa held his arm and shook her head fully reading the atmosphere. "Another time."

Levi's glove groaned catching his attention, he looked to see his hand balled into a fist. He was there to act as a member of Hell, to represent his King but feelings were getting the better of him. He desperately wanted to chase after you, but a part of him knew you wanted to be alone. He clicked his neck as his demon powers bubbled with worry and anger. "Ezekiel? Myself, Snake, Prophet, you and Erwin will take the main city. Hange will lead Jean and Mikasa with Arthur and Bud in the second ring of the city. Eren, Armin and the rest will be outer city. Sound good?"

"Agreed." Ezekiel ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "All are dismissed except Levi, I wish to have a word." 

Levi watched as Erwin left the room last with a respectful nod. "This is about her, isn't it?"

"She's not herself."

"She got hurt really bad."

"I would order her to rest but...." Ezekiel sat on a chair opposite Levi with a sigh of defeat. "That woman is....stubborn."

Levi looked to the window you had escaped from. "That incident has ruffled her feathers, I'll talk to her."

"As her lover or as a concerned leader of Hell's army?"

"Both, tactically speaking she's a danger to herself and others....but I worry."

Ezekiel's laughter made Levi eye him. "As do I, I'm not going to lie to you Levi because I respect you but, I care for that woman deeply."

"I know you do."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Tch, hmm."

Ezekiel leaned back in his chair. Levi observed that he had a strong demanding aura about him, one of a great leader. He understood now why you were so loyal, why you spoke fondly of this man. "Shall we chase her? Or let Ryuu deal with it?"

"I'd rather Ryuu than.....Lucifer..." Levi cringed, although he respected his King, he didn't like the thought of your ex lover comforting you. "I will see here once I've reported in, her father needs to know."

"Good idea." Both men rose from their seats and shook hands. "Pleasure working with you Levi, for now and the future. May the good graces guide you."

"May Hell fire burn within you."

 

 

You heard your name being called over and over, but it was fuzzy to your ears as something rang within them. You clicked your jaw with your eyes closed to rid yourself of the sound, but nothing got rid of it. Your anger was building up at this annoying sound. You turned on your heels and shouted. "SHUT UP!"

Ryuu stared at you, his eyes wide. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." You placed your hand on your forehead. "I'm just not 100% yet, sorry."

He leaned down and smiled up at your face. "It's okay, I'm here for you."

You flinched as you heard a quiet whisper in your head, you weren't sure what it said but felt like it was best to ignore it. "I know, I know..."

"Shall we get going?"

"Y-yeah we have a whole night ahead of us right?"

"Yep, and my blades hungry." Ryuu giggled as he twisted his blade above his head and slammed it on the ground. "Let's go play." You followed behind Ryuu as you both ran around the City street, slugged snow squishing under boot. Your breath was visible under the light of your lantern as it light the dreaded path of the night. You skidded around a corner to find a man crying out in pain as the tar infected him, you skidded to a stop and watched. Your head tilted to the side as it wriggled and fought with its new prey. Your head side glanced Ryuu as he called your name. "Why are you watching? Come on, save him!"

"There is no saving him, its gone too far." 

Ryuu questioned your name. "What do you?"

You tossed your lantern at the man as he began turning into a monster, his whole body burst into flames as the flammable liquid clung to his flesh and peeled it away. Your eyes glinted with the hot flames, his pained horrific screams not reaching your ears as you watched the man stumble around still growing into a beast. He crawled closer and reached out for you. Ryuu jumped as your blade sliced the monster's head clean off. You blade touched the scorched skin on it's chest as you lightly pushed it, the body slamming to the floor. "Keep moving."

Ryuu grabbed your arm stopping you in place. "What the hell was that!?"

"I ended his suffering, the tar was rejecting him anyway."

"Reject- what do you mean?"

You turned to face Ryuu making him flinch at a strange glint in your eye. "Come on Ryuu, you know what I mean silly. Let's get going."

"You....are you okay?" Ryuu shouted your name. "Are you okay?"

You shook your head at a throbbing pain in your chest. "Hmm yeah, sorry I'm fine now. Just feel a little weird, come on we shouldn't wait about." You bent down and picked up your broken lantern. "Ah shit, I'm gonna need a new one."

"I'll keep the way lit."

"You're a Snake, you don't need it."

"But you're part human, so you do."

Those words hit something within you, a weight pulled at your heart and the pain of holding back a sob set in. "Yeah, you're right...." Ryuu walked ahead his his lantern held high, darkness and the cold began wrapping its claws around you. Your body felt like a rock as you looked down at the ground, your head tilted to the side as you saw movement on the ground. "Hey Ryuu?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna need that ligh-" You saw long cracking fingers reach out to the side of you, his fingers slowly coming around your body. You turned around to see the moon escape from the clouds to reveal an Oddman. It's black eyes boring into your body, it's upside down oval mouth letting out quiet breaths. It's hand froze as its whole skinny, malnourished form towered over you. It screamed in pain as instinctively ripped your blade through its bony wrist. 

"Prophet!" 

The creature screamed at you its razor claws raising above its head, you simply smirked at it. The creature hesitated as it locked onto your gaze, it whipped its head around looking for you as you disappeared into a cloud of smoke. You appeared above its head blade clashing down and slicing the cold air cleanly, it bit down hard into the pale ones skin. It's clawed hand lashed out at you but only grabbed smoke. 

Ryuu skidded to a stop as he watched in horror and awe as his partner revealed a new more brutal side. You danced through the air adding slash, after slash to the Oddman's skin. It screamed out and finally connected its hand with your body. You flew backwards as the air ripped at your pink cheeks, your hand rested on the ground and your feet dragged backwards across the cobblestone. You looked up to see the beast whimpering in pain as its blood oozed from its wounds. 

"It's just about to get more fun." You smiled at Ryuu and watched as the Oddman began to get smaller as it reached inside its stomach then cried out, its fingers twisting and turning its insides only to pull something out. You stood up at Ryuu's side, your eyes wide with wonder as the Oddman pulled out a blade from itself made of its bone, muscle and blood. 

"What the hell is that thing?" Ryuu's blood began to bubble with excitement and fear.

"I read about it in mother's book, it is not an Oddman anymore but a Orphan of Carnem."

"A flesh Orphan?"

"Yes, now we better act fast. The longer it is alive, the stronger it gets and more pissed off."

"Couldn't we have killed it in it's other form?"

You flicked your blade out to it's furthest length. "No, you have to unleash it all to kill it. We cannot afford for that tar to take over it anymore than it has."

The poor creature cried out to the heavens, it's feature's changed to that of a weak malnourished pale man with contorted features locked in pain. Ryuu followed after you as you both ran into battle. It's large blade came crashing down to the ground sending rock and dirt flying, the very world shook as it attacked with cries of anguish. You twisted around the creature as it slashed repeatedly at one spot. One nick of the blade and it would taken a large portion of your health away, you only had a small amount of health injections and you were already injured still. 

Ryuu wrapped his blade around the Orphan's neck and ripped away at the flesh as you dove your blade into its back and through its chest. Black blood danced through the cold wind like petals, the creature screamed out sending both you and Ryuu flying backwards. You opened your eyes as the initial pain washed away, your eyes widened. You opened your legs as the Orphan's blade cracked the floor between them. 

"Prophet!" Ryuu wrapped his blade around the Orphan and pulled it back away from you, you gripped your chest as your heart hammed in fear. The pain began as if there was a weight being added on. You slowly stood up, your blade left cold on the floor. You remembered the words of your mothers book, you needed a true hunters blade to kill this beast. You dove your hand into your chest and screamed in pain. 

Levi skidded on his heels at the sight before him, his heart stopped as he saw you with your hand plunged into your chest and a beast being pulled back by Ryuu that he'd never seen before. Ezekiel muttered your name breaking the spell over Levi, he blinked a few times to see blood spurt from your wounded chest. 

You gritted your teeth and pushed your other hand inside your chest, your hands heated up as they touched something. You ripped your hands out pulling whatever you found with you, two long and large hunters blades emerged from yourself. Blood flew across the the courtyard as the blades tore through the air to your sides, you looked up to the Orphan or Carnem with a new feeling inside as something small and dark shimmered on your blades, something that was growing.

The creature ripped from Ryuu's clutches sending the man flying onto a roof, tiles pulling from them. You span with both blades and pointed them at the Orphan, it screamed in pain as its skin burned. The crisp cold air sent towards the creature had sliced it's flesh. It jumped at you, you rose one blade and took the impact with a thunderous clash. You shredded a line into it's armored skin.

It threw your blade back with your arm to gain a shot at your weak defense, but you were took quick for it. You turned on your heels and cut all along it's side, a new found lust and want exploded within you. You twisted and turned around the Orphan, your blades singing in the wind as flesh was made into a bloody mess. The creature in one last attempt swung its blade down at you. You rose up both blades and caught it, you smirked at the Orphan of Carnem as you sliced your blades and shattered his weapon into pieces around the two of you. It is sheer shock and hopelessness, you took the opportunity to throw your blade point first into the ground and ram your hand into its chest to grip its essence. You smiled at it once more and felt something wrap around your wrist, something familiar. You yanked your hand free with an explosion of blood, it's essence glowing pathetically in your hand. It let out a silent cry as it exploded into a bright blue white light.

You looked at your hand as something black danced around it then shot under your sleeve as someone called your name, you hid your hand behind your back and fought back a smirk. "Yes?"

Ezekiel walked closer and gestured his arms out. "What was all of this? And those blades..."

"These?" You pulled your other blade out of the ground and studied them. "They are hunters blades, they can kill anything. They are unique to the hunter as they are linked to their heart and soul."

"How did you learn this?"

"I am a the last hunter, I will carry on my mother's work. Now excuse me, my partner is down." You walked towards a house and leaped up the building to find Ryuu sat there. "Let me heal you."

Ryuu nodded. "That was amazing, what you did down there. You are always charging on ahead of me, I feel left out."

You pulled him towards your chest and pulled out your injector as you eyed dried blood running from his mouth and down his chin. "That's not true, I always feel I'm left alone by others." You stabbed him and injected causing him to groan. "It's not so bad sometimes, but it gets lonely." You clicked your neck to the side with your eyes closed as you heard the whispers again, but this time louder. 

You flinched as you felt Ryuu's cold hand on your cheek. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"Well." You chuckled. "I did just pull two massive blades from my chest, so I'm a little iffy but overall I feel, alive."

"I'm worried about you."

"You shouldn't worry." You helped Ryuu up. "You should worry about yourself."

"Prophet?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you." Ryuu looked your visible skin over. "Have you been poisoned recently? Something seems different about you."

You stood up and walked over to the building edge. "No poison is in my system."

"You sure?"

You smiled back at your partner, the voices getting louder. "I've unleashed the real hunter in me more, it may have made me weak for a bit but I'm better." You jumped down onto the floor. "And I'm just gonna keep getting better." 

 

 

 

You furrowed your brows as your felt keen eyes on your napping form, it was bothering you more than the slight pain in your body and the voices. "You're staring."

"I know." Levi's voice was beautiful and deep making you shiver. You could hear his light footfall on his carpet as he moved closer, your pulse quickened. You hummed in pleasure as you felt his lips upon yours. 

"That was nice of you." You bright eyes shone back at his steel ones.

"I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but are you really okay?"

You tilted your head. "Now that I think about it I have been experiencing some pain in my chest, but its residual pain from my wound on my side and chest. The dragon caught me really bad on the front."

Levi pushed you forward on the sofa and sat down, his legs either side of you as he pulled your back into his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of your head, his arms snaked around you. "Tell me where is hurts and I'll make it better."

You felt pain in your heart. "I'm fine, really. You shouldn't worry about me as much as you do."

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"It's...." The voices echoed louder.  _'Don't tell him...don't let him know.....he'll only doubt you....he'll tell you your being stupid! A selfish brat!'_ "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"If you insist, maybe I'll just hold you brat so you can understand."

 _'Told you....'_ You shrunk into Levi's arms more and felt a horrible pain in your body, it was no longer just your heart. Levi waited for you to breathe slowly to indicate you were sleeping before removing some of your clothes, he knew that something was not right with you and if you weren't going to tell him he was going to find out. He pulled back something clothes to see something black on your scar, he couldn't understand why it had stopped healing. His hands traveled to your wrist as he saw something black there, he jumped as it moved.

"What are you doing?" Levi flinched as recoiled from your form, the look on your face sent shivers down his spine. "Don't you trust me?"

He called your name soothingly. "I was just checking."

"Because you think I'm lying."

"No."

"Yes, you do...just say it, say you don't believe, go on. Tell me about how you doubt me." You stood up and began backing Levi into a corner. "Tell me how much you fear me, tell me how much you hate how I'm stronger than you. Tell me Levi, come on tell me what all those little voices say."

Levi's back hit the wall, he watched you close your eyes and click your neck. As soon as your eyes opened he noticed something black seeping into the whites of your eyes. "What the fuck happened to you?"

You began laughing quietly at first, then the madness took over. You let out a loud evil laugh. "Nothing happened, just my poison became my cure. You should try it sometime, everything becomes clear." 

Levi grabbed your forearms and slammed you against the wall. "Snap out of this! You're strong, don't let whatever it is inside you take over." You began laughing more, Levi watched the blackness in your eyes fighting to take over. "I won't lose you like this, not now, not yet." Levi shouted your name as he slammed your again. "WAKE UP!

You froze as the voices vanished you looked up to a worried face of your lover, your heart steady in your chest. You didn't understand why you were so calm and Levi looked so..."I'm....I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"We need to take you to Ryuu, I think you are poisoned."

"What?"

"There is something black on your skin and in your eyes." You pulled away from Levi and pulled at the skin around your eyes as you looked in the mirror, he was right, something was in your system. 

"I....I need to rest first, then we can go to him tomorrow I promise."

"How did this?"

"I don't know what this is, or where is came from but its not like anything I've seen before. Levi....I'm scared, for once I'm truly scared of myself..."

Levi pulled you into his arms and held you close. "We'll figure this out brat, then we'll skin the fucking little shit who had the balls to do this to you." You felt a small warmth in Levi's arms but, a part of you felt the darkness creeping closer around you. You knew the life and love you'd had with Levi was too good to be true, the world just had to come crashing down around you. You gripped onto his shirt and inhaled his beautiful scent, you hoped and prayed this was not the last time, but deep down inside something was telling you something very dark. 


	9. Awakening

You stared at your lap unable to move, you could hear the footsteps of others around you whispering about your fate. You lifted your heavy head, the chains on your wrists draining your power causing you to become weak. You watched Ryuu shake his head at Hange, the two sharing concerned looks at Erwin who in turn reported to Levi and Ezekiel. Your eyes scanned the desk seeing a vial of your blood, something black swimming within it. You hummed to yourself then lowered your head to your lap. 

Levi lifted your head by your chin with his finger, the blackness had almost completely taken over your right eye. "I'm sorry it's this way, but you're dangerous when it takes over."

"I know." Your smile was weak sending a sting of pain straight to his heart. "I suggested this, to be strapped down in this ancient chair. Thank Lucifer for having an Angel's thrown."

Levi leaned closer and kissed your cold lips. "Please, don't....don't die on me brat...don't leave me alone."

"Death is not the end, but only a new beginning. After everything I've done? I deserve this."

"Don't talk like that."

He watched you close your eyes with a look of pain, before twisting into a smile. Your laughter made everyone's blood run cold. "So impure, so retched...." You lifted your head with ease, the chair having no effect on you. You snapped your neck and hummed in satisfaction. "This won't hold me back, I will clean this world of filth and when I'm done I'll rip my own throat out."

Levi called your name out. "This is not you."

You laughed at his words. "This world ripped everything from me, a normal life is all I wanted! But it just keeps taking, it made me like this, this Levi....this is who I really am deep down inside. You think you can save me? You!? Someone who is afraid and jealous of his own lover?" You looked around the room. "A Snake boy who fights with the voice of his own mother because deep down he knows he's just like her. A leader of a pathetic group, Ezekiel you only made us because you wanted love and affection, something your parents failed to give. Lucifer! A pathetic man who loved God so much betrayed, sought me out as a lover because flesh is the only comfort for you." You hummed as your father rose from his chair. "Oh daddy dearest I haven't forgotten you, a man so weak he couldn't save his own wife."

"Stop it..." You father looked away from you.

"What's the matter daddy dear? Does the truth hurt? You can't even look at me properly!" You farther flinched. "Every time you look at me you see her, you try and hide that hatred inside for me with over the top love and affection but it's all lies. You blame me."

"Stop."

"If I hadn't been born, if I hadn't been alive she would be here. That's what you think isn't it huh?"

"Stop." He clenched his fist.

"So pathetic, you know I loath myself too so you're not the only one. I blame myself for her death, every day of my life I blame myself. My lover Levi thinks he can heal my wounds when actually he's just using me to fix himself, both of you are perfect for each other. Selfish men that blame me for the destruction and death of others. That's right Levi, that old city was destroyed because someone was after me, your family and friends died because of me....how do you feel now huh? Do you hate me mo-"

Everyone jumped as they heard a crack of your face as Ezekiel's fist connected with it. "STOP!" He commanded. He watched you laugh and spit out blood. "That's enough, you won't break us."

You looked up at him from the corner of your eye. "I know who you really are Ezekiel, I can see inside you, I can see that soul of yours."

He stumbled away from you as he clutched his chest. "You don't know anything."

You smiled as you rested your head back. "You're right, I don't and when I let this cure engulf me completely I'll destroy this, all of it and rip myself to pieces as I go." You screamed in pain as Lucifer slammed a needle into your skin. "Don't....urrgh...you dare sinner."

"I must do what I can for the people I care about." He injected the serum causing you to throw your head back and scream in pain, Levi's chest felt like someone was ripping it apart. Tears spilled from your eyes.

Ryuu took the injector back and smiled at Levi. "Don't worry it's only Devil's due....it will bring her back to her senses, but I don't know for how long."

Levi knelt down in front of you his hand running along your face, his voice to the keenest ear would have sounded strained. "Leave us for a moment." Levi waited for the room to empty before calling your name. "Open your eyes, please. Look at me."

You opened your eyes slowly. "I...I...I'm sorry....I didn't...." Tears flowed silently as you clenched your jaw.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter. Just focus on me."

"I said such horrible things, but..."

"They're all true. It's how you really feel."

You slowly looked Levi in the eyes and nodded. "I have no right to be around any of you."

"Stop thinking that way. Stop saying you don't deserve happiness because, every fucking person does. We all are here for you, we all want to make you happy....especially....I...."

You winched in pain. "It hurts."

"I know, we'll get you through this."

You weakly pulled your head away. "Why bother? It's too late."

Levi went to speak but the door swung open, Hange and Ryuu looked at Levi with sorrow in their eyes. Hange nodded as Ryuu looked away, tears threatening to fall. "Levi...you need to come with us. Eren will watch her, but you need to listen to what we have to say."

 

 

 

"We studied her blood, we didn't want to accept it but...she's been infected with the black tar." Hange hung her head as she spoke. 

Your father shook his head. "Other's have been infected, why is this different?"

"A pure or half blood demon or angel has never been infected before, only creatures or sifters who lack control. This is the first time we've seen it infect someone like her."

"So what? How do we fix it."

"I....we don't know, because we've only seen one person cure someone of it and that was her with the dragon....non of us are decedent from a hunter. I'm so sorry..."

"No...no that's not good enough!"

Lucifer grabbed his friends arm. "Azazel stop."

"My baby is slowly turning into a monster! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Just stop....please...."

Azazel fought off his friend, tears running down his face catching Lucifer by surprise. He had known this man for thousands of years and has never seen him cry, he never cried when his wife died. "I have to save her! I...I have to." He slumped to the floor. "What she said up there....she was right....I did hate her when she was little after my wife died....I hated it when she laughed and smiled....but one day I made her cry and it broke me....I realised I hated myself and not her for not giving her the life she deserved." He rose from the floor. "I love that girl with every fiber in my body, I love my little flower and I will do anything to save her. So please." He bowed to the others. "Help me save my little girl." 

Ryuu placed his hand on Azazel shoulder. "I clung to her at the beginning because she was the only one who accepted me, I wanted a mother I deserved but she's so much more than that....she's my best friend, my sister....I cannot lose her, because without her I am nothing. I want her to have the life she deserves, I want to sit with her on a roof top in the bright moonlight and laugh again."

"I latched onto her because I wanted to be loved so badly." Ezekiel ran his fingers through his hair. "My mother and father had a forbidden love so I was never really with either of them, I didn't have love and when she showed me a small amount of affection I leeched it from her and drained as much as I could." He smiled weakly. "Little did I know that her pureness would fix me, I will do anything for that woman because she saved me from my own path of self destruction."

"She was and is the heaven, hell and earth to me. She gave me love when others didn't, she didn't fear me when others did, she freed my from my own self made prison." Lucifer smiled. "I will do anything to repay her for her constant love and kindness."

Everyone looked to Levi as he stood there in the dark room, his eyes fixed on the door that led upstairs to you. "I will always save her, but my words, how I feel aren't not going to be said here to all you shits." He looked to everyone. "I'm going to tell her to her stupid bratty face how much I love her."

Everyone jumped when they heard a crash upstairs and a shout for help, a blade came through the ceiling slicing the side of Mikasa's face. They stared at the blade as another came down and a shout for help echoed louder. Mikasa's eyes widened with fear. "EREN!"

 

 

 

You watched Eren walk into the room then sit with his back facing you as he began writing reports, you looked down to your lap as pain throbbed though your body, you were going to fight this. You shuffled in your seat slightly causing the scratching of Eren's pen to stop. "Umm, you must be uncomfortable Prophet."

"Nah, this is luxury."

Eren laughed. "You still have your old humor."

You looked up. "Yeah, it's still as bad as before."

The room was silent for a long time before Eren spoke again. "I know how you feel."

"With what?"

"Blaming yourself for the lose of your mother....I lost my mother....she died in front of me too." You looked up to meet his gaze, a gaze that matched yours when you looked in the mirror. "I...I wasn't strong enough to save her, I'm still not strong enough. I've lost so many good friends because I couldn't.....I know how you feel."

You felt a rush of cold to your heart, a wicked grin crept across your face. "You could always become stronger, your just too lazy too fight for it."

"What?"

You looked up to him your left eye almost black. "You didn't really wanna save mummy dearest, you hated her for loving Mikasa more, for holding her up higher than yourself right? Mikasa took your mother away from you, so you allowed your mother to be taken away."

"No...you're wrong!"

You leaned back and looked at him with a grin. "Deep down inside you don't want to become stronger, because the last thing she love's so much is you and you pray that something will kill you. In your last moments you want to look her in the eye and see her break, its like the final blow to her in order to win."

"NO!" He shot up from his chair. "Shut up! You're lying."

"If I was lying you wouldn't be this angry."

"AH! No! No! You are wrong! Stop!"

"You hold Armin back because you know he can be better than you, you don't want to be alone because you know how weak you are. You'll always will be weak Eren."

"I'll kill you."

"Go ahead, but you won't be able to cause you're weak!"

"I'll kill you!" He stepped closer making you grin wider.

"Do it, I dare you! Show how strong you are! Attacking the strongest fighter while she's being drained of all her power, you weak pathetic demon." Eren grabbed your neck then screamed in pain as the chair began to drain him instead, you laughed at his pain as you ripped your arms free then your neck. Eren fell back onto the floor and panted. "You see the beauty of this chair is, it drains anyone who has ill intent and violent feelings. See you are weak, you fell for all of that. But you were right about one thing." You dove your hands into you chest and ripped your blades out with a whip of blood, Eren flinched on the floor as he tried to crawl away when he felt your blood on his face beginning to burn his skin. "We are alike in letting are own mothers die."

You slashed at Eren allowing your blood to fly at him, he rolled away as some burnt his arm. "What the hell!?" He quickly brushed the blood off as you strode closer.

"Hunter's blood is deadly to anything, I'm lucky the human side keeps it in check and stops it from killing me, but it will destroy this city." You slammed your blade down ripping Eren's side, his screams were music to your ears. You slammed the other blade down ripping the skin on his arm. "I will kill anyone who stands in my way." You jumped back as the door slammed open and screamed as your blade slashed something being thrown at you. The vial burst into a pure white light splashing your skin causing it to burn. You held your face to the side and began laughing. You rose your head slowly and smiled at everyone, they hearts froze as they watched your left eye become completely engulfed with blackness. 

Levi called your name. "Wake up!" 

You twisted your blades in your hands. "Oh I have woken up, and I've never felt more alive." You slammed your blades into the ground sending a shock wave towards everyone, your whipped your blade across your arm and sent your blood flying towards them. You stepped backwards and swung your blade out to behind you, the walls and windows exploded, your heels hanging over the edge you opened your arms out. "It's time for this city to wake up too." You fell backwards out of sight, Levi's hand reaching out for you desperately as your blood burned his skin. He promised he'd always protect you, but you had just proven to him that it was not possible. 

 

 

 

You walked down the street, your coat flowing beautifully behind you, your small heels clacking on the stone floor. You ripped your blade through the air causing the legs of a lookout tower to shatter into a million pieces. You heard shouts around you as guards ran closer, you looked over your shoulder and smiled. You slammed both blades into the ground sending out a burst of energy. You yanked them free and floated across the ground in a beautiful dance of death as you cut through the guards, you twisted to a stop to look at the commanding officer. He ran to a phone and called for the beast to be released.  

A roar caught your attention, you looked to your side to see the floor open and a large troll crawl its way out to tower over you with a mallet. The mallet came crashing down on the ground, you jumped up in the air to land on the top of it. You ran with speed up the weapon, you jumped to its other arm as it slammed its hand down to squash you. You eyes were wide with excitement married with a devilish smile. You braced your legs and jumped up, you sent a strong kick to the trolls face sending it backwards. You body flew through the air, the world span all the way round as you came to land on your feet.

It stumbled back then regained its composure with a roar. You dove both your blades into your thighs and ripped the free sending your damaging blood out, the screams of the troll were invigorating. You twisted and turned like a feather in the summer breeze as you grew closer to the pathetic creature. Your blood ripped into the troll making it whine out, your silver blade finally ripped into its grimy flesh causing it to recoil. Your attacks were quick and sharp as you brutally cut the troll down. Blood poured from wounds allowing your dance to be slice with its sticky victory. You could feel its warmth touch sooth your skin as you sank both blades into the troll and ripped them to the sides. You watched as a slick mushy sound came from the troll. It's top half fell backwards but its bottom half remained, you watched the troll split in half. The ground rumbled as the lifeless body hit the floor.

Onlookers watched as you climbed the beast and slam your hand into its chest and pull out a glowing light, you had retrieved it's essence. You held it up to the moonlight and smiled at the power it held, you brought it towards your mouth and devoured it just like a Collector would or an ancient Hunter. Your eyes rolled back as you head faced the sky, a pleasurable moan escaped your lips, a burst of air came from you cleaning the area around you and sending anything on the floor away from you. 

You jumped off the body and began walking towards your target, your smile never leaving your face. People ran into their houses hiding away from you, you looked down the street to see a tar infected monster cower at the sight of you. You smiled at it and beckoned it closer. "Come, I need your help." It crawled closer and met your hand as you petted it. "Such a precious thing, such a sweet thing. Find the others infected, bring them out and attack all at once." The monster nodded at you and scampered away into the night. You looked to the street to see a little girl, the one who you saved long ago.

"Prophet? What are you doing? You look different...." You walked closer and readied your blade. "Prophet?" You walked closer, the little girl held her doll close. "I'm scared." Tears filled her eyes as you looked down at her and brought your blade up. She screamed loudly as you were about to slash her. You watched her disappear from in front of you in a green and blonde flash.

You looked over to see the girl in Ryuu's arms. "It's okay, she's not herself, she's sick."

"Save her Mr Snake, please."

"I promise."

They both looked at you as you began laughing. "Promise? You and I both know adults always break their promises, don't give the child false hope Snake boy. This world will rip you apart and take everything from you, it is better to accept the reapers warm arms than to suffer alone here." 

"Don't listen to her." Ryuu patted her head. "Go home, I promise you'll get your Prophet back." She nodded and ran off leaving Ryuu with a sad smile, he knew he couldn't defeat you. You were always the better fighter.

"People like you make me sick, giving others false hope when there is non...what's the point!" You jumped at him and slammed your blades onto the ground causing the floor to fly up with rubble. 

"Everyone needs hope!"

You twisted towards him with speed causing an explosion of blood from his arm. "You're lying Snake boy, you have no hope right now."

You felt the pain before you realised what happened, you were facing the sky, your body on the floor. You heard the clink of Ryuu's whip blade. "I may doubt myself, but I believe in you Prophet." He called your name. "I've always believed in you."

You pushed your blades into your shoulders and ripped them out towards him, he whipped his blade knocking whatever blood he could away from himself. He closed his eyes as a spot touched his cheek. His eyes flew open when he heard you shout just as your boot connected with his gut. "How pitiful!" Air rushed out of his lungs, the pain searing as you flew backwards into a building, rubble holding his body. He groaned in pain as your grabbed his shirt and threw him up through the house's ceiling and into the night sky. He sharply took in air as your flew up towards him and span in the air beautifully and kicked him again down towards the ground. 

He felt the floor split around him and surround his body, the stars in the sky were so beautiful to him as he lay in pain. He pushed himself up and reached out for you as you walked closer, you freed one blade from the ground and walked towards the other. "Prophet?" He called your name. "You saved me from myself, I wanted you to replace my mother....but you became something so much more. I used you I know that." You whipped your blade as you attacked swiftly, a calm complexion on your face. "All any of us have done is use you..." He jumped backwards as you slammed down. "I'm sorry." You flicked his blade to the side. Ryuu gasped, his eyes wide as he felt the cool steel enter him. "I'm.....sorry....." 

You twisted the blade, a single tear rolled down your cheek as your ripped your blade free. Ryuu reached out for you as blood trickled out his mouth as he fell backwards, a smile on his face. The black tar moved away from your left eye showing some of it's original colour. "No I'm sorry for not killing you, you can do that to yourself." You turned on your heels and walked away as Ryuu gasped for air, you were right. This wound wouldn't kill him unless someone came, or he didn't want it to kill him.

He pressed his hand to his wound and smiled as he heard shouts and footsteps getting closer. He cupped the side of Levi's face as he leaned over him. "Forgive me, I couldn't save her." He winced in pain. "But, I got through to some part of her....It's up to the rest of you....please....save....her...."

Levi squeezed Ryuu's hand. "Hange make sure he doesn't die."

"I'll do my best!"

"No you will do it."

"YES!"

Levi stood up from Ryuu and looked at the carnage around him, you had cut down everyone in your way and taken the essence of strong foes. He heard siren's going off warning of a mass attack from monsters around the city. Levi looked to everyone. "Go out and save the city from attacks, I'll go after her."

They went to protest but Ryuu's weak voice stopped them. "He's......the only one...........that can break through..........to her."

 

 

You walked closer to the castle doors, the King of this city cowering behind these walls. You slashed both blades down on the door slicing it to pieces, guards ran out to stop you only to paint the walls with their red insides. You walked down the halls as the maker of the tars voice echoed in your head.  _'Do it, free us all. Free us from all this pain, make me it's new God and be my hero, my savior.'_  

The wall beside you exploded as you kicked a guard into it, this person's voice in your head was louder than ever, it's soothing voice promising a world where you were no longer used, no longer hurt. This world was going to awake anew by your's and their hands. You walked closer to the main doors and stopped, your eyes widened as pain shot through you. You fell against the wall as another voice shouted in your head, your own old voice. 'Don't do this! This is not who we are, please....just stop....' With a shaky hand you lifted your blade to your throat ready to slice. A cold shiver ran through you, the pain gone and the darkness back. You booted the doors wide open and looked into the grand hall full of the kings men. A grin crept across your face as you dove your blades into yourself ready to rip them out and shower the room in your burning blood. 

 

 

Levi ran up the grand stairs and reached the hall, he panted and looked up. His heart stopped as he saw the floor, walls and ceiling covered in blood. Bodies and parts hung all over, faces with pure terror forever etched onto them. He watched as the blood appeared like rain in the room, his eyes flicked to a person standing in the shower. Their blade deep within a person. They ripped the blades free tearing the person in half. 

Levi called your name causing the figure to stop walking forward, they slowly turned around and Levi felt a hot stroke of a tear roll down his face. You smiled at him with a blood covered face, one eye black and the other slightly black. "I won't let you go any further."

You turned to face him, confidence oozed off you as you sauntered forwards towards him. "My my, those are brave words coming from you."

He held his blade up to his face as he transformed into his demon form, his horns standing proud, beautiful black wings spread wide. "I won't let you hurt yourself any more."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're slowly killing yourself with this way of fighting."

You laughed and tilted your head to the side. "Maybe that's what I want?"

"I know you, you wouldn't give up like this."

"Stop telling me what I want!"

"You always save others, but no one ever cared to save you."

"No one ever will!"

Levi flew towards you as you plunged your swords into your own body. "I will!"

You ripped your blades free, only a small amount of your blood was released. You gritted your teeth in annoyance, Levi had learnt this new move of yours by only seeing it once. He knew if he stopped it early enough the damage wouldn't be severe to him. You caught his blades in time. "Two blades huh? Copy cat! You always were jealous of me!"

You both span around in perfect harmony, blades sparking as they clashed. "I was never jealous of you!"

His blades hit yours as you began a battle of strength, your faces meeting between the joined swords. "Then why do I sense hatred in you?"

"Because....because I hate myself for not being strong enough."

"Told you."

"I wanted to be stronger so I could protect you."

Your eyes widened as the tar retreated from your left eye even more. "You...." You frowned and gritted your teeth. "I'm not some pathetic girl that needs a hero!" You kicked him back sending him rolling across the floor. 

He looked up as he heard scratching as you span round and round, blades slicing the floor. He rolled out of the way as you flew towards him with your spin attack, you stopped and span round to look at him. Levi called your name. "Asking for help, or letting someone save you doesn't make you weak."

You slashed your blades out as you screamed at him, Levi could only do his best at blocking. Air from the blade began ripping at his skin. "I don't need your pity!" 

You slammed your blades down sending Levi flying backwards, his back slammed into a pillar with a crack. "AH!" He gritted his teeth as blood tickled out of his mouth. "I don't pity you!"

"Then why do all this? You know you wont win this fight..."

You raised up your blades ready to stab yourself. Levi hummed. "Why? Because....damn it! It's because I love you, you stupid brat."

You paused just as your blades tapped your clothes, your eyes searching his face. "Fine then." You pushed them in causing them to burst from your back, your gritted your teeth in pain. Levi wrapped his wings around himself. "Come and save me!" You ripped the blades free. Levi's wings seared with pain, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He flew open his wings in time to catch you swiping towards him. He felt one of your blades rip through his side but caught the other. "Not so predictable now am I? No holding back anymore."

Levi studied your eyes to see your left eye normal and your right with a small white spot. "I woke hold back either, once I save you I'll tell you everything."

You span around sending him staggering back. "Confident aren't we?"

"I know I can't beat you in battle." He dodge as many attacks as he could but your blades kept catching him. "So I'll have to talk you round."

"You going to die for me?"

"No." Levi fell to his knees as you walked closer, blades raised above your head. "I won't die for you, I will live for you."

You froze your attack and stared at Levi, a warm tear rolling down your face. You scrunched up your eyebrows. "Why...."

"Because I love you, I love you with my whole being. I cannot live without you, and dying would not fix anything. I will keep fighting for you, no matter how much I bleed, how many bones I break. I will keep going because I love you."

You looked to the floor and staggered back, your gripped your forearm. "You....your so...." Your gritted your teeth as the tar faded from your right eye, you screamed and attacked Levi, but they weren't like before. These attacks had no intent to harm or kill. Tears ran down your face as you kept attacking, your screams pained as Levi blocked every one. 

You backed Levi against a wall and slammed your blade beside his head, your head hung facing the floor. You slammed your other blade at him and walked away, Levi went to follow but saw you had trapped him in place. He called your name as he wrapped his hand around the handle of one and pulled. "What are you doing?"

You smiled up at the hole in the ceiling the rays of the new day shinning through, you looked to Levi as the light caught you. "I've always loved you, you have been everything to me. Thank you." You smiled at him but it was riddled with sorrow. 

Levi screamed your name. "Don't!"

He saw you reach up to your chest. "Forgive me." You screamed as you plunged your hand inside your chest, your gripped at your heart and squeezed it. Your eyes widened, your knees slammed to the floor. You threw your head back as you cried out and pulled. Blood gushed out from your wound and poured on the floor around your body. You held your hand up to the light to reveal a black tar creature wiggling around. A smile crept across your face as Levi called your name painfully. You squished the creature as it let out a sharp yelp. 

The light bathed you in its warmth as it engulfed your body, you felt weightless as you fell back into the pool of your own blood. You heard the clatter of yous swords and hurried footsteps. Levi skidded on his knees to your side, he reached out and pulled you into his arms. "Don't give up, not yet."

You smiled. "I too want to live for you, but...I lost my way."

"Don't speak, I'll get you some help."

"Please, all I need is you."

Levi looked down at you and leaned closer, his forehead tapped yours. "I'll give you everything."

"Kiss me."

Levi hesitated for a moment, then pressed his lips against your warm ones. He heard a pleasurable moan from you, it pained his heart knowing that is was the last time he could do this for you. He flinched when he felt you bit his lip, he pulled away and felt blood trickle down his chin then your hot tongue run up to his lip licking it up. "What are you?"

"I told you....I'll live for you....too....I've lost too much blood.....I need healing demon blood." Levi smiled through the tears, this wasn't the last time. He greedily complied, his mouth locking with yours in a heated and passionate kiss. He felt himself becoming stronger by the second and could feel your wounds sewing themselves back together.

You father ran in with the others only to stop at the scene in front of him, tears spilled from his eyes as he saw the two of you locked in a passionate kiss. "He did it."

You pulled away from Levi as soon as you heard everyone's voices, your eyes widened when you saw Ryuu limping in with his arm around Hange. You ran to him and held him to your chest. "I'm so sorry!" Tears soaked him. "I'm so fucking sorry Ryuu, I'm sorry. So, so, sorry."

Ryuu pulled you away and smiled. "I know, I'm glad your back....partner."

Your face flushed as he kissed your cheek. "P-partner."

His laughter was sweet music to you. "I love you, you know? I could never hate you or stay mad. You spared me because deep down you remembered me, who I am. The beginning of your life may not be a happy one, but it doesn't define who you are. The rest of your life and story is who you choose to be." Ryuu pulled you into his embrace. "I don't need to ask who you are because now, now you know. You are a hunter. You are."

You said your name and smiled. "I am me."


	10. Prophet

You're knees hurt, you had been kneeling in front of the court room for hours listening to them debate about your future, your punishment. Your friends and fellow hunters had fought for you, but it was not up to you but the King of this city to determine your fate. You could feel all eyes on you, but you held your head high, you wouldn't give these men the satisfaction of breaking you. 

Lucifer stepped forward. "Please my Lord she is one of my own, I'll take responsibility."

"She is also one of mine." The King looked to the papers in front of him. "She is a half blood correct?"

"Yes but!"

"Then she can be punished by this world." The King looked terrified.

"It was not of her own doing to come after you! That stuff was controlling her! My men have fully explained what the tar does."

Ezekiel placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Please my King, what Lucifer says is correct. Prophet is our best protector of our city."

"She's also the most dangerous of you all!"

"I...I know she is, but if it were not for her she wouldn't have been stopped. She saved us all from herself, release her." Ezekiel bowed to the King. "I beg of you my King I need her."

The King shook in place then slammed his hand down causing everyone to jump. "I will not stand for this! I will not give in! I have to show my people we are no longer controlled by you half and pure's. Prophet will die by our hand!"

Levi lunged to jump over the barrier only to be stopped by Azazel, he shook his head with tears in his eyes. "We must accept this Levi."

"I'm not going to let her go after I've only just gotten her back."

"There's nothing we can do, we have to leave it to fate to decide."

"Fuck fate!"

Azazel looked to his friend. "Maybe...maybe an infected will attack this city, maybe it'll be so bad they need her and her new powers. For once we can only hope and pray our enemy does that." 

"This...this is not fair."

"Welcome to democracy."

Levi watched the guards walk over to you as the King called out his decision. "Prophet, you will die by our hand in two weeks time, until then you will be incarcerated for the safety of the people."

You smiled at the King and followed the guards, you really had nothing to say. No anger boiled within you, no hatred. After having that darkness within you the world seemed clearer. You stopped in place making the guards jump. You turned around to your bickering friends and family, tears ran down Ryuu's and Hange's face. Eren was riddled with anger as Mikasa and Jean held him back. Erwin could barely look over at you, Lucifer was shaking. Ezekiel's, jaw was clenching in rage as your father smiled sadly. Levi's eyes were locked onto yours as if searching yours for one last get away plan, one last sneaky move. You clicked your heels together, back straight earning you the attention of everyone and you simply bowed to them before turning around and walking away to your cell.

 

 

 

"Check mate." You smiled through the bars of your cell as Ryuu looked down at the chessboard.

"How....damn it..." Ryuu ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I give up!"

"Determination will get you pretty far, just keep wearing me down."

"Okay, this time I will win! I'll be sneaky."

"Don't." You moved a chess piece. "You are known for your striking attacks, don't change your style."

"But I lost to you."

You froze and looked at Ryuu. "This isn't about chess is it?"

Ryuu held the tips of your fingers. "I couldn't stop you."

"No, but you did do a very good attack on me. If you hadn't of attacked me when you did, Levi would have failed."

"Really!?"

You tapped under your left eye. "It went back to normal didn't it? After you spoke to me?"

"Yes...but..."

"Well then stop moaning, besides we can't win every battle."

"You always do."

You laughed and moved another chess piece. "When I first started this I lost a few fights, just ask Ezekiel. Also I lost against myself, I couldn't fight that tar without you and Levi." You looked up to him and squeezed his fingers. "I am so grateful to you both."

"I could have done better."

You sighed. "For once Ryuu accept who you are and what you are, because I do. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Hmmm, every day I learn to love myself more, though I'm afraid my mothers madness lies within me."

"If it does, then use it."

"Huh?"

"Use the madness, the anger. Look at me." You gestured to yourself. "The loss, sadness, rage, hatred and love that is all me allows me to create those blades. We are who we who we are and the quicker we come to accept it that happier we can become."

"You're really wise for your age."

"Usually the most hurt people are the wisest." 

Ryuu laughed causing you to laugh. "I guess you are right huh? Oh....check mate."

"See, determination."

"That's....no you let me win."

"I was heavily distracted by our conversation."

"So I didn't really win..."

You leaned closer, your body pressed to the bars causing pain to shoot through you. But you ruffled Ryuu's hair ignoring the pain. "Nice technique Ryuu, distraction is always a good way to fight."

Ryuu stared at you blankly as his cheeks began to heat up, his eyes were locked onto your genuine sweet smile. His hand reached up for the spot you rubbed on his head. "Th-thank you." Ryuu jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, he looked up to see Levi. "Oh hello, I'll leave you two alone. See you tomorrow!"

You waved goodbye to Ryuu, but your attention was dragged away by Levi calling your name. You looked over as he walked right up to the bars, he placed his hands onto yours that held onto the metal, his forehead tapped yours. After a long silence Levi finally sighed and spoke. "I wish there was something I could do but the King is as stubborn as a shit that wont come out."

Your sweet laugh made him look deep into your eyes, his heart stung as he saw them full of tears. "Sorry, it's not fair that only you see me like this, but I couldn't let Ryuu....I hurt him enough already."

Levi's soft lips locked with yours. "I'm happy, because only I can see you like this." Levi began playing with your hair with one hand. "You look pretty good, I was expecting you to be like shit."

"I'm staying positive and happy. In truth, I don't want to die at all, but if it means people will be safe then I'll let it happen."

"We need you to stay alive, non of us are strong like you."

You pulled at a few stands of his hair and enjoyed how soft it was. "Well, you can always become a hunter. You can take my place."

"I want to, but I am not blood related to a Hunter."

You got up and walked to the side of your bed, you lifted the pillow and pulled out your mother's book. You turned to Levi and held the book out to him. "I want you to have this, it cannot help me in death, but it can help you in life. Please treat it with care and learn from it. Maybe deep inside its pages it reveals the truth." 

Levi sat with you, his shoulder pressed to the bars as he read through your book. You rested your head against him, your fingers entwined with his as you rested with his sweet scent around you, it was the only time you could sleep. You stirred from your slumber as Levi called your name lovingly with a kiss to the forehead. "I think I've found something."

"Hmm?" You rubbed your eye making Levi blush. "What is it? You read it all already?"

"I read it through the night." His long fingers brushed your hair back. "I can summon a blade within myself, but there is no guarantee what it'll do to me mentally."

"Why's that?"

"It'll be a true Demon's blade, only the strongest can summon them."

"Where did you find that?"

Levi showed you the page. "Demons and Hunters used to clash with each other, the only thing protecting others was these blades. But harmony came when the first hunter summoned a demon and hunter's blade....they were a half blood just like you."

You leaned over and saw a pencil drawing of a hunter with their back to the person who drew it with two blades at their side, their mannerism and presence in just the drawing alone were powerful. "They must have been really something to see and be around."

"So are you."

You looked into Levi's eyes and smiled. "I'm not them, but if I was things would be different."

Levi slammed the book close and placed it in his pocket as he sighed your name. "All heroes come from nothing, no one is born a hero. This person, this first hunter probably had hardships as great as yours, we don't know. There isn't much information on them except their philosophies, their accomplishments and their work. It doesn't even state if they were male or female, if they married or had kids. All we can do is follow their lead and build upon what they created."

"You know sometimes, you do really well with your words."

"The suns up."

"So it is, one step closer to my execution date."

"That King is such a fearful bastard, I bet he's even terrified of his own shit."

"Aaaand we're back." You rose your arms in the air and laughed. "Welcome back badly spoken Levi." You hugged him through the bars making him blush.

"You're an idiot."

 

 

You sat up from your bed and looked out at the moonlight city, you could hear the screams from here. You eyed smoke rising in the distance, because you had been locked away attacks were on the increase. The King's men could not cope and were depleting in numbers. Your friends and Levi's demons were having trouble coping with the wave after wave of attacks, so much so no one had time to come visit you anymore. 

The creaking of the door made you look behind you, you recognised the footfall of the King. "Your city is burning my King."

"Don't tell me something I already know!"

"You're men aren't strong enough."

"They're doing what they must."

You turned to face the King. "They don't know what they are doing, they don't know the monsters like the hunters do."

"SHUT UP!" He slammed his hands onto the bars, his fatigue evident.

Your eyes searched his down turned ones. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I pushed you too far. So.....is today the day?"

"Don't try anything."

"I told you before, I fully accept this punishment." You held your wrists out to the guards as they tied them up, sorrow evident on their faces. You may have slaughtered some of their friends, but you had saved their lives countless times. "I'm sorry." Your voice came out pained. "I'm sorry for taking them away from you."

The guards looked at your troubled face in shock, you looked down but smiled when one spoke. "It wasn't you, it was something else controlling you. It's....it's not your fault."

".....Thank you." You followed the guards with the King in front, his pace was desperate.

The King opened the door to the courtyard. "Maybe, when you're gone they'll stop attacking."

You looked to the fire and saw it growing closer. "Or they'll kill you all, I was the only thing stopping it from getting to you."

The King kicked the back of your knees making you fall with a thud, your knees ached from the shock of the ground smacking them. "You deserve this." His voice was hot on your ear.

"I know." You looked out at the city and saw the sun beginning to rise. "Such a beautiful sight." You watched all the guards shuffle in place, all of them not wanting this.

"Go ahead, do it!" The King sounded desperate.

You heard the guard shivering behind you. "I'm sorry my King, but I cannot kill the Prophet of this City."

"FOOL!" I'll do it! I'll end this monster."

Your gaze was fixed on the rising sun. "True monsters lie within the heart of man." You heard the click of the gun, the cold steel pressed against the back of your head. You could feel the King shaking. "I hope, that mankind can find it's cure within itself." You closed your eyes and waited for the cold embrace of the reaper. You could hear the shouts and cries of your friends as they drew closer to end the execution. 

The gun shook in place, the heart of its wheedler wavering. "Thank.....thank you.....Prophet." A smile crept across your lips at his words. Your eyes flew open, your bonds smashed into pieces as you plunged your hands into your chest and pulled out your blades and dove them into the huge howling horse beast, its cries reeling out. You ripped them free and span on the spot and tore along it's side splitting it in two. You flicked your swords to the side causing blood the flick out, you braced your knees and jumped up into the air and span around. You flipped and dove straight for a collection of Leechmen. 

The King lay on the floor with his arm up, he lowered his arm, his eyes widened in awe. Your back was to him, your blades to your side and the sun shinning on you. You were this Cities Prophet and he was going to rip you away from it. You looked back at him. "When this is over, when I have saved your life. Lead the people, save them and finish what you started and end my life."

You twirled your blades and slammed them into the ground causing a shockwave out to oncoming beasts, the King shielded his eyes at the wind flowing from you. You ripped your blades free and dove them into yourself as snow slowly began to fall, the sun coating it orange. Your attacks were like a dance, blood drifting like cherry blossom in the gentle spring breeze. You ran towards the Titan as you jumped off a roof and dove your blades into its legs allowing you to swing up into the air, you twisted your body so you slashed the back of its neck causing it to blast into steam. 

You rolled on the floor to a stop and looked up across the snow covered floor, blood adorning your features. You were going to die defending this King, he was going to be reborn into a better King. You slashed your sides and span towards a werewolf and a flood of nightcrawlers. With guards running to your side, they were fueled by seeing you fight with all your might to save a man who tried to kill you. 

The sun was going to rise on a new day, a day for the people. You made sure you stood your ground, the King had to remain safe. Your blades ripped the throat of the last monster, air burst towards you leaving you to stand in the snow and blood covered courtyard. Bodies lay on the floor of guards who sacrificed themselves. Blood trickled from below your eye down your cheek. 

The King shook in the cold, the sound of crunched snow under foot in the distance. You leaned down and gathered the gun from the floor. "I am a woman of her word my King." You dusted off the weapon and cradled it in two hands. "Fate has determined that this City no longer needs me, though I leave many friends, family and the love of my life." You knelt down in the snow and held the gun out to the King. "It has been the greatest honor to have lived this life. Thank you." 

The King took the gun with shaky hands and aimed it at your bowing head, his heart stinging. He couldn't understand why you were thanking him, he couldn't understand why you weren't shouting or crying at him. He couldn't understand because..."Your life....is not over yet...there is still much more that you need to do. Prophet? I cannot kill you, I will not kill you." The King collapsed to his knees in front you and looked at his hands. "You were right, the real monster was inside me all along. Forgive me."

He jumped when he felt your hand on his shoulder. "Why should I? When there is nothing to forgive?"

You both laughed as the sun showered you in it's beautiful glow. "Thank you Prophet." He grabbed your hands and pulled them towards his forehead as he bowed to you. "Thank you."

 

 

 

Levi ran, his heart in his chest as he saw blood over the snowy ground. He looked up at the courtyard, your friends and family at his side. He watched the King and you, he heard your words, he saw the King give in and ask for forgiveness. Levi stepped closer, but froze as he heard the Kings words as you helped him walk across the snow. "You really do have loving family and friends."

You looked up and smiled at everyone. "I was graced by the Goddess."

"I wish, my life was as full as yours."

"You have my friendship my King."

Ryuu ran towards you and bowed to the King. "You have mine!" One by one everyone bowed, including your stubborn father bowed to the King and offered their friendship.

Levi stared at the King. "You tried to take the only thing in my life worth living for, you tried to take the love of my life. But, I guess...you never truly understood why she was called Prophet. I hope you understand now."

"I do."

You left the King to stand on his own as he approached Levi, everyone shouted and screamed when Levi's leg connected with the King's gut and sent him flying back onto the floor. "Levi!" Erwin stepped forward, his fists tight but the King held his hand up.

The King smiled as he shook getting to his feet, he smiled at Levi as he helped him up. "It's fine, an understanding between two men who use actions more than words."

Levi nodded then pulled you towards him, lips locking into a passionate kiss. You lowered your head as people whistled after, making you shy, Levi whispered your name to get your attention. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Yeah...you figured me out huh? I knew you would."

Levi pulled you to his chest. "It took me a while, but when you never said goodbye to me properly I knew something was up. You're a cunning little brat aren't you? Appealing to the King's heart....That's why I love you so much."

"I'm sorry I kept you in the dark, but if you knew from the beginning....it wouldn't have been believable and it killed me to keep this from you."

"I know....I love you."

"I love you too." Your foreheads touched as you smiled at him. "OW!" Levi squeezed your cheek as your flapped your arms in protest.

"That's for making me worry!!"

"OW!! I'm sorry!!" You watched your dad walk over and looked at him. "Dad! Make him stop!" He looked at Levi's amused and loving face and smiled at, hopefully his soon to be son-in-law. He reached out for your face and pulled the other cheek. "OOOOW!"

"My little darling made her Daddy worry!" He squeezed tighter then began laughing, both him and Levi let you go. You rubbed your cheeks and pouted at the two of them in annoyance. You were about to scold them both but your Dad pulled you and Levi into his big arms and laughed with love in his heart. "Thank the Goddesses, thank them..." You heard him sniff. "Thank them..."

You went to speak but Levi stopped you, he shook his head signalling that your Dad needed to shed these tears of relief. He had come too close to losing you two times, it had pulled on his heart too much and needed to let it out.

As the sun rose higher the dawn of a new day began, life in the city would return to normal. But, one thing played on your mind and heart, whoever was controlling the tar and monsters increased their attack when you were put away. As soon as you were given your freedom all was quiet, this meant your enemy knew you very well and wanted you. This meant it was the same enemy who took your mother away from you. You squeezed your dad and Levi tighter at the thought, Levi could feel your concern in your grip and your gaze. You both knew that whoever it was, was either here right now or watching you.

You pulled away from your father and walked towards the steps of the courtyard and looked over the city, your friends joining you one by one. Even if your enemy was close and had taken so much, they were not going to take any more. You raised your blade to the sky and cheered, you were joined by everyone as they screamed out with you. This hidden path was going to be dangerous, but at least you had these people. As you lowered your blade you promised to yourself no more bloodshed of innocence or friends. No more. 


	11. The Labyrinth

You jumped at the feel of something warm on your neck, you looked up as Levi smiled at you and placed your cup of tea on the table. He swung his leg around and over the bench, his legs wide open to you as he leaned on the table with one arm and watched you in the candlelight. You pulled at another page and began reading the rough notes, you tilted you head and rested it in your hand as you sipped your tea. The words were all confusing and mixing together, you'd been at it for days. Everyone else had gone home or to bed, the only people who bothered to stay was you, a sleeping Ryuu on the table and Levi. 

You hummed as you felt a delicate touch on your thigh, it's movements travelling up. You grabbed the invading hand and kissed it sweetly then looked at Levi. "What are you up to?"

"You've been at it for days."

"I know."

"You should rest, you've been through so much."

You let out a long sigh as Levi pulled you to his chest and began rubbing your back in comfort. "I know I have, but we have to find out who's doing this, who's making this world suffer like it is. I want to know who ruined my youth."

"They have a lot to answer for, that piece of shit killed so many innocent people."

You clung onto his shirt and listened to his heart beat, whenever you were close to him you always noticed that it beat quicker. The beat began to bring on a heaviness within you. "Hmm. It's not fair."

"Not much in life is fair really, you just have to find the little things to help you through. Like tea, biscuits and you..." He looked down at you and called your name, he pulled back your hair and looked down at your sleeping face and smiled. He scooped you up into his arms and carried you to your allocated room, the lot of you were staying at Ezekiel's place as you studied your findings. 

Levi lay you next to him and cuddled closely as you continued to rest, he slowly closed his eyes and prayed that when he woke up in the morning you would still be there. You sat up quickly and shouted. "The marks!" You gasped when you heard a loud thud and a grumble, you looked over the bed onto the floor at Levi. "S-sorry Levi..." 

He pushed himself up slowly and looked at you, it was so wicked. "You....little....brat!" 

"I'm sorry!" 

Levi slammed his hand down onto the covers, his head lowered. "Cheeky, sneaky, little shit." 

"Please! I'm sorry Levi, I'm so sorry!" 

Levi crawled closer over your body. "You're gonna pay for throwing me off."

"Eep!" Levi caused you to squeal when he attacked your neck over and over again, you tried to push him off but he grabbed your wrists and slammed them down either side of your head and kept biting, nipping and sucking. When giggled squeals turned to hums and moans of pleasure, Levi gave a long lick up your neck and hovered over your lips. His groin brushed up against you making you shiver at the much needed contact. 

You closed your eyes and waited for pleasure to wash over you, but it stopped. Your eyes flew open, you looked up at Levi as he smirked down at you. "That's called pay back."

"I think that's fair..." You relaxed more.

Levi rolled over next to you and sighed. "So what about these marks?"

"I need Lucifer."

Levi turned his head to stare at you. "You really saying that to me while we're in bed together?"

"What? No! I don't mean like that. What I mean is Lucifer has lived an extremely long life, he has killed almost every race and gender of things in his life. If anyone will recognise those marks at the sight of my mothers death its him."

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"How do you know it's the same thing or person as back from the old city?"

"Because...I've seen the marks again."

"When?" 

You rolled over to face Levi and played with his shirt. "In my crazy state, I remember a few things. But, there is something small I remember, someone was following me and I saw a mark on the ground like before. It's all been washed away now, but the marks in my childhood home are still there. I have to go back again. I know it's dangerous but, I have to."

Levi pulled you into his arms. "Rest for now, then we'll go to Lucifer."

"You're coming?"

"Of course I am."

 

 

 

You held up your lantern, the fog was thick, your breath visible in the cold. You walked down the path and was met with a dead end. "Fuck!" You looked around and noticed the dead end moved to your right. "Stupid witch and stupid Labyrinth." You inhaled sharply as the sound of someone sprinting in the dark came from your left. "What the?" You held your lantern up then plunged your hand into your chest and swung at whatever dove at you. You stumbled back in shock as the blood of the creature hissed on your blade, you looked down and rolled the head to face you with your foot and held the light to its face. It's pale white skin shone in the light, it's black eyes empty of a soul, it's body thin and mangled. "There's no denying it, vampires." 

A sound in the distance made your ears strain, a scream from a dying person. You blew out your lantern to reduce your heat signature, the world was surround in a black shroud. You focused hard on your demon blood to call upon your eyes. You flashed them open and blinked, now you could see everything clearly again. You hummed as you focused on reducing your body temperature with your signature ice abilities. "That should be enough." You stepped forward onto the dark path, blade at the ready. It was only a few hours ago that you, Levi, Lucifer and others had traveled here to get answers, but whoever your enemy was seemed to be a step ahead and left a witch to cover their tracks. 

You watched someone in the distance run frantically, they tripped over and stumbled, they looked back at whatever was after them. They got up and carried off into the fog, its gnashing claws wrapping around them. You stopped on the spot and couched down to hide yourself as something....big and twisted swam through the fog after the person. You peeked both left and right the cross roads and knew exactly where you needed to go. In the centre was more dangers, but that was where the witch hid herself. 

Your footfall was light, you moved like a ghost. It'd would be enough to hide yourself for a short time, but not for long. The things inside this place would soon follow you by your scent, you looked to your blade and saw your blood on it. You pushed it back into yourself causing it to vanish, having it out was too risky. You moved close to the ground as you rounded another corner, something warm made you stop. You looked down then fell back on your bum in horror, you covered your mouth with the back of your hand. Your eyes widened at the sight, a persons body spread before you mutilated and floating on the water. Their mouth wide open as it looked back at you on the shore. You looked across the water and saw it was the path you needed to take. 

With a large gulp you crawled close to the edge and slowly placed your leg into the bloodied, filthy, muddy pool. You lowered your body into it and began swimming across to the other side, your body shook from the cold and disgust. You stopped in the middle of the water as you heard something come closer, you looked around for cover as your heart hammered against your chest. The only thing you could use was a floating body. You swam over and pulled it over your head leaving just enough space for you to breath out your nose. The filth clung to your face and the stench was overwhelming as it filled your lungs, you wanted to throw everything up but it would had only added to the disgusting mess you were bathing in. 

You lowered the body more as the creature got closer causing your sight to be minimal, only a tiny sight of its shadow could be seen. You watched it walk up to the waters edge and stand there, no other sound came from it making it hard for you to figure out what it was. But you could feel the body shaking, insidious aura that came from it. This thing would not show any one or any thing mercy. You closed your eyes and listened to its feet for a moment. It walked up and down the edge of the pool, as if it was contemplating whether it should go in to hunt prey on the other side. 

Your eyes flew open as you heard the sound of something entering the water, it was moving closer. You slowly moved yourself and the body in the water as if to mimic it floating helplessly. You begged your heart to calm down as this thing grew closer, you gulped down and closed your eyes as it drew near. 

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump. 

Thump.

Your heart stopped as you felt it next to you and stop, you stopped yourself from shivering and waited in painful silence. You held your breath, your lungs screamed for air. The thing began moving again in a different direction, as if it had stopped and contemplated which direction it should have gone in. It left the pool and brushed off the water from itself, its footfall became distant. You lifted the body only to see the fog wrap around the shadow of whatever came into contact with you. 

For a moment you just stayed there and watched where it had been, your heart and head screaming in fear. You pushed the body off and began swimming to the other side again away from whatever had been through here. You pulled yourself out and sighed in relief, rarely did you experience true fear. A collector made you fearful in the past, but recently after earning their respect they meant nothing any more, but this thing was different. You looked back once more and shivered, whatever that thing was it made even your demon blood shiver in fear. 

You turned to the fog and carried on into the night, your senses heightened like a prey's senses after experiencing a close encounter. You looked over to a gate with metal bars and noticed someone on the other side, you ran over and grabbed them. You whispered. "HEY! Over here!" 

They moved closer to you, they questioned your name with a familiar voice. As they grew closer your heart pounded in delight. "Are you okay?" Levi wrapped his hands around yours. "Fuck! You stink, and you're filthy."

"Sorry, I had to go through a pool of death to get over here. Have you seen any one else?"

"I thought I saw Ryuu for a moment, but he's hard to locate, it must be his cold blood."

"He is a snake after all. Well, that's good it means he's alive. Anyone else?"

"No, you?"

"I thought I saw someone running away in fear, but I couldn't clearly see who."

Levi looked the bars up and down. "There has to be a way to break this thing open."

"We could pick the lock or, find a key."

Levi crouched down and studied the lock. "Magic, it's spell bound." He slammed his hand onto the lock. "Fuck! Shit....we have to find the key....I've looked around this area for ages and I can't seem to move forward, maybe it's on your side."

"Okay, wait here. I'll be right back I promise."

"Hey!" Levi called your name just as you turned. "Be careful."

"Promise." You turned away and followed a path you've never been down before, as you turned a corner you saw a sign for a key. You followed the arrow into an open space. In the centre was a podium with a key on top, the only problem was nothing was around to guard it. You didn't like the look of this, not one bit.

You stepped closer and heard someone shout you. "WAIT!" You stopped and looked over at the other entrance. Ezekiel shook his head at you. "If you move any further you'll get your head sliced off."

"What?"

He held up his hand and allowed some of his angel light to shine revealing thin strands of wire, or string everywhere. "This stuff can cut through almost anything."

"I need that key."

"And I need to get over there, where I am is full of dead ends."

"So what? We weave through them?"

"Might have to."

"Can't we destroy them?"

"Tried, nothing seems to work." Ezekiel waved a light towards you and made another for himself. "Here use that, it'll help you see the wires clearly."

"Thanks."

"Be careful, if you get cut don't react too much to it or you'll get more cuts from other wires."

"Noted." You bent down and moved around the wires, you crawled under some and threw you leg over others. You looked over at your prize and felt that you both weren't getting any closer to it. You shifted slightly, but the moister on your clothes caused your shoe to slip more than you wanted. "Shit." You watched as the wire sliced cleanly through the edge of your sleeve.

Ezekiel called for you as blood began to seep. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just, keep moving okay?"

You both twisted and turned, you slipped once more and caught yourself just in time. Your eyes widened as you saw the wire close to touching your neck, you gulped and pushed your body up. You slid across the floor and looked over, the key was so close, only a few wires left and your were free. You bent over the last ones and let out a sigh, you reached out for Ezekiel and took his hand as he reached the key with you. "Thanks, wow you look..."

"I know, you had deadly wires I had a death pool to swim through."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, also....I met something dark here, something so insidious it made me freeze in terror. I didn't see it but I felt it's presence."

"Now you know what it feels like, we can avoid it."

"Yeah..."

You both looked at the key and still felt it was too easy. "There's a switch to drop all the wires there too, but it seems too simply."

"Get the light on it." It hovered over and you saw there were small wires all over the top of the key. "And there's the catch."

"There's no getting around it, our hand will get cut for sure."

"I'll do it."

"No, who knows what you've got on you. It'll get infected."

"It's fine." You reached over and moved your hand down slowly. "My arm is already cut." You lowered your hand down and winced as you felt the cuts, blood trickled onto the key causing it to glow. "Looks like...urrgh..it needs blood to work." You closed one eye in pain and grabbed the key, you pushed the button with it and heard the wires drop.

"Give me your hand." Ezekiel took it gently and began cleaning it and applying a bandage.

"Thanks, but we should really get moving." You both walked back to the gate and saw Levi still there, you smiled. "Thank god you're still there."

"Are you okay?"

Ezekiel nodded to you. "She got a few cuts but we're good."

Levi eyed Ezekiel. "So did you, your cheek has a clean cut on it."

He patted his wound and felt the pain begin. "So I have...It doesn't matter we got the key."

You unlocked it and felt Levi's arms wrap around you as we walked through. "Hey, I stink and I'm dirty remember?"

"Doesn't matter." He let you go and nodded to his side of the Labyrinth. "Let's get going shall we?"

You walked through the gate and noticed the hedge begin to twist and turn, it opened up and revealed a new path. "Good job we didn't pick the lock huh?"

Ezekiel held up his hand and let the light dance in it. "I'll lead the way, the things here fear my heaven's light. We should be safe from most of them, Prophet? Stay near the back and focus on that aura signature from that creature, we need to stay away."

"Got it." The three of you followed the new path as in led you down and further into the Labyrinth, the darkness grew more as you all knew you were one step closer to reaching the witch in the middle.

 

 

 

Ezekiel sat down with his back to the stone wall, the three of you had walked for what seemed like hours. You had reached what appeared to be a crypt and a safe area, all were exhausted and it seemed the best idea to rest for now. You sat down near the make shift fire and pulled at the cloth you had found and lay back, the ground did not provide comfort but it was better than nothing. 

Levi walked closer to the two of you. "That's the last protection I can put on this place, with yours and Ezekiel's and mine combined we should be safe for a long time." He lay down next to you and held you against his chest. "We should rest for as long as we can."

Ezekiel sighed as his head tapped the wall next to him. "Good idea Levi, I'm exhausted. If we came across an enemy in this state it would not end well. Goodnight both of you."

You smiled at him earning a gentle smile back. "Night Ezekiel, I'm glad I found you as well."

"Same here to both of you." His light faded causing the only light in the place to be from the small fire. Your eyelids grew heavy, you turned to face Levi and basked in his warmth. 

He brushed a strand of your hair back. "Don't worry, we'll find the others soon."

"I know we will, I just hope they are all okay."

"You already know." He tapped your chest. "You can feel it in here, you're connected to Ryuu and Lucifer by your heart."

"Yeah, you're right. I can still feel them....I just hope they're not alone."

"If us three managed to find each other, than I'm sure the others will find each other."

You let out a long sigh. "I can't wait for this to be over, I just want to relax for once."

"After we kill this witch we'll go somewhere nice, I promise. You can even teach me how to summon a hunter's blade."

You giggled. "That sounds fun."

His lips lightly touched your clean forehead. "Love you."

"Love you."


	12. Heart of terror

You woke up with a start as the cool air rushed past you, silence gripped the area. You looked around to see the tomb you were in empty of life, you twisted on your knees and looked around for Levi and Ezekiel. "Levi? Ezekiel? Where are you?" You looked around on the floor only to find an outline of yourself, there was no evidence to suggest you met Levi and Ezekiel. 

The fog was thick as you stood in the doorway and looked out at the Labyrinth, your ears strained for any sound around you but found nothing. You lit your lantern and gave your demon eyes a rest as you ventured out. You could feel the remains of your lovers touch on your body and the faded burn of Ezekiel's heavens light, so why were they no longer here? You reached an opening, at the end of the opening were doorways. You studied them in detail deciding which one to take, a crown, an hourglass, a book and death. From what you could piece together, the witch was offering you an ending. A crown for wealth, hourglass to go back in time to an easy life, a book for knowledge and death for, well it was simple. 

You sat down on the wet glass and contemplated your path, you couldn't turn back now. Your fate had been laid out for you by the witch, it was up to you to choose. You studied your hands and smiled, they had small scars on them. You felt the weight of this life growing heavy on your shoulders, having a life set out for you wasn't a bad idea. You stood up from your spot, joints aching. The image of a beautiful woman appeared before you, her hair flowing as if she was submerged in water. "Come, choose my gift to you hunter. In exchange I require something from you." Her voice was like silk.

"What?"

She glided closer and cupped your face lovingly. "You, I want all of you, your loyalty, your blade, your love. Give it to me and you can have any path you desire." Her soft lips grazed yours, your strength was fading. Your eyes slowly began closing as you felt her warmth around you. You hummed in pleasure and smiled at her. "That's it my little hunter, choose me."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled at your words, her heart hammered for joy until you spoke your next words. "There's only one problem..."

"What is it?"

You opened your eyes and grinned. "I hate people telling me about my fate, because I make my own path." She gasped when you slammed your hand into the fake witch, parts of her crumbled around your hand like a porcelain doll.

You ripped your hand back causing her to fly away from you and scream. "No one denies me! NO ONE!" The floor began to shake making you wobble about, she lifted her arms slowly as the ground exploded and creatures crawled out one by one. "They all accepted me, so why wont you? No matter, I'll make them drag you over to my arms. I'll make you desire me." 

You plunged your hands into your chest and ripped out your blades, you twisted them in your hands and slammed them down onto the ground sending out a force of ice and blood at your enemies. You ripped them free and twisted like a dance slicing the head off an enemy, you kicked back in time to create some room behind you. You jumped up into the air flipping over the growing numbers of the undead. You ran forward as you cut through the armies towards a large troll, you skidded on your knees between its legs causing it to attack its own men. You stabbed a werewolf and with the force span to your feet and threw him into a crowd of vampires. 

You jumped back as the trolls hand slammed down, dirt and rocks flew at your face making you grit your teeth. You slammed your blades into the dirt and ran with them causing the earth to split, you ripped them free causing them to slash the air at the troll. Ice blades flew forward and ripped into its flesh sending a shower of green blood to spray down from the weeping wounds. 

The witch clapped her hands and giggled with glee. "So beautiful! Show me more of your rage hunter, show me the hunter I used to love, the hunter who started it all." You span on the spot as the enemies gathered round. You plunged your blades into your flesh, you promised you'd never use this ability again, the way of the blood was dangerous to a half blood. However, your blood burned the enemy if there was a large amount. You tore out the blades with a scream causing an explosion of burning blood to fire out of you. You whipped your blades and watched them change before your eyes, they rippled in the light as they changed into two blood whip blades with ice tips. 

You cracked both of them and understood very well why Ryuu loved his so much. You twisted swiftly, the blades dug into soft flesh and tore away. The ground was no longer wet with water but remains of the witches followers. You dragged your foot across the floor causing a wall of ice spires to shoot up from the earth and impale the monsters, as your whips ripped away at their delicate flesh. You dragged the whips towards you, the red metal slammed together again to form your trusty blades once more. You plunged them into the ground sending out the last shock wave. 

The witches illusion looked in pure ecstasy at the carnage you had just caused, she gasped sharply as she felt your blade pin her to a pillar. She looked up and saw you holding your hand out to her, eyes focused. You had turned around swiftly after the force push and thrown one blade at her. She smiled as more of her body crumbled. "I can't wait to meet you in person, it's going to be so much fun."

You walked closer and ripped free your blade. "I can't wait to cute that pretty head off." She laughed as you walked away making you stop. "What's so funny?"

"The only way to leave here is to choose a door, your fight was pointless."

You lifted up your lantern. "I don't think so."

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

You threw it across the opening at the hedge and watched it burst into flames as the oil and fire spread across the wall turning it into ash. "Making my own path." You walked towards the opening and heard her laughing again.

"Just like a hunter!"

You looked back at her. "You said before, I'm like the original..."

"Now he was a perfect man indeed, everyone fell in love with him...it is a shame how his life ended."

"How?"

"Hmmmm, how indeed...."

"If you wont tell me, then I wont waste my breath on you."

Just as you left she spoke again in a raised voice. "He had the most beautiful bright eyes, just like the moons glow. Oh and his hair was so long and black as the night. He really was the hunter of the night, I bet if he met you he would be smitten."

"Would be?"

"Did I said would? I meant would have been." She began laughing as you eyed her, you decided not to entertain the witch any longer. You stepped through your doorway and walked along your own path. 

You ripped your blades through the hedge, you'd had enough of this place and its tricks. You ripped down another hedge causing a loud shout as you emerged through it, your eyes widened as you saw a shocked Ryuu, a happy Levi, a confused Ezekiel and a laughing Lucifer. Lucifer wiped his eyes as he spoke. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear, your timing couldn't have been more perfect my dear. Where have you been? These two have been worried sick! You disappeared on them and look at you covered in blood, mud and other things.." He pulled at your coat. "Is that green blood?"

You looked yourself up and down and allowed your blades to fade away. "Ah I had a run in with a fake version of the witch, we had a disagreement is all. Shall we keep moving? I have a feeling we are close because of that meeting with her." 

 

 

 

As everyone sat around a fire you looked out at the darkness, your eyes flicking from one shadow to the other. You shuffled on the spot and watched as a shadow came closer, you narrowed your eyes and watched it come into contact with your wall of ice blades then run away in pain. You placed your hand on the ground and allowed more ice to grown, you jumped at the warm touch of cup on your cheek. You looked to Levi as he sat next to you. You sipped the warm drink before speaking. "How did I? How did we?"

"She took me and Ezekiel away, these vines wrapped us up and dragged us to the others. If it were not for you breaking the walls we probably would have never met."

"Hmm, I'm sorry I never woke up."

"She did it quickly and quietly, you are not to blame."

You placed your cup down and twisted it on the stone with your fingers. "This place seems to numb your sense, even this tea doesn't taste as good as it usually does."

Levi placed his down and pulled you closer. "The closer we get to her the more inhuman we become."

"You know an ancient philosopher called Plato said that the senses were an illusion, a lie that keeps us attached to this realm. We should throw away the senses and reach for the world of the forms, the truth."

"How did that work out for him?"

You leaned your arms on your upright legs, then your head. "He prospered, had a pupil too named Aristotle and created the first university...but his pupil believed that the senses were not a lie but a learning tool for humans, a means to survive."

"Hmm."

You looked at your gloved hand. "With numbed senses I'm beginning to become aware more of thoughts and emotions, maybe Plato had a point. But, my sense made me feel alive." You looked to Levi. "Sorry, this must be all boring to you..."

Levi pulled you by the back of your head and stole a kiss from you. "I enjoy it when you're passionate brat, it's not boring but interesting. I agree with you, but the thoughts are a dangerous thing without senses."

"How so?"

Levi looked out at another shadow getting impaled by your ice. "They lead you to think things, deep and dark things."

You looked out with him and felt his hand grip yours on the floor between the two of you, you could feel him slightly shaking. "We'll pull through this Levi, and when we do you can do whatever you want with me."

Levi's hand gripped yours tightly. "Just don't leave me."

"Promise....the witch offered me a choice when I was with her and I chose this."

Levi's steel eyes glinted as he looked deeply into yours. "Why?"

"Because, this is my life. I don't want to turn back the clocks, I don't want power, riches or unlimited knowledge. Even though it's tough I enjoy this life. It is my battle, my fight and I will keep going not just for all of you but for myself."

"Even though you've lost so much?"

"It's all a part of life's journey, we can cry, kick and scream all we want because things out of our control don't go the way we want. But honestly? What's the point? Sure I will cry and scream to let the emotions out but I won't try to change a thing, because trying to change things that are out of our control are impossible."

Levi ruffed up your hair and pulled you into his chest. "You're smarter and brighter than you think you are you know. I'm the luckiest man alive." You tried to pull away but Levi stopped you. "No, I don't want you to see my face right now brat." You sneaked a look to see Levi looking away with his hand covering his mouth, a deep pink tinge to his cheeks. 

You snuggled up close and looked out at the fog with him, you watched Levi place his free hand on the ground causing your wall to have flames with it. You smiled at the fact that Levi was adding to the protection for yourselves and friends. You heard a shuffling and looked to your side as Ryuu spread his legs out and tapped the floor allowing snakes to patrol the border. "Can't let you get all the glory now, can I?"

You pulled away from Levi and ruffled your best friends hair, you went to speak but Lucifer sat next to Levi and added protection followed by Ezekiel next to Ryuu with heaven's light posts. You hugged your legs and smiled at this little team you had, even though you had lost so much, you had gained a lot more. 

 

 

 

The witch ran her arms down the chest of her favorite toy from behind, her chest pressed against its back then she wrapped her arms around their neck as she inhaled their scent from its hair. "Mmmm, you still smell so good." She pressed her head against its. "Why does she deny me so? It used to be so easy when I was younger, maybe all these new types are stronger...." She pulled and played at its hair. "I think you'll like her, she's pretty, cute, smart, strong. She's so strong that she can protect her friends, she doesn't know it but they have this shield around them...that will be the hunter in her." 

She sat back in her throne and sighed, she watched as her toys entertained her with dances and fights. She looked to her favourite toy as it walked closer and bowed its head to her, she stuck her leg out and hummed in pleasure as its hands ran up her smooth leg and kissed the bare skin. She kicked them back and down her thrown stairs and laughed causing her other toys to laugh. She rose from her seat and walked down slowly captivating the her favourite toy. She pressed her foot hard down onto its chest, she sneered at them. "I'm getting bored my pet, I want a new toy to play with and I want her." She turned and walked away to a selection of jewels and crowns, her fingers lightly dancing over them. "I have everything I could ever want and yet the world keeps producing more things for me to desire."

Her body shivered when her favourite toy spoke, it's voice could make anyone melt. "What would you have me do my love?"

She turned to see them bowing before her. She grabbed their face and smiled. "First I want you to devour me, then once we've had our fun go find her and bring her to me. You will not return to me until you have her, she must be alive!"

"And what of the others?"

She turned her back on him and waved over her shoulder. "Whatever you want, I don't care."

"Yes my love."

She hummed with laughter as she felt their body press against hers, their familiar hands run up her body causing her moans to build up. Their tongue and lips assaulted her neck, electricity fired through every inch of her. She would have you, she always gets what she wants. "I can't wait to tell my master about how well I'm doing keeping their plan a secret, master will surely set me free."

 

 

 

You walked behind Ezekiel as he lit the way for everyone, the place was quiet with not a single sound, even your feet on the gravel was nothing. You looked to Lucifer next to you. "You sense it too Lu?"

"Yeah, she's been numbing our senses with this fog. We have to get out of it."

"Can we disperse it?"

"We'd need a large amount of wind to do it."

Ezekiel stopped and turned to Lucifer. "How much?"

"It needs to be powerful enough to be similar to Prophet's shock wave attack."

Ezekiel nodded then his black and white wings burst from his back, he smiled at you sweetly and stretched out his hand. "Lend me some of your strength." You took his hand and then Levi, Ryuu and Lucifer did the same. "Thank you, all of you. I should have enough. It's best if you protect yourselves, the angel side of this may cause you great harm." 

You held up you hand and produced a shield of ice. "This should do." 

Ezekiel smiled at you through the clear ice and raised his wings high, a glow began to appear on his chest. He cupped the light and closed his eyes in concentration, his wings wrapped around him then flew open ripping the fog away and causing large cracks to appear on your ice. You fell to your knees in pain and felt blood trickle from your nose. The ice fell around you as other ran to you.

Ezekiel called out your name and Levi wrapped an arm around you, you held your hand out and panted. "I'm fine, I didn't make it thick enough. Must mean I'm tired....but Maker? You were amazing."

He smiled at you as he knelt down and his wings faded. "Thank you, I'm sorry I hurt you, but thank the starts you are okay."

"We should stop messing about and keep going, hmm I feel better actually now the fog has gone."

"It won't be gone for long, it will come back. She'll notice it's been lifted and will place it over the Labyrinth again."

"Then we better get moving, and fast." You slammed a health vial into your leg and felt the rush of its healing factor. "Better, now lets find this bitch and kill her."

You ran with your friends closer to the center. You skidded to a stop and looked ahead into the dark as the area opened up, you jumped as Ryuu shouted and flew back onto the ground in pain. You watched as your friends one by one were restrained leaving you alone. You shivered as you felt the dark presence from the pool surround the area, you looked up and saw an outline in the dark, its long coat billowed in the gentle breeze. It walked closer, its long black boots crunching the stones. Your eyes dragged up its attire as it held a long sword at its side. Black as night hair swung side to side, its eyes as bright as the moon slowly looked up to meet your gaze.

You stumbled back and shook on the spot as you came face to face with a hunter, his charming smile made your heart flutter and cheeks burn. "It is a shame I have to do this to such a powerful and beautiful creature." His voice was music to your ears. He cracked his neck and smiled again. "But, my master always gets what she wants."

"You're....."

"Yes?"

"You're..."

"That's it, say it my darling."

"You're the first hunter..."

"Yes."

"How? You should be dead, you lived hundreds of years ago." Tears filled your eyes, as you took in shaky breaths.

He flicked his blade across the floor causing it to explode. "Time, is a funny thing my darling. Let me show you the gift I was given." He flew at you with speed, you inhaled sharply as he came closer.


	13. Master of Hunters

Levi pulled at his restraints but to no avail, he looked up to see a hunter vanish then appeared behind where you stood. The ground exploded causing Levi's heart to stop, the cold laughter of the hunter made him follow his eyesight up into the air to see you had slammed a single blade into the tree and balanced onto it. "I'm impressed you could keep up with my speed. However, I wonder what your hunters blade is like...have you mastered them? Such a young and lonely hunter probably hasn't"

"We don't have to do this."

"But they will it, so I shall do it."

You watched as he plunged his hands into his chest, his eyes wide with madness as he laughed at you. He ripped free two massive blades linked with a long chain, blood dripped to the floor. You jumped up into the air as the tree was obliterated from one hit from his blades, your eyes widened as you felt the hunters foot connect with your gut. You screamed as your body slammed against the floor, you rolled a few times before stopping. 

Before you could push yourself up the top of your hunters coat was grabbed, the first hunter dragged your across the floor as he whistled. He used super human strength to throw you across the floor against a wall. You went to shout but his firm grip wrapped around your neck, you gasped from air and gripped his hand and he dragged you up to wall and held you there. You kicked out, but froze as he came closer. His voice made you shiver. "It's a shame, I'd rather like to keep you as a pet." His tongue ran up your cheek. "Mmm delicious, maybe I can convince them to let me keep you."

You looked at his skin showing and noticed a discoloration in his veins, you looked up to his eyes and saw the famous spark in them that so many people talked about was missing. "You...urrgh have been...poisoned!"

"And what if I have beautiful?"

"I'm gonna...save you!"

"That so? A half blood like you? I used to kill your kind especially demons." You swung your legs up around his arm holding you. "What the?" Your boot connected with his face and let out a loud crack noise, he dropped you onto the floor allowing you to sweep his legs from under him.

You crawled away then ran over to Levi, you grabbed at vines. Levi called your name. "Stop, it wont come off. You have to do this alone."

"I don't think I can, I'm not stronger than him."

Levi called your name again lovingly. "I believe in you." 

You kissed him. "I'll do my best."

"How romantic." The hunter laughed as he stumbled to his feet, he spat out blood and cracked his neck. "You should have told me you were taken beautiful."

You walked away from Levi and began circling each other. "I'm scared, I'm tired and I don't know if I can do this. But hell I'm going to try." You slammed your hands into yourself and ripped out your two blades.

"They are very impressive."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you have a closer look then?" You ran towards the hunter, blades clashing with each other. You span around him as he swung the chains, blades flying towards you. He laughed at your defensive movements, he didn't give you a chance to attack at all. You screamed in pain as the blood blade ripped the side of your face, you jumped out the way as the blade slammed on to floor behind you. The earth exploded sending you further forward than you wanted. 

You skidded on your heels and gritted you teeth in pain. You ran full pelt at him as he span round and round on the spot, blades ripping the ground. You jumped up into the air and pushed off from rock to rock, you flipped in the air and slammed both your blades into his spinning ones. The force of the two powers colliding sent out a force wave causing both of you to fly in opposite ways. Before he had time to realise what happened you appeared before him, you dug your blades into the ground and ran with them. 

The earth shook as you got closer to him, you ripped them free sending a force towards him with a scream. He shielded himself from the attack with his arm, as he lowered it your swiped your blades down on him. He lifted one blade up to catch you in time. He smiled but let out a cough as you kicked his gut and sent him backwards. You dove your blades into yourself and ripped them free causing your blood to fly towards him. He swung his blades around him with a grin on his face, the chain went over the back of his neck as he span like a dance to cut back all of your blood away.

With a loud scream you span around with your blades sending ice shards towards him, all shattered in seconds by his blood blades. He threw one straight through your attack just past your side, you turned just in time to avoid it. He ripped it back towards him causing a large amount of earth to hurtle towards you. You cut through all pieces like butter, you jumped from on to one avoiding the large pieces before landing safely on the ground. 

You turned in time to raise your blades up to clash with the hunters as he came flying down towards you, his grin made you shiver as blood trickled from the cut on your face. He stepped to the side and pulled the chain with him, you looked down to see it wrapped around your leg. You flew through the air with his blade before slamming into a wall with a crack. He ripped the chain towards him sending your straight for him, you crashed to the floor. You didn't have time to gather your breath before he whipped the chain to the side finally releasing you. You flew up, he plunged his blades deep into the earth and sent out a pulse of energy. Earth cracked and shot up, he danced on the ground kicking rocks and boulders towards your helpless body in the air. 

With all the energy you had you moved your body to avoid as much as you could, you twisted in the air and looked up to the night sky and felt loving eyes gazing at you, the sweet familiar smell of someone who loved you. "Mother." You felt his cold hard boot connect with you gut sending you hurtling down to the ground, you threw your fist out at him but he caught every attack. You twisted him around so he would hit the floor, however he grabbed you by the ankle and slammed you against the floor. 

He laughed as he dragged his blades closer to you and talked. "You know you are a tough one, I didn't expect this much of a fight. For a hunter with no teacher you've excelled. In fact not even any of my students were this good when I was in my prime. It is such a shame I have to hand you over to them."

You coughed up blood and felt a tear trickle down your face, you looked up to the stars again and felt that same person looking down at you getting closer. You closed your eyes as tears streamed down your face as you saw your mother again. The hunter's footsteps faded away, his voice no longer droning on. You sat up in a lush green field and looked around, you whimpered as you saw the back of a woman wearing white. Her hair was so familiar, her humming too. She slowly turned around and looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother?"

She ran closer and cupped the side of your face and patted your clothes. "You shouldn't be here, you don't belong her sweetie."

You wrapped your arms around her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"And I you, you've grown up so much into such a beautiful girl." She pushed you away with fear in her eyes. "No, I shouldn't. You cannot be here, you can't stay sweetie."

"Why?"

"This is not a place for your kind."

"Half bloods?"

"No the living." She played with your hair and smiled. "So, what happened hun? Why have you given up?"

"Given? No! I'd never give up, I have so much to lose in the other world. I don't understand why I'm here all I know is I could smell and feel you and I woke up here."

"Hmm looks like the hunter gods wanted you to come see me about something, whats troubling you? Is it your father? I swear that man."

"No mother. Father is fine, he's wonderful actually. My problem is the first hunter."

She stretched her joints and beckoned you to walk with her. "What about the first hunter?"

"I have to fight him."

She stopped then looked at you. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well, hmm that's a difficult one...is he as handsome as they say?"

"Oh he's very handsome but Levi my well I think we're engaged, he gave me his initials."

"Really? Aww my baby girl found her true love."

"Yeah I did, wait mum!"

She giggled and covered her mouth. "Sorry, sorry, we'll catch up when it's actually your time. If there will ever be, you're half demon after all."

"How do I stop him?"

Your mother tapped her bottom lip with her finger and hummed. "Well it's virtually impossible."

"Oh."

"But not completely, it all depends on you."

"You're beginning to sound like dad now."

"What I'm trying to say is, in order to fight him and stop him you gotta be you."

You patted yourself and sighed. "I am me."

She pinched your cheek. "Are you?"

"I am."

"When was the last time you were the demon you?"

"I...well I use my ice ability as much as I can."

"That so?" She tilted her head to the side, then patted your stomach. "You rely on your hunters blades too much, you gotta let you inner demon out."

"I'm scared of that side of me, I can't seem to stay in control."

She pulled on your nose. "Stop being so afraid of something you cannot control, we can never control everything in our lives. You are who you are and I could never be more proud of you. So the choice is yours sweetie, stay here with me or go back to a world which lacks control."

 

 

 

Levi felt hot tears sting his eyes as he screamed you name, but you lay there in the rubble with blood now dry from your mouth. The first hunter crouched down and turned your face from side to side. "Maybe I played with her too much.""

"Don't you dare touch her!" Levi gritted his teeth in rage.

The hunter smiled as he rose up from his spot. "Little feisty for someone all wrapped up huh?"

"It's pathetic isn't it my favourite toy? How he clings to this little sense of hope that his lover is alive." The witch pushed your face with her bare foot. "Such a waste, I thought I told you to keep her alive anyway? My boss is going to be pissed....though I can always let them know that the last hunter is dead."

"That might work my dear."

"Of course it will, I'm always right." She walked closer to Levi and slung her arm around the hunter. "Now, what to do with these heartbroken fools huh?" She jumped as Levi ripped free from his bonds and lunged at her with both blades. The first hunter pushed her away and clashed his blades against Levi's he looked into his eyes and saw them empty.

He laughed. "You've lost everything, why fight?" Levi span around, blades causing sparks on the ground to fly towards the hunter. The witch pushed herself up and ran for safety as Levi fought one last time. His blades cracked against the hunters, bolts and lightning shooting from the impact. Levi kicked him away and began swinging his swords either side of him, fire began to engulf them and ignite the ground he walked. Tears spilled down his face, he span towards the hunter and began hacking away at him. Swords clashing, booming sounds of thunder echoing across the sky. 

Levi pushed back and screamed at the hunter, fire built up around him and flew towards it's target. The hunter span around his blades breaking through the fire, he looked over to the demon and saw him collapse to his knees. He slammed his blades into the earth and felt his rage, his heart break heated up the area. Hot air swirled around him sending his hair and coat wild in the wind, his tears floated up with the warm breeze. He built up the last of his strength and planned to use this one last attack to kill the hunter and kill himself to see you again.

Levi's eyes widened as he felt something soft on his cheek, his heart hummed when he heard a sweet voice talk to him. "Thank you, but that's enough. Let me finish this Levi." He lifted his head to see your large black wings, red shining pupils and you smile. "Rest." He smiled at you and bowed his head in agreement. You kissed his cheek lovingly. "I'll come back for you, I promise and I never break my promises to you."

You rose up from your spot and gripped your fists. Levi called your name. "How?"

"Because I had a choice, and I chose me." You stretched your wings wide sending out a surge of wind, the vines coward under the cool breeze and freed your friends. You turned to the hunter and pushed your hands into your chest and pulled out two new blades, one of a hunter and a demon combined. You turned them to the side to glisten in the light.

"Beautiful, truly beautiful." The hunter stared at you wide eyed.

"You've been poisoned by her words Leon, so I'm going to wake you up." You flew at him with great speed taking him by surprise, he threw his blades around to protect him, but you were faster now. He felt something hot then burning on his cheek, he didn't have time to grab it as another appeared on his side then all over. He watched you spin around him and slice away. 

You skidded to the side of him, he screamed in pain as blood spurted from his wounds. You span your blades around at your sides and slammed them into the ground, you smiled at him and whipped them towards him. He lifted his blades up to protect himself but felt a breeze, he watched you fly past him and land behind. You whipped your blades against his back causing him to cry out for his witch, but she stood and watched. 

Ice began to grow up from the ground and fire at the hunter, he slashed as much as he could. His heart was racing, panic was setting in. "STOP!" His voice wobbled as be screamed. He threw his blades at you, you skidded on your knees and bent back avoiding the clean cut. You brought your blades up and cut cleanly through his chain, the chime from the break echoed through the area. 

He looked down at you and slammed his blade down, but you had gone between his legs. He went to turn around to face you but your were gone, he span round and round. He swung his broken blades and called out to you. "STAY BACK DEMON!" He jumped when the world grew dark, his body shivered when he heard your laughter. He slashed away at the dark. His scream ripped through the shadows when he saw your glowing red eyes, he stumbled out of the darkness and shielded his eyes. 

The Leon sharply took in breath, his eyes widened when you appear kneeling in front of him, your hand in his chest. "I, the Prophet will set you free master hunter." You ripped your hand out followed by screams of the damned as darkness and green smoke surged out of him with your hand. You lifted it to the heavens and crushed it, air burst from your hand sending everyone to the floor.

You slowly looked down at Leon, he smiled sweetly at you. "Thank you hunter, I'm finally free after so many years. Thank you."

"It's okay."

"I did and said so many horrible things."

"It wasn't you master. Now come, we have a witch to kill right?"

He nodded. "But me master? No, you deserve to be the master of the hunters." You stood up with Leon and watched your friends walk closer to you and stand at you side.

You looked to Levi as he clicked his tongue. "Oi brat? After this you better be ready for me, cause I'm gonna make sure I remember ever inch of your body."

You face blew up bright red as Lu snickered. "Shut it Lu! Let's kill this witch."

She held her arms up. "Now now! Come on people I-I was just doing what I was t-told. P-please I don't want to die." She jumped as every demon revealed their wings and Ezekiel showed his fix matched ones. She screamed and fell to her knees as she was shown her darkest fears by the demons before her, she shivered as tears spilled over. "The hooded one, my god promised me salvation...life....hope...they lied." She gasped as Leon's blade plunged into her, she coughed up blood and smiled at him. Her hand reached out for him, but he ripped his blade free and stepped back just as she fell down onto the cold hard floor. 

You looked around you as the light faded from her eyes, her body began to age rapidly, then it was just dust. You watched the hedges swirl into smoke revealing the old city, you smiled to an image of your mother at your old house. She placed her hand on her heart and smiled at you before she faded away, you looked to your friends as they began talking and felt the weight of those days trapped inside the Labyrinth. 

Your laughed when you saw your father look displeased at the happy atmosphere. "You lot have been missing for days and as soon as I arrive to check you're all laughing at a dust pile, blood covering you. What happened?"

He gasped when you jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I saw mother, she's so happy and proud of us both dad." You jumped down out of his arms and smiled up at him.

His finger brushed your wings. "Your....your wings....hun....you..." His eyes welled up. "I'm so proud."

"I am me dad, nothing can change that. Being all of me helped me save the people I love, I couldn't be more proud of myself."

"Well! Lets get this mission over with before I bawl my eyes out!" He walked towards Lucifer and let out his loud booming laugh. "Lu old buddy! You look like shit."

You hummed to yourself then looked to your left as you felt a tug on your wing, you smiled at Levi as he studied them. "This is not fair."

"What isn't Levi?"

"They're cleaner and more perfect than mine, that's not fair."

You shook them away and let out a long sigh. "Come on Levi, just do it."

"Do what brat?"

You walked over to him and pulled him by the shirt and locked your lips with his. "That."

Levi studied you for a moment before grabbingyou by the butt and the back of your head and devouring your mouth in a heated and passionate kiss, this had made you feel more alive since waking back up. You gripped his shirt tighter as his lips dragged around your face and then neck, you couldn't help but giggle as you heated up. You yelped in pain and looked up at Levi, his tongue sticking out. He leaned closer and lapped up the blood. "That's for breaking my heart brat."

"I didn't mean to die okay?"

He squeezed your bum making you gasp, he took full advantage and delved in a deep kiss. "Hmmm and that is because I fucking love you."

You hit his chest and pretended to be mad. "Well I fucking love you too okay? It's one of the stupid reason why I came back." You turned your face away from him.

Levi gave you the warmest loving smile you'd ever seen making you melt into a gooy mess, he wrapped you in his arms and pulled you to his warm chest. "You really do love me as much as I love you."

You hugged him back. "Of course I do stupid, I came back to life for you."


	14. Betrayal

"I think we should all part ways." Your father placed his hand on Levi's shoulder as he spoke.

You tilted your head. "Why? We've come all this way together."

"Well your lover here is injured badly, the first hunter is only coming back to normal. I haven't been in a fight for a long time and Snake is suffering from shock, that boy relies on you and he must have seen something heartbreaking. I can't believe I'm saying this but sweetie go on ahead with just Lu."

"But."

"Don't worry I've had a word with him and he wont touch you inappropriately."

You stood there for a moment in the starlight and placed everything together, with a long sigh you nodded at you fathers words. "You're right, as long as the others agree."

Levi pulled you by your coat and kissed you. "We'll be fine, no matter how much I want to stay I cannot fight in this condition to protect you. I'm placing my trust in my king for now."

Snake weakly pulled you to his chest. "We'll be fine, as long as you live. Got it?"

"Promise Ryuu, I won't be going anywhere."

He lightly tapped his fist against your head. "Good you've made a promise now, so you have to keep it."

You waved your friends off and watched Ezekiel stop just in front of you, he looked back with pain in his eyes. He turned, cupped your face and lightly kissed your lips. He gave you a weakened smile before walking away. You jumped at Lucifer's words. "He's still hung up on you."

You looked at Lucifer. "Things didn't work out too well with us, there wasn't a good end to our relationship. I feel bad there was no proper goodbye."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it happens to everyone." He kissed your temple spreading a warmth within you. "Here a piece of mind, now lets get to this house huh?"

You followed your ex lover into the night and further into the city. "So, where are we going first?"

"To where it all started, your house was probably the last of the destruction. I need to see where it all started from, you said it was in the main part of the city right?"

"Yeah, the old castle....but troll's probably live there now and my joints hurt."

Lucifer turned on the spot and walked backwards with a wide grin. "Then we'll have to sneak around."

"Or you can kill them." You tapped his chest and pushed past him. "You're the king of hell are you not?"

 

 

You sat on a barrel looking at some burnt up picture frame, Lucifer wandered around setting fire to whatever came by to attack you both. He looked over at you. "You know hun bun, you haven't asked me why I didn't help in your little hunter's fight."

You placed the frame down and adjusted it as you spoke. "I know you had your reasons, mainly that it was hunter's business and you knew I could do it." Your beautiful eyes locked with his taking his breath away.

He smiled as he took your gloved hands in his. "You've always understood me, I'm sorry."

"Stop." You hugged him tightly before walking away. "The past is the past Lucifer, let's make the most of what we have now."

"Alright, but what I wouldn't give to plow you one last time."

You froze on the spot as he casually walked past with hands in his pockets and a grin on his face, you couldn't help but laugh. "Idiot."

You walked on ahead with him, memories flooding back about the old city. You could see and hear the smiles and laughter of your mother and father with you, if only you knew then what was coming maybe there would be a chance. The sun had risen by the time you had reached the city centre, the destruction more visible. You looked to a house to your side and saw evidence of life still being here.

Lucifer called your name causing you to put down a pillow and walk closer, his eyes locked onto the old busted shield generator. The distant hum of the alarm rang in your head, the screams of frightened people as they watched the shield slowly ebb away. "What is it?"

His usual fun and cheerful look was gone, his hand brushed the torn metal. "Are you sure you saw a monster that day."

"Y-yes? Why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He shouted your name and gave you a stern look. "Are you sure?"

Your eyes searched his, memories came flooding in. You grabbed your head and stammered over your words. "I-I-I don't know...M-Maybe I-I saw what I wanted to see?"

He stood up and pulled you into his arms. "Shh, I sorry for making your remember." He pulled you away and gripped your forearms. "But this was not a monster's doing, someone damaged this with a very strong blade."

"Lucifer, you can't mean..."

"One of our own did it."

 

 

You took the cup of water from Lucifer as you both sat by the crystal clear stream, both in silence since your discovery. You stared into the water and saw your own solemn face looking back. The cup groaned as your grip tightened on it, Lucifer calling your name would not break the building rage inside you. He pulled the cup away and shouted your name. "Look at me!"

"I'm sorry..." You smiled at him weakly. "My heart is just hurting a bit, I need to go for a walk."

"Stay close."

You walked away from Lucifer, the anger building up inside of you, the heart break, the betrayal. Someone who had laughed, smiled, fought beside you had been the killer of your friends, family and childhood. Your pace quickened as you walked further away, your head turned side to side as all your friends appeared before you in memories. Your breath was shaking. You stopped in a clearing and looked ahead eyes searched the air, silence all around. You legs collapsed, your knees slammed onto the ground as you let out a scream of pain. Tears ripped down your cheeks, you screamed again causing shards of ice to shoot from the ground to form a protection circle around you. You screamed again sending out a blast of cold locking everything in the area in ice. Trees, plants all pause in that one moment of time. 

The cool breeze against your cheek caused you to lift your head up and look at the destruction, you let out a long sigh. You got up from your spot and ran your hands over the ice as you walked past it. You looked up to see Lucifer stood at the edge of the frozen land, his eyes wide in delight. "It's beautiful."

You fell into his arms and hugged him, you could feel him tense up. "Please don't question this, just hold me for a bit okay?"

"Okay." He squeezed you back in his warm arms, his contact slowly healing your heart.

You pulled away and sniffed up the last of the sorrow, you still loved this man but not in the way you loved Levi. You knew it would break you if he would leave you, he meant a lot to you but he wasn't your everything like Levi. "Thank you Lucifer, please don't mention this to anyone?"

"Promise."

"Let's get some rest for now, then we'll move out."

You sat down by the stream and lay back under the cover the two of you had made, it was your plan to rest during the day and move at night. This place had been over run by creatures who were more active at night and therefore it was better to let your guard down when the sun was up. 

You listened to Lucifer walk over then lie next to you, his sigh was long and drawn as if he needed this time together. His soothing voice drew your attention. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"When this is all over, and you get married...Can I be your maid of honor?"

You giggled and rolled over to face him. "Of course, it would be an honor to have you at my side."

"Will Ryuu?"

"It's fine, he'll understand."

He smiled back at you and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

You allowed sleep to take over. "It's alright."

 

 

 

You followed Lucifer as he led the way, your eyes following cowering shadows. "They must sense your strength."

"I'm not giving any off, it's you who they fear." He smiled at you and followed the line of damaged to a building. "I'll look inside, stay here and keep watch."

You nodded and watched the darkness engulf him as he entered the building, you turned away and held up your lantern and placed it on the barrel next to you and leaned against the wall. You pulled a few faces thinking it all over in your head, since being here you had yet to see any evidence of the black tar. You heard something crash inside the building and looked through the open door.

"Lucifer?" Nothing. "Lu?" You wandered closer. "Luuuu?" You readied your hand to push into your chest, you flew backwards and landed on your butt as Lucifer jumped out at you screaming. 

He laughed and wiped away his tears of laughter. "I got you good!"

"Fucking idiot!"

"Oh come on cheer up."

"That was not funny you shit!"

"Jeez, relax."

"How can I!? I thought something had happened to you!"

He stared at you for a moment then blushed, he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "S-shit I'm sorry."

You began laughing at Lucifer, he looked at your surprised then got embarrassed angry. "Y-you should see your face."

"That's...you play dirty."

"Hmm maybe, so your gonna just stand there or help me up loser?" You reached out for him, he grumbled under his breath and pulled you to your feet. 

"You're the loser."

"Yeah, yeah. So, find anything?"

"Same type of marks, definitely a weapon was used, a blade of sorts."

"What kind?"

"Unsure, you said at your place the marks are different?"

You looked down the road and saw a familiar street at the end. "Yeah, its not like this." You walked on ahead and followed a familiar path down into your old street, you looked up into the sky to the broken roof of the lonely towering building. "I'm home."

Lucifer walked inside behind you as you reached the markings on the floor inside, his eyes widened. "No...this can't...." He followed the markings out the door to where your mother fell. "No...I...how?" 

You walked forward. "Lucifer?"

"I'm....I'm so sorry..." He called your name. "I'm so sorry." He turned around to face you. "I know who did this, I....I know who killed your mother. I.....oh.....so you came. What do you want? To kill us?"

You froze at his words as you noticed they were directed to something behind you, you slowly turned around to face the person you had taken everything. Lucifer's eyes widened, you looked at him confused as he screamed your name. You gasped when you completely turned, your eyes locked onto a blade in your gut. The gloved hand tightened their grip, their words shook. "Forgive me."

They pulled the blade free making you stumbled back, blood seeping from your mouth and wound. You looked at your shaking hands as Lucifer flew at the attacker, a blast of energy sent him flying backwards, he was no match for your attacker. You looked up at the hooded person, they pulled it down to show their sad gaze you smiled at them and reached out.

"Ezekiel." He reached out for you, but you fell backwards missing his grip. Your back slammed on the floor, the night sky staring down at you. You looked to the side at Lucifer completely knocked out, tears rolled down your face. "I'm sorry....I'm sorry I couldn't...protect you..." Your body lifted up as Ezekiel picked you up into his arms and carried you through your house to the open street.

You looked up at his face as his wings burst from his back, your eyes and body feeling the weight of sleep. He smiled down at you, twisted love in his eyes. All this time, all the tears, heartache, laughter, smiles, love....it had all been because of him. He had infected you once and turned you against the man you loved most, he made you hurt Ryuu....but why? The cool breeze lulled you into sleep as Ezekiel flew with you in his arms through the night sky.


	15. All that's left is ash and dust

You sat on the chair staring at a witch as she moved backwards and forwards, your mouth was covered with a metal device, your wrists, neck and legs bound. She lifted a vial up in the air and smiled to herself, another vial of that damming tar made. You lowered your head, disappointment and ashamed of yourself. You couldn't believe you didn't see this all happening, why didn't you notice a thing? 

You felt a soothing hand on your face, your head slowly lifted to meet Ezekiel's soft ones. He called your name. "Please just-" You lunged at him causing him to stop his words. "Don't be like them...you're not like the others, I'd expected you of all of them to at least listen to me."

You spoke, but it was muffled, however, he still heard you. "Fine."

"I knew I could trust you." He knelt down so he could look up at you. "I'm doing this, all of this for us. The people who are considered dirty blood because we are half one thing and half another." His cool hands reached out and pulled off your mouth guard. "I just want to show the world that deep down we're all monster."

"You poisoned me, Rino died because of you!" Your voice croaked.

"I know...I know, it wasn't intentional to poison you. But I can still see some of it inside you, you see it latches onto your soul and reveals the true you."

"What about Rino..." Your voice was low and filled with rage.

"A necessary casualty."

"Necessary!? He was our friend! My friend! You broke his wife! You....You destroyed lives for your own selfish gain."

"They're all monsters out there Prophet! Every last one of them and I'm going to show the world what everyone is. Then I will bring them into the light, I am the perfect balance between good and evil. An Angel and a Demon. Don't you see?"

"The only real monster I see is you..."

A loud cracked echoed in the room as he backhanded your face, you spat blood out as he addressed you. "You are disillusioned."

"And you're not? Heh...don't make me laugh."

"I spared you for a reason, don't make me regret it." He walked closer and held your face again. "Though that's impossible, I'll always want you." He lips crashed into yours sending a fire through you, your heart ached at a once lost love. He pulled back in pain holding his mouth, he pulled his hand away to reveal blood coming from a wound. "You bit me."

"I failed you Ezekiel, I'm sorry....I'm sorry."

His eyes widened for a moment. "I don't follow..."

"I played you, for your emotions and affection. I never put a full stop to us and it...."

His laugh made you look up at him. "You think this is all about us? No, it's about something more." He pressed his hands against the chair either side of your head and leaned closer. "You're just a prize I want at the end, right now you are denying me but." He pushed your mouth guard back on then walked to the table and pressed the syringe slightly, you watched as the black tar flew out. "In time, with a little of this I've perfected, you'll come around." He walked closer and placed it on your skin. "No fighting this time? Hmm maybe I won't need it....But to be safe." He pushed the needle in and injected the tar. "I have things to take care of, see you soon."

You watched as he closed the door behind him and hung your head, you pulled at your restraints. There was no way of getting out of this, you needed help to escape this chair and from what Ezekiel said, no help was coming. This was the end.

 

 

Your eyes fluttered open as you heard someone call your name, your head felt heavy as you slowly lifted it. Tears threatened to fall when you saw Levi's face, his voice pulled at every heart string. "That bastard, I'll kill him." He cupped your face, then reached back at the connection of the mouth guard. "We have to leave, we're fighting back."

He threw the guard across the room and froze at your quiet voice. "Stop."

He questioned your name. "Come on."

"Stop, please just....just stop." Tears spilled over your eyes.

"I won't."

"Why?"

"Not when there is something worth saving."

You looked him in his soft eyes and broken. "I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry. I-I can't....I can't."

"You can, we can."

You looked him in his eyes and leaned into his touch. "Forgive me."

He smiled and pulled off the rest of the restraints, but you just sat there. "Hey? Come on, we gotta go, everyone is waiting."

"I can't leave."

"Then I'll take you." Levi lifted you into his arms and carried you to the open window. You watched as Levi's wings burst from his back, a beautiful shimmering black. You felt heat around you and looked out at the city.

Your heart stopped, Levi froze as you pulled out of his arms and walked across the roof to the edge. Your breathing became heavy as your turned and ran up the building more, Levi shouted after you and followed. You climbed the castle to the highest point and looked out at the city, your home. It was on fire.

Levi flew then landed next to you, his feet skidding. He watched your hands grip tightly, the leather groaning. "Why?" Your voice was barely a whisper. "Why?" Your body began shaking. "Why!?" You turned your head side ways to partly meet Levi's gaze. "This is not saving the city, this is madness."

Levi pulled your arm causing you to fall into his chest, he spread his wings and flew up out of the smoke from the fires. "We have to get going."

 

 

Your friends talked and shouted about what to do, children screamed and cried as they were brought to the out post to safety. People moved around you as you sat looking at the world speed past as if you were stuck in slow motion. You stood up and walked over to the little girl you knew so well, you knelt down and picked up her doll and handed it back to her. She smiled at you.

You tilted your head. "Why do you smile little one?"

"Because Prophet, you'll save us, like you always do."

"You?"

"I believe in you." She jumped into your arms and hugged you. "Even if the others are scared and upset, I'm not because I believe in you."

You struggled to breathe for a moment then returned the girls hug, she was right. You hadn't chosen this life, it had chosen you. It pulled you in, ripped you from a normal life. But, you were good at it, damn good. There was no way you were going to give up now. You let her go and smiled at her. "Thank you, I needed that."

Her eyes widened. "I helped you?"

You ruffled her hair. "More than you know." You stood up and walked towards the edge of the outpost and looked at the burning city, you reached out your hand and caught a bit of ash.

"You're going to go aren't you?" You turned and looked at Ryuu with a sad smile.

"You going to stop me?"

"No, I know better than that." He looked to the fire. "But I am going to join you."

"It's suicide."

"A chance to fight and die at my best friends side? Someone who saved me from my own darkness and horror." He hummed a laugh. "It would be an honor."

"There's only one problem."

"What?"

You punched his arm and laughed. "I'm not letting you die."

He smiled at you then, his look got serious when he noticed a black vein on your neck. He called your name. "Your."

"I know." You placed a hand on his shoulder, the silence was the only thing needed to be exchanged. It was a silence full of sorrow, acceptance and respect. There was a chance that this tar could take you over for good this time.

"If you two shits are planning anything, I'm in." You jumped as Levi kissed your cheek after his words. "I'm done running away. My demons are ready to fight with us."

 

 

You pulled up the cloth around your mouth more, the world was eerily quiet. There was so much ash on the floor your boots never made a sound, you looked around for more life in each building. You came to a stop as you looked at a charred body on the floor, it's hand reaching out for something. You looked to the side of the building further along to see a large body holding a small one to its chest. 

You stood up when you heard a whistle, you looked over at your father as he waved everyone over. You rushed over to see a person's hand sticking out from the rubble of the house, Lucifer's hand wrapped around it for assurance. You all helped your father lift the rubble and a beam off the person, Lucifer pulled the person closer and lifted them up into his arms. You nodded to him as he turned on his heels and ran quietly through the smoke back to the outpost. 

Erwin nodded his head to the next street, Levi moved his arms to indicated a small group to follow Erwin. He pointed to the others and motioned for them to go in the opposite direction. He turned and looked at you his eyes softened, he as smiling at you under his mouth protection. You reached out and took his hand as you walked on ahead, the rest of you were to take the main road towards the centre. 

You heard a sniff of someone crying and pulled Levi with you, you looked inside the building to find a little boy. You motioned for your father, he knelt down and spoke softly to the boy. He opened his arms and patted the boys back after he pounced into them. Your father began walking back but stopped, he turned to look at you, his eyes full of worry. He gave a smiled and nodded to you and Levi, all you could do was nod back as you watched your father fade into the smoke. 

Levi tugged onto your arm, it was only three of you now wondering the ash and dust wasteland that was once a city. Ryuu led the way down the road, his blade at the ready for anything. He turned back and looked at you and Levi for reassurance, he nodded and continued forward before coming to a stop. You and Levi reached him and understood why he stopped. There was an area free of smoke and fire, you looked to Levi and heard his whisper. "Witch."

Ryuu and you nodded at his words, you scanned the area and held your arm out to stop them from moving as you noticed movement. The area began to reveal itself, it was full of monsters trapped, ready and waiting to be released on the city to clear out the remaining people. You pushed your hands into your chest and pulled out your blades, you whispered to Ryuu and Levi as you did. "Don't let the witch know we are here, she'll release these things if we do. Quickly and quietly kill everything you can, got it?"

"Sounds fun." Ryuu grinned at you.

Levi smiled. "Easy."

You ran forward and went left, Ryuu right and Levi dead ahead. You stuck to rooftops and avoided the streets, your didn't want to risk running into anything and it screaming. You looked around for the witch and saw her at the edge of the area, her focus on maintaining the spell. You saw a troll shift to stand up, you jumped on its back causing it to prepare itself to scream. You slammed your blade through it's neck and out through its throat ending it life and voice. You jumped onto the floor in front of it and caught its massive frame and lowered it onto the ground, your back ached but you couldn't afford to be heard. The body began to fade away. 

You climbed the roof and noticed a gathering of vampires, you pulled off your back a new invention by Hange. Inside the container was heavenly light, something you needed to be careful with due to your Demon blood. You clicked the button and dropped it in the middle of the group and lay on the roof facing the stars, you heard it beep three times then felt the heat of the pure light behind you making you wince. You looked over the edge and saw nothing but black ash, you made a mental note to kiss Hange for an amazing device. 

 

 

Levi placed his boot on the beast and yanked his blade free, he pulled a face at the disgusting mess. He turned to his side when he saw a shadow, his heart hammered in delight when he saw you land on the ground and give with the all good. He turned to this right to see Ryuu stretch as he walked out of the shadows and gave a thumbs up. You went to speak but noticed something white to your left you pulled everyone into the shadows and saw the witch walk closer, she eyed the area where you had stood. 

"This is going to be a problem." Levi gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I have a plan." You both looked at Ryuu. "And it involves lover boy here."

"Don't pull me into your twisted ideas."

"Just hear me out."

Levi looked at you to back him up, but you looked to Ryuu. "I'm listening."

Levi moaned your name. "Really?"

"Give him a chance." 

Ryuu leaned against the wall and raised his shoulders at Levi, Levi finally sighed. "Fine."

"Great!" Ryuu leaned closer. "So, this is what I was thinking. Witches have this thing for followers right? Especially hot ones."

"I don't like where this is going you little shit, why don't you do it, your attractive."

"I'm flattered, but a dark and handsome pure demon and leader of hell's armies versus a blonde tall snake boy....I think you win."

Levi looked at you, you shrugged. "He has a point."

Ryuu smiled. "All we need you to do Levi is woo this witch, promise your allegiance and then get her to tell us where Ezekiel is hiding when her guard is down. Simple really, but you gotta do it before boss here gets jealous."

"I won't get jealous." You laughed nervously, you wouldn't right?

Levi sighed. "Fine." He pulled off his mouth guard and wiped the dirt off his face, you helped him pull off his coat and waist coat. Ryuu ruffled his hair then slicked it back, you and Ryuu stood back and looked at your quick work. You began blushing as Levi sighed and opened his arms. "Well, am I good?"

His shirt was tight revealing his muscle underneath, his trousers tight to show his perfect behind. His slicked back hair showed off his handsome features, he was more than good. You looked away and gave him a thumbs up. "Y-you're good."

Levi squinted at you and walked closer. "You sure?"

"Very!"

He pinned you against the wall and placed his arm above your head. "Absolutely?"

"P-please stop before I have a nose bleed, or melt."

He kissed your neck then your lips. "Good."

"Wh-what was that for?"

"Just to remind you that you are mine, not that witch okay?"

"I won't get jealous."

Levi turned and waved to you. "Sure brat."

You sat on the floor and leaned your shoulder on the wall and watched, you looked at Ryuu, you could just tell he was grinning. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing....just that witch is really beautiful."

"I know what you're trying to do, it won't work."

"I'm not doing anything."

You leaned more and folded your arms. "But you're right she is." 

Levi walked closer to the witch, she jolted when she sensed him. "Stay back Demon!" He reached out for a long lock of her hair and ran it through his fingers, he brought it to his nose and inhale her scent, it didn't smell right, it wasn't you. "Wh-what are you doing!?" He face exploded with a bright blush.

"Just confirming that the beautiful creature before me is real."

"Beau? No s-stop! I know what y-your kind are like." She pulled away, but he wrapped his hand around her lower back and pulled her closer. 

"Don't run." He ran his lips across her skin up to her ear. "Let's play."

She shivered under his touch, she bit her lip and thought over his words. "W-well only for a little bit." She pushed him away. "But you have to be loyal to me, you have to p..p...p.." 

Levi pulled her closer, his hands running up her sides to her face. His lips inches from hers, his eyes darted from her lips to her eyes. "That so?"

She gulped. "Y-yes."

"But wouldn't it be more fun." He squeezed her hip. "To place your loyalty to me?"

She pounced into his arms and kissed him, Levi's eyes widened, this was not his intention. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" She pulled at his shirt and slammed his chest into hers. "Urrh God ravage me Demon."

She jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to come face to face with your smiling face, face guard gone. "Excuse me?"

"What do you want?" She pulled away from Levi and placed her hands on her hips. She let out a yelp when your fist slammed into her face and sent her to the floor, she held her jaw as she pushed herself up. "How dare you bitch!"

Ryuu jumped at you and pulled you back as you shouted back. "Me the bitch!? Take a look in the mirror."

"Stop! Jeez stop!" Ryuu cried.

You shrugged Ryuu off. "I'm fine, I'm fine....I wasn't jealous...."

The witch stood up and laughed. "You shouldn't be, a pathetic half blood like yourself could never get a man like this." She leaned into Levi and ran her hand up his chest. "Right my lord?"

You stood there and stared at her, Ryuu questioned your name. You laughed it off and waved her away. "I'm fine, it's all good...really." You laughed again. "I mean....I only wanna KILL HER!" You jumped for her but Ryuu caught you in time, his arm was wrapped around your waist as you kicked and punched. 

The witch laughed. "So pathetic right my lord?" She looked up at Levi, but his eyes were locked onto you as you flailed at Ryuu calling him all the names under the sun. "Darling?"

Levi smirked. "So that is jealousy?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hey!"

You stopped fighting Ryuu and looked over. "What!?"

Levi smiled at you, it was pure evil. "This is called payback for all the men that surround you and want you, all the ex's that still try to win you back."

"Huh!?" Levi grabbed the witch and kissed her, he knew very well what was going to happen. He hated this kiss because it wasn't you, but he needed to make you jealous. He wanted you to feel how he felt every day you were around Lucifer, Ryuu and even Ezekiel when he was on your side. He pulled away and looked at your open mouth and wide eyes.

"You....you....BASTARD!" You flew at him. Levi fell back onto the floor laughing as you sat on him punching his chest. Levi grabbed your wrists and flipped you over onto your back, you stared at him wide eyed realising what had just happened.

Meanwhile the witch sighed and looked over to Ryuu. "A snake boy huh? I bet you have a very good tongue." She sauntered over and pressed herself against his chest.

"Oh I do." He grinned at her and squeezed her bum.

Levi pinned your arms down and smiled. "That's enough brat, we're even now."

"Even? So, you wanted to make me jealous huh?"

He leaned down, his lips inches from your ear. "You're very cute when jealous, this is the first time I've seen you like this."

"I'm not jealous." You turned your head away from him.

"You mad?"

"No."

His eyes eyed your heaving chest, your shirt slightly open. He licked his lips and made a mental note to ravage you after all this. He leaned down and kissed in between your breasts. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you." He smiled against your skin as you hummed in delight.

"N-no."  
He kissed again. "Anything?"

"W-well maybe one thing."

"What's that?"

You pressed your pelvis against his making him growl in pleasure. "Kiss me like you mean it."

"It would be my pleasure." Your lips tingled as you felt his hot breath on them, he eyed your first then locked his lips with yours. Fire burst within you, it had been too long since something this passionate had been shared between the two of you. You opened your mouth to moan as Levi pushed his pelvis more into yours, as soon as you created the opportunity for him he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and smiled at your blushing face, he felt a hot tinge creep across his own cheeks. He pulled you to your feet. "Sorry, I was a little harsh."

"I-it's umm fine....huh looks like we don't need you, Ryuu has this under control."

Levi looked over at Ryuu and the witch and you were right, he was making the right moves. The witch was a giggling mess, he looked over at you and winked earning you a growl of annoyance from Levi. Ryuu grabbed the witches throat and held her up to the light. "Now my cute pet, tell me where Ezekiel is hiding." Her eyes darted to you, Ryuu and Levi as he pulled his gear back on. Her eyes welled up as she nodded. 


	16. Fire and Ice

Ezekiel looked out at the city his eyes searching the rubble for something, someone. His heart grew heavy for just one person, one smile and knew exactly what was going to happen. He ran his hands through his hair, he knew you would escape but he didn't believe you would be so willing. He laughed to himself as he looked down at his feet, his heart twinged. How could you do this to him?

He twisted around, his sword glimmered in the burning city, a clashing rang out over the rooftop. Your eyes were riddled with betrayal, heartbreak and hatred. He could feel your rage seeping through the strength you were using to push your sword against his. You gritted your teeth as you both flew backwards away from each other. His smile made you shiver, his voice made your flesh crawl. "You know I'm impressed Prophet, you managed to fight your doubt and heartache to come here and kill me."

"I'm not here to kill you, I want to save you."

"Always got to be the hero huh!? I am beyond saving now, my heart, my soul is too far gone and you know it."

"There's always a way."

He took a step closer. "Sometimes people don't want to be saved."

Those words shook you to the core, your heart stung. "Ezekiel?"

"I don't want you to save me because I don't need saving, I want this, all of this. But it would be better if you joined me."

"No."

"I knew it would be too good to be true to have you, after all he has your heart...speaking of he, why do your friend and lover stand back."

"Because this is between us."

His laugh made you stumble back. "It's not always about you Prophet."

"Why, why did you do all of this?"

"Freedom." Ezekiel flew at you as shards of light kept Levi and Ryuu away. You ripped your two blades from your chest and caught his first strike, you defended yourself over and over from his attacks. You could feel his rage and pain within each strike. You gasped as his boot connected with your gut and sent you across the floor, he grinned as you spat on the floor and picked yourself up. You pulled off your hunters coat and threw it across the floor followed by your mask and hat. "Why the change in outfit?"

"Because I want to face you as I am." Your wings burst from your back, you twirled your blades and struck a fighting stance. "This is a fight between friends, not enemies."

Ezekiel threw his coat and mask off and smiled as he circled you. "A fight between two hearts." He pointed his blade at you. "How romantic." He flew at you, blades clashed and sparked in the fires of the city. You span around and caught his blade its cries ringing out across the skies. 

You flew back and slammed your blade into the ground and span towards him, rock, blood and ice flew towards him. He span beautifully like a dance cutting cleanly through the shrapnel. You brought your blades together to catch Ezekiel's just in time, but it wasn't fast enough his hold blade sliced the side of your face making it burn.

Before he could speak you slammed your head into his making him stumble backwards, you pulled off your gloves with your teeth and rubbed your cheek. Ezekiel slammed his sword to the ground, you span and flicked your blade up to create a shield of ice from his heavens light. The ice shattered and burst, you stumbled back and formed another in time as he sent another blast towards you. 

You stumbled back again. 

You looked behind you at the sheer drop to the ground below, your eyes looked back at Ezekiel again. You knew he was not going to show any mercy towards you. You threw a small blade towards him, he twisted his body to miss it with a grin. But screamed in pain as a shard of your ice had struck his shoulder. "Crafty little." You stepped back, your boot going over the edge, you instinctively reached out. You could see the pain in Ezekiel's eyes at your act. He shook his head, his voice crack. "Fall."

His heaven's light hit your skin burned like nothing you've ever felt before, your soul burned. You watched with tear filled eyes as you reached out for Ezekiel, the pain you felt right now was probably only an ounce of what Lucifer felt when he was betrayed by his creator and friends. You closed your eyes and allowed your wings to wrap around you and eyes form to create a safe landing.

 

 

"LEVI!" Levi turned to look at Ryuu as they fought off creatures summoned by Ezekiel, he followed Ryuu's line of sight to see you falling. A distant pain came to him, one that flowed through his blood from his parents. Their loss and fall from grace.

"Have we fallen again?"

Ryuu walked to Levi's side, his face splattered with enemies blood. "Not again, I don't think we could bare this again."

"She'll fix this, I know she will."

Ryuu placed his hand on Levi's shoulder. "Faith, I guess that's all our kind is ever good at."

 

 

You opened your eyes to see light from the fires shinning through your broken wings, you slowly opened them and felt the pain beginning to set in. You sat up slowly, the world silent as ash began to fall. You looked up and saw rays of light shine, your eyes widened at the beauty, was this forgiveness? You gasped as your jumped back and rolled away, the ground flew up and shook as Ezekiel rose from the spot and smiled at you. You wiped away your blood covered mouth then span your swords. 

Ezekiel flew at you, your body span and reacted on its own. You cried out in pain at every move, your soul and being was damaged from a distant memory past by blood. Darkness was building up inside of you. You jumped to the side, the earth split and flew at you. He growled and struck again, a rock hit your face sending you to the floor. You looked up and lifted your swords to catch Ezekiel in time. 

"Give in." His words were snarled at you. He put his weight into his sword, it grew closer to your shoulder. "Give in, you have fallen." Your eyes widened at his words, they stuck something deep within causing you to reduce your strength. You screamed as his holy blade dug deep into your flesh, tears rolled down your face. "You will never be forgiven." 

Your knee struck his body sending him back of you, you crawled away and held your wound. He stood up and slammed his blade against one of yours. He attacked again. Then again. Until he wore you down. Your back hit a wall, you looked up to see his blade pointed at you. Your voice shook. "Please."

"Please?" Ezekiel laughed. "Please never saved my family. Please never saved my demon mother when she came crawling to Lucifer, she begged him for help, begged him to let her and my father Gabriel to be together and what happened?" You shook your head then jumped as he shouted. "NOTHING! He turned her away, told her that half bloods like us were a scorn. Parents of our kinds were always treated like dirt. Look at Ryuu's mother, in an insane asylum. Your mother? Killed."

"By you."

Ezekiel's harsh eyes softened. "Because Lucifer loved you at first sight, he allowed your parents to be one."

"So you killed her for that?" Tears ran down your face, blood seeped between your fingers. The blackness in your veins growing.

"I killed her because she....she loved you."

You smiled. "Your mother loved you."

"If she did then she wouldn't have killed herself."

"Ezekiel...."

"Don't give me pity, I don't want that."

You gritted your teeth at the pain and a familiar feeling, the black tar wanted control again. You looked at his holy blade and saw tar dripping from it, he had given you more. "She did love you so much other wise she wouldn't have fought to have her family."

"Shut up."

"She ran to her King and begged him for your sake and your fathers."

"Shut up."

"She did everything she could in her power to make sure you had everything you could ever want, look at you now." 

"SHUT UP!" He heard a gasp and looked over to you. His eyes trailed down your body to the side of your gut, a bright blade was sticking out. He pulled it out of you and watched tar tainted blood ooze out. Ezekiel dropped to his knees and covered the wound with his hand and pulled you into his arms. "No, no no no....I'm....This wasn't my plan."

You smiled at him. "It's okay.....it's okay, it'll heal but it won't be me coming back, but tainted tar will control me."

"It's too soon, I had so much more to tell you before you became one of them."

You hummed a laugh. "This is the Ezekiel I know." Your cold fingertips brushed his face. "I just wished you would have let me save you, I'm going....I'm going to miss you so much. So.....very....much." Your eyes closed as the tar began to work on your wound and seal it up. 

Ezekiel pulled you into his arms and rocked you back and forth, he allowed his personal hatred get the better of him. His heart hurt, but his hatred of this world only grew. There was no chance of getting through to him. He was right, he didn't want saving because there was nothing to save.

He lay you down gently and smiled, his fingers danced on your cheek. He leaned down to seal his spell with a kiss but yanked his body away, he looked at you in disbelief as ice formed around you, black ice. 

 

 

Inside the ice form something unique, something different was happening. The tar fought hard against the other side of you, you were no longer weak willed but stronger. You had accepted all sides of yourself except one. Your eyes opened, you looked around at the most beautiful garden you had ever seen. You looked across to a waterfall to see the water come away and lead to you. You were in the middle of the lake next to a tall tree baring fruit. You placed your hand on the tree and smiled, you knew where this was. You were in Eden, the most perfect place on earth. A piece of Eden was inside every single person on this earth, no one Eden existed. 

"It's perfect isn't it?" You turned to see yourself with a sad face, tar veins and black eyes. 

"Yes."

"It's a shame."

"What is?" 

The dark you shook its head. "That we don't deserve this, any of this. We don't deserve a thing."

"But..."

"Nothing." You watched your Eden beginning to fade and die, fire began to spread just like in the real world. "Nothing."

"Why?"

"Huh?" She lifted her head to meet your gaze.

"Why don't we deserve anything?"

"Because we are not perfect, we have done terrible things to ourself. We don't deserve to be happy."

You smiled. "Perfection doesn't exist, it's something stupid we all strive to be but can never get because we are all so different in this world that....perfection is different in everyone's eyes such as beauty and love."

"But, we are terrible, we don't deserve happiness."

You stepped closer. "Everyone does."

"I've done some bad things."

You laughed as tears threatened to fall. "Everyone has."

"But....I didn't mean to, I....I can't be what they want me to be.....I fail.....I...I'm sorry."

The dark you flinched as you threw yourself at him, your arms wrapped around her body tightly. "It's okay, it's okay because.....because I forgive you."

She gasped a tear filled laugh, black tears streamed down her face as she looked up to the heavens. A weight, a weight that had been since she could remember had been lifted. Her arms wrapped around you, she slowly closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, thank you."

You opened your eyes and watched yourself slowly fade away into white rose petals, her smile shinning brightly as she kept saying thank you over and over. Each petal touched your skin and merged with yourself. The last petal landed on the palm of your hand and spread a warmth before fading into your skin, the land was now fixed. You looked up and soaked in the peace. 

You turned and pulled the fruit from the tree. "I forgive me." You bit on the fruit and felt the world shatter away, a familiar smell of smoke and blood filled your nose. 

 

 

 

Ezekiel jumped as he heard a crack, he slowly turned his head back to the black ice. He brought his arms up to shield himself as it exploded. He began to pull his arms away but cried out as he jumped backwards he watched the dust clear as he saw a figure rise up. His eyes traced a new sword, it's hilt beautifully black as night. It's blade as bright as the moon with pure blue veins. He looked up your form to see a new outfit, one fitting for a true hunter of light. 

Your eyes flew open, no longer demon red but normal, yet he could feel great power emitting from you. He stepped forward, your eyes flicked to him you tilted your head as a whirlwind of snow and ice flew at him. The ground opened up either side of you revealing two ice goliaths. You held your blade up and swung for Ezekiel, his eyes widened in fear and he met every slice. Your goliaths charged into the city followed by armies of smaller ones, fires began to die out. 

Ezekiel ran away from you as you slowly walked towards him, you pushed your hand into your chest and pulled out another blade like the one you were holding and began spinning. The blade edges kissed the floor causing a force of ice energy to shoot for Ezekiel, the floor blew up around him. He slashed at everything he could and sent out a burst of heavens light. 

He watched on in horror as your blades ripped through the light and split it in half. You ran towards him and jumped in the air and landed on the floor with such force it sent him up into the air. You whipped your blades up towards him, he screamed as blood burst from his back. He flapped his wings and flew up. You braced yourself and flapped your wings once sending yourself hurtling towards him. You threw you blades up in the air and grabbed him, you threw him towards the earth and began punching. He grabbed as many punches as he could but nothing could stop you. 

On lookers watched as you both hurtled towards the earth. You kicked Ezekiel away from you and reached out grabbing your blades in time and span towards him, his body smashed through the building his eyes wide at your beauty and strength. He rolled backwards away from you. You span as ice showered down on him, he ran as fast as he could and stumbled backwards. He turned to face you and met your blades with his. 

He looked at you as he met each clash and saw a single tear running down your cheek, you had come to accept what you must do. You smiled at him and disappeared in a white smoke to appear behind him. Ice flew at him from the front as you appeared all around him attacking from different directions. You whipped yourself around and ripped his side and cheek with your blades. He flew backwards away from you, you slashed and shattered his blade. He held up his broken blade and it shattered again. He fell back onto the floor and held his arm out to you. 

"Please." You froze on the spot as you watched his hand shake. "Please."

"You said....you said there was no saving you."

He smiled at you sweetly. "There is."

You lowered your blades a little. "Tell me."

He gave you a bitter sweet smile. "End this, end it all....end my life." He lowered his arm. "Please, I cannot undo what I have done."

He looked up at you as he heard you sniff. "I forgive you."

Ezekiel gave you a bitter sweet smile. "I know you always will, but I can't forgive myself like you forgave yourself."

He grabbed your blade and pulled it towards his chest. You jumped and gasped. "NO!" You dropped your other blade and fell to his side on your knees. "No..."

Blood poured out of his mouth as he laughed. "Finally, freedom. I'm free....th...thank you."

You held his hand and smiled down at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"You did...." He smiled at you causing your heart to sting. "Do you think....I'll see my mother?"

"She's there, waiting for you as is mine for me."

"I'm glad." Tears spilled over his eyes. "I'm gonna tell her.....that....I fell in love." You both laughed through tears. "And...I made friends....like she told me to."

"I'm sure she's proud of you."

He looked down at your blade protruding from him and tapped it with a weak hand. "A hunter and demon blade combined....this is.....one of a kind....well done." He coughed up blood and looked to you. "Thank you for everything......I.....love.....you.....I...I..." Ezekiel smiled one last time before the light faded from his eyes. You squeezed his lifeless hand and watched as the light of the sun shone through stained glass onto his body. Light glowed from him as white feathers began pulling away and drifting into the breeze away from you and up into the clear blue sky, spring had finally arrived as the cold harsh winter had passed. 

 

 

Levi ran down to the half demolished church to find you kneeling down on the ground, your hand gripping a beautiful blade and your head hung. He watched your eyes search the floor then a smile creep across your face. You rose from your spot as your blade turned to snow. You jumped when you heard a familiar voice shout your name. You turned to see Levi and Ryuu running towards you. Levi smiled and pulled you into his arms. "I knew you could do it brat."

You laughed and pulled him away. "Then why are you shaking?" The three of you laughed but you shouted in pain as Ryuu hit you. "Hey!"

He ruffled his hair. "Don't scare me like that, kay?" 

"I'll try not to."

"Well, I can sense when I'm not wanted....I'll go check out the city and make sure your snow goliaths haven't gone on a jolly. See you two love birds later."

You waved your friend off and laughed as Levi clicked his tongue. "Idiot."

"Well he's doing you a favour, now you gonna kiss me or what?"

Levi grabbed your shirt and pulled you to his face. "Oh I'm gonna do more than that you little shit." Your body became a blaze as Levi's lips captured your's in a hungry and desperate kiss. His hands snaked around your body and pulled you closer, his hands squeezing delicate flesh. You moaned for him allowing full access to your mouth. The kiss deepened and your heart raced for more.

 

 

You smiled as you sat watching some old friends and new training in front of you, you let out a long sigh and looked to your right as Levi began swearing again. You rolled your eyes and shouted to him. "Oi knuckle head? It's easy, first you gotta relax. Take a deep breath." He rolled his eyes and you lifted your eyebrows, he nodded and did so. "Close your eyes and shut out everything in the world." He sighed again then jumped when he felt the soft touch of your lips on his. 

"What was that for?"

"Do you feel calmer?"

"Yes."

"Good." Now focus on the calmness, that happiness. Then simply reach inside yourself and grab hold of those emotions and rip them free." You watched him reach his hand up and stop, he breathed in and smiled to himself before pushing his hand into his chest. He stopped then pulled his hand out, your eyes widened as a beautiful red blades ripped free. His eyes opened then widened at what was in his hands, he smiled at you and began spinning and attacking the dummies in front of him. Fire danced around him as he moved more swiftly than any fighter you've ever seen before. 

He slammed his blades into the ground and sent and explosion of fire and rock out, he jumped and looked over at you and saw a shield of ice slowly melt away. He called your name. "Sorry, I just wanted to..."

You laughed and pinched his cheek with your left hand, your ring glistening in the light. "It's alright, I was just as excited maybe more when I did it the first time. They're beautiful. So...fire and ice huh?"

"I will be the best humanity has to offer."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my husband." 

Levi grabbed you by your lower back and nibbled your neck. "You've gotten yourself a right mouth on you since becoming the master of hunters."

"Or maybe I just like you telling me off." You squealed as he bit down on your neck and ran his tongue along your skin. He pressed his body against yours and you could feel his growing need to be with you. "Why don't we head home?"

"Yes master."

"Levi?"

"Yes my dear lovely wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye this world! Urrgh gonna miss it, I loved writing it and it took a lot to get it the way I wanted. So now it's over I've got other stories I want to write with lovely Levi. I have no idea what story to choose though! Ahh! So hard to pick what next adventure awaits for you reader, there's just so many ideas!


End file.
